10 étapes pour faire craquer mon ennemi
by lovely-sweety
Summary: Harry et Ron veulent se venger de Malfoy avant de quitter Poudlard histoire d'être quitte . Harry échafaude donc un plan en 10 étapes pour faire craquer son ennemi de toujours et le faire souffrir psychologiquement bien sûr
1. Prologue

Couple: Harry/Draco

Rating: M

Disclaimer: malheureusement rien n'est à moi...dommage... Tout est à J.K.R

**Avertissement:** homophobes partez vite! Cette fic contient des relations homosexuelles alors si ça vous dérange, cliquez sur la belle petite croix rouge en haut à droite de votre ordinateur.

Note de l'auteur: Bonjour à tous! Voilà ma première fic. J'espère que vous aimerez. Désolée si j'ai malencontreusement laissé des fautes d'orthographes (shame on me...) ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews si vous avez aimé ou si au contraire vous voulez critiquer.

Résumé: Harry et Ron veulent se venger de Draco avant de quitter Poudlard (histoire d'être quitte). Harry échafaude donc un plan en 10 étapes pour faire craquer son ennemi de toujours.

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Harry s'était levé d'une incroyable bonne humeur ce matin. Il avait passé la veille à monter des scénarios plus farfelus les uns que les autres dans sa tête et après des heures intenses de réflexion, il avait réussi à trouver l'idée du siècle…C'est donc tout guilleret qu'il se présenta dans la grande salle ce matin là.

- Tu m'as l'air bien joyeux ce matin ? C'est suspect…

- Mione, c'est rare qu'il soit comme ça de grand matin alors arrête de penser tout de suite à des trucs pas nets, la réprimanda son petit ami, un rouquin bien connu.

- J'ai pas le droit de sourire? Demanda innocemment le brun.

- Bien sûr que si, mais tu souris jamais comme ça à 7h15 d'habitude...répliqua la jeune femme.

- Aujourd'hui c'est différent, répondit-il en adressant un coup d'œil discret à Ron.

- Bon, puisque tu le dis...

Sur ces mots, la brunette retourna à sa conversation passionnante avec Ginny dont le thème était le fameux bal de noël (ou plus exactement, le choix de la robe à porter ce soir là...)

- Alors? Demanda le rouquin, t'as enfin trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant?

Les yeux brillant de malice, Harry lui tendit un morceau de parchemin

**Le plan en 10 étapes**

But : faire payer à Malfoy les 6 dernières années.

Etape 1 : L'espionner, connaître ses habitudes

Etape 2 : Ne plus l'insulter et le regarder gentiment

Etape 3 : Me retrouver en colle avec lui

Etape 4 : Faire qu'il supporte ma présence

Etape 5 : Devenir son ami

Etape 6 : Découvrir son plus grand secret

Etape 7 : Le charmer pour lui faire croire que je suis amoureux de lui

Etape 8 : Lui faire des avances discrètement à l'aide d'une lettre pour lui donner un rendez-vous

Etape 9 : Le pousser à m'embrasser pour le rejeter violemment ensuite le soir du bal

Etape 10 : Lui avouer la supercherie et faire circuler dans tout Poudlard les infos compromettantes à son sujet. Dans le but de lui apporter le maximum de honte et de souffrance... :D

- C'est une trop bonne idée mec…lança Ron admiratif

- J'avoue que j'ai été bien inspiré là, répondit fièrement Harry

- Il va payer pour ce qu'il nous a fait toutes ces années, rigola le rouquin

- Fait voir le papier que tu viens de cacher Harry, demanda Hermione avec son air « si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis tu vas le regretter »

- C'est rien ma chérie, juste un petit jeu qu'on a fait sur Malfoy, la rassura Ron

- Vous êtes encore avec votre guéguerre avec Draco et sa clique ?

- Nan nan, juste avec Malfoy. Les autres on s'en fout, répondit Harry

- Tu peux pas le laisser tranquille maintenant qu'il nous fait plus rien ? c'est vrai, depuis qu'il est avec son copain il nous calcule même plus, s'indigna Hermione

- Tu te souviens pas toutes les fois où il t'as traité de Sang-de-Bourbe et autres mignons petits surnoms ? sourit narquoisement le brun

- Et toutes les fois où il t'as insulté sur ton physique ? continua Ron

- Et toutes les…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Capitula la brune

- Tu vas nous aider alors?

- Nan, arrêtez de rêver!

Une fois de plus, la jeune femme se retourna vers Ginny. Pas d'interdiction de la part d'Hermione signifiait qu'ils avaient carte blanche...

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard complice. L'étape numéro 1 allait pouvoir commencer…

* * *

Je sais que c'est très court (donc difficile de se faire une idée) mais ce n'est que le prologue. La suite devrait arriver assez rapidement.

A bientôt


	2. Chapitre 1

Les pensées de Harry sont en _italique_

Le « carnet de Harry », c'est là où il note ses observations et ses remarques

(Je ne l'ai pas précisé avant mais mon histoire ne prend pas la guerre en compte. Enfin, pour moi elle est déjà finie. Harry a tué Voldy, Dumbledore est vivant et Draco et sa famille ont rejoint l'Ordre)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Etape 1 : L'espionner, connaître ses habitudes

- Dray ?

- …

- Draco ??

- Hum…

- Réveille-toi, murmura le brun

- …fatigué…

- Je sais mon beau, mais c'est l'heure de se lever

Le blond rabattit la couette sur sa tête en poussant un grognement mécontent.

- Draco…

Un petit couinement plaintif arriva aux oreilles du métisse qui attrapa le coin de la couverture et dégagea la tête de son ami. Ce-dernier avait refermé les yeux. Doucement, Blaise lui caressa la joue puis l'attrapa par les épaules pour le lever.

- Aller, faut vraiment que tu te lèves. On va être en retard…

- Dodo, murmura le blond avec une moue enfantine

- Je sais, répondit le brun avec un air désolé. Mais on a un contrôle aujourd'hui…

- A bon ? en quoi ?

- Métamorphose…

- Mais j'ai même pas révisé…

- Tu vas prendre tes cachets et ça va aller

- Nan, j'ai mal, se peignit encore le blond

- Comme tous les matins Drake…Aller, tu vas pas craquer maintenant…En plus y'a Stephen qui va se demander ce que tu fais…

- M'en fous…

Blaise prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras et le câlina un moment

- T'as encore maigrit…tu commences à m'inquiéter…

- Donnes moi mes potions s'il te plait.

Draco souhaitait vraiment éviter le sujet de son amaigrissement qui n'était pas seulement dû à sa maladie. Car oui, Malfoy junior, prince des serpentards était atteint d'une grave maladie mais personne n'était au courant dans l'école (mis à part son meilleur ami et Snape). Lorsqu'il se leva, il chancela et finit dans les bras de Zabini qui le reposa doucement sur son lit.

- Tu devrais te lever plus doucement… le sermonna le métisse

OoOoO

- Bon, premier constat, il arrive à 7h15 le matin, dit Harry tout en notant cette information absolument capitale dans son carnet

- C'est génial, lança Hermione…et ça va te servir à quoi ?

- Connaître sa proie pour mieux l'attaquer…ça va de soi, répondit Ron en haussant les épaules

- Ouais…lança la brunette pas bien convaincue de l'importance de connaître de l'heure à laquelle Draco venait déjeuner.

- Deuxièmement, il mange pas beaucoup, observa le rouquin. Voir pas du tout. Pfff, ça sert à quoi de vivre si on prend même pas le temps de savourer un bon et merveilleux petit déjeuner ? philosopha Ron en regardant sa part de tarte avec gourmandise.

- Il a pas l'air en super forme, c'est peut-être pour ça, réagit Hermione

- Chouette, alors ça y'est, tu nous aide ? demanda le brun avec un grand sourire

- Oui, je capitule. Ça vous évitera peut-être de faire trop de bêtises…

A l'autre bout de la salle, chez les Serpentards :

- Ça va pas Dray ? s'inquiéta son petit ami

- Si si, t'en fait pas, mentit le blond

- T'es sûr ?

- Steph, je viens de te dire que j'allais bien…

Le brun se pencha pour chuchoter à l'oreille de son copain « Alors si tu vas bien...viens avec moi...j'ai envie de toi... »

- Pas le temps, murmura Draco

- Mais si

Le brun se leva, suivit pas le blond.

- Drake ? tu vas où ? demanda Blaise

- Avec Steph

- Tu manges pas ce matin ?

- Pas faim…lança t-il en prenant la direction de la grande porte

- T'inquiète pas pour lui, il est grand, dit Jeff, un magnifique châtain aux yeux marrons en prenant place à côté du métisse. Je peux m'asseoir au fait?

- Bien sûr que oui, répondit ce-dernier déjà sous le charme du nouvel arrivant.

OoOoO

Ce soir là, Harry et Ron étaient assis dans la salle commune des gryffondors, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main. C'était l'heure du bilan de la première journée.

- Bon 'Ry, c'est pas pour critiquer mais on a pas grand chose sur lui pour le moment...

- C'est pas de ma faute si ce type est une vraie savonnette...

- Une quoi?

- C'est un truc moldu. En résumé ça veut dire qu'à chaque fois qu'on s'approche de lui et qu'on est sur le point de découvrir des détails croustillants il nous échappe.

- Mais c'est quoi le rapport avec ta savorene?

- Une savonnette Ron...en fait c'est un savon dur mais quand tu as les mains mouillées t'arrive jamais à le tenir, il glisse toujours.

- Ouais si tu le dis...On peut peut-être revenir au sujet principal tu crois pas? C'est pas le tout mais c'est pas en parlant de savoyerre que la première étape va être validée...

- C'est vrai...

Harry ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête sur le canapé.

_Réfléchis Harry, bon sang réfléchis! Comment avoir ce type sans se faire remarquer? _Après plusieurs minutes de réfection, le jeune homme releva subitement la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- T'es pas bien mec, tu m'as fait peur!

Ron avait la main sur le cœur et respirait fort pour se remettre de ses émotions. Mais en voyant le visage illuminé de son meilleur ami, il comprit qu'il venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle et se calma immédiatement.

- Vas-y accouche! Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé?

- Des trucs tellement simples qu'on a oublié d'y penser...

- Euh...t'as plus de précision? Nan parce que là je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, dit le rouquin.

- En fait on a deux possibilités qui vont se combiner parfaitement

- Bon Harry j'en ai marre! Tu vas me dire à quoi tu penses ou pas?!

- polynectar et cape d'invisibilité

- Oulala, si y'a du polynectar tu m'oublies! J'ai pas envie de me retrouver encore une fois dans le corps d'un monstre! Trancha Ron de but en blanc

- Mais je te parle pas de Crabbe ou Goyle. Plutôt de son meilleur ami ou de son copain...Alors t'en pense quoi? Demanda Harry les yeux larmoyant.

- Sans façon. Ce coup là ce sera sans moi vieux. Nan mais sérieusement, tu me vois embrasser une fouine?! De 1 je te rappelle que j'ai une petite ami et de 2 t'imagines les maladies que ça peut te refiler une fouine? C'est dangereux ces bestioles...Donc tu t'y colles tout seul!

- Et dans le corps de Zabini?

- Harry! Prends la forme de qui tu veux mais laisse moi en dehors de ça s'il te plait

- Pfff...tu parles d'un ami grogna doucement le brun

- J'ai entendu!

- Bon bin tant pis, j'irai seul...

- Mais pourquoi tu prends pas la cape directement au lieu de t'embêter à boire une potion infecte?

- Ron, Ron, Ron...C'est bien ce que je comptais faire. D'abord la cape pour l'espionner un minimum, et le polynectar c'est pour les secrets qu'ils se confient entre eux. Mais j'ai pas encore décider si j'allais prendre l'apparence de Zabini ou de l'autre bouffon.

- T'es vraiment tordu quand même, rajouta le rouquin un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de partir se coucher.

OoOoO

**Carnet de Harry**

Samedi 30 Novembre, 9h10 : mise en place de la phase 1

La proie est arrivée à table il y a 10 minute et discute avec son petit ami, un Serdaigle si j'en crois sa cravate. Il ne mange pas plus que la dernière fois. Il se lève, c'est le moment d'agir. **///**

Harry attendit que Draco sorte de la grande salle pour se lever. Il fut aussitôt interpellé par Hermione qui lui demanda où il allait. Après quelques excuses minables digne d'un gamin de 5 ans, il courut jusqu'au dortoir pour récupérer sa cape et sa carte (on sait jamais, ça peut servir pour retrouver quelqu'un dans Poudlard)

_Alors Malfoy, où est-ce que tu es parti te cacher?..._Harry scruta la carte et ne mis que quelques secondes pour voir son nom se diriger vers le lac en compagnie de quelqu'un. _Surement son copain. C'est parfait..._

OoOoO

- Alors, tu veux faire quoi cet aprèm?

- Je sais pas...

- Moi j'ai une bonne idée pour passer le temps...sourit narquoisement Stephen en embrassant le cou de son petit ami.

Les deux tourtereaux étaient assis près du lac, le brun appuyé contre un arbre avec le blond entre ses jambes, le dos appuyé contre son torse. Quant à Harry, il était tranquillement assis face à eux, observant chaque geste, écoutant chaque parole.

- Encore? Mais t'es insatiable ou quoi?

- On peut dire ça ouais, continua le brun en passant ses mains sous le t-shirt du blond, révélant aux yeux de Harry une forme noire à la frontière du jean de sa fameuse proie.

Mais au lieu de continuer, le serdaigle arrêta ses caresses et sortit une fiole de sa poche.

- Tiens, dit-il en agitant la fiole devant les yeux de Draco

Après un soupir las, celui-ci la prit et la bu d'une traite.

- C'est vraiment infecte ton truc

- Peut-être mais au moins ça marche

Sur ces mots, Stephen mordit violemment le cou diaphane devant lui, ce qui arracha un cri de douleur à sa victime.

- Nan mais t'es malade! Hurla le blond en se tournant pour le regarder dans les yeux

- J'aime bien voir couler ton sang, murmura t-il, fuyant le regard gris pour observer attentivement les gouttelettes rouges glisser sur la peau blanche.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, t'es fêlés. C'est la troisième fois que tu me fais ça en 2 mois!

- Si je t'embrasse tu me pardonne?

- Non!

- T'es sûr?

S'en suivit une phase de négociation terminée par un long et langoureux baiser qui captiva l'attention du gryffondor. Au bout d'une heure de voyeurisme, Harry retourna dans sa salle commune, décidant qu'il en avait assez vu pour la journée. D'accord ce n'était que des échanges buccaux, mais la façon dont avait réagit son bas ventre lui faisait comprendre que s'il continuait ses observations, cela risquait fortement de compromettre la suite de la mission. (comment voulez-vous être discret et méchant si la personne en face de vous vous excite au plus haut point et que vous avez envie de lui sauter dessus?...)

_Demain j'essaierai le polynectar pour être dans la peau de Zabini... _

OoOoO

**Carnet de Harry**

Mardi 3 Décembre, 22h10: Conclusion de la phase 1

Etape pas vraiment concluante...aucune information capitale découverte mis à part que son petit ami est super bizarre.

Note à moi-même: 1/ se débarrasser de lui assez rapidement sinon la tentative d'approche et de drague va se retrouver à l'eau avec le calamar géant.

2/ ne plus jamais retenter l'expérience du polynectar!!! ou alors ne plus jamais confondre un cheveux noir avec un poil de rat... Ça aurait pu être intéressant pour se glisser dans le dortoir des serpentards si le chat d'Hermione ne m'avait pas coursé pendant 2h pour me manger...J'ai dû rester cacher sous le placard de Ron le temps que l'effet de la potion cesse. (Penser également à lui dire de passer un coup de balai dessous, j'ai faillit m'étouffer avec la poussière à cause de mon petit nez de rongeur...)

Conclusion générale de ces 3 jours d'observation: Le sujet ne mange pas beaucoup, boit souvent une potion dans une fiole rouge (découvrir de quoi il s'agit), passe pas mal de temps à la bibliothèque et va quelque fois se promener près du lac. Il aurait apparemment un tatouage en bas du ventre (à vérifier).

Pour éviter une perte de temps inutile, c'est le moment de passer à la phase 2...**///**

* * *

A bientôt


	3. Chapitre 2

Les pensées de Harry sont en _italique_

Les pensées de Draco sont entre des * (*...*)

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir ^^

(Un grand merci également à tout ceux qui lisent mon histoire, même s'ils ne laissent pas de commentaires ;-) )

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre

* * *

**Etape 2 : Ne plus l'insulter et le regarder gentiment **

_Olala, elle va être dure celle là. Si je le regarde trop gentiment il va se douter de quelque chose. Il faut pas non plus je j'avance trop vite sinon je vais arriver à l'étape 7 avant d'avoir commencé la 2..._

_Quelle prise de tête...Dans quoi je me suis encore fourré?..._

Harry fut sortit de ses pensées par des coups de coude répétés dans ses côtes.

- Ron, pourquoi tu me frappes comme ça?

- Peut-être parce que c'est l'heure d'aller en cours et donc qu'il faudrait que tu arrêtes de rêver? Suggéra Hermione.

_- _Je rêve pas, je réfléchis

- Parce que dans ton cas il y a une différence entre les deux? Le nargua Dean

Dean et Seamus se tapèrent dans les mains en signe de victoire.

- Vous perdez rien pour attendre, sourit Harry

- Bon aller, on y va! On va être en retard si vous continuer de trainer comme ça!

- Ma chérie, calme toi, on va le temps...dit Ron en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie.

_- _Est-ce que tu as regardé l'heure récemment? Sourit la brunette

- Bin oui il est...(regarde sa montre) oh mince! Harry active toi!!!

Le début de l'après-midi passa doucement et le survivant n'avait toujours pas croisé Draco dans les couloirs. _Jamais là où il faut ces serpentards_.

- Harry, soupira Hermione en voyant son ami trépigner d'impatience. Pour l'instant tu es le seul à être embêté par cette situation.

- Comment ça?

- Bin oui, tu penses à ton plan jour et nuit. Tu as tellement la tête ailleurs que les profs t'ont regardé bizarrement toute la journée. Mais pour l'instant lui ça le touche pas. T'as pas remarqué comme il s'en fou royalement de nous? Tu vas te brûler les ailes si tu continues.

_- _Comment tu veux qu'il se brûle les ailes? C'est pas un oiseau...pouffa Ron

- Ronald, c'est une expression moldue...dit Hermione au bord de la dépression

- Pour revenir à nos moutons, continua Harry, je suis pas d'accord avec toi Mione...Tu penses vraiment que si je l'approchais directement il tomberait dans le panneau aussi facilement? Et puis ce serait pas marrant. Alors qu'avec mon plan infaillible...

- Eh mec, sérieux du devrais arrêter avec ce sourire diabolique...ça devient flippant, intervint Ron.

- Oups, désolé, répondit le brun en se reformant un visage moins démoniaque.

- Au fait Harry, juste une question comme ça, pour satisfaire ma curiosité...Comment il va voir que tu le regardes gentiment alors qu'il nous ignore complètement depuis au moins 3 mois? Demanda Hermione, un grand sourire aux lèvres pour avoir piégé son meilleur ami.

- Ah mince! J'avais pas réfléchis à ça...

OoOoO

- Draco

- Blaise

- Arrête de faire ça! S'indigna le métisse

- De faire quoi?

- De m'appeler par mon prénom quand je prononce le tien!

- Pourtant c'est comme ça que tu t'appelles, sourit le blond

- Oui mais...oh et puis zut! S'énerva Zabini en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé de la salle commune.

- C'est bon aller, excuse-moi

Draco s'approcha de son meilleur ami. Les deux garçons regardèrent les flammes crépiter dans la cheminée quelques minutes avant que le silence ne soit interrompu par un Blaise à la voix plus qu'hésitante.

- Euh...j'ai...euh

- Zab, depuis quand t'as peur de me parler? Demanda Malfoy en plantant ses orbes grises dans celles de son frère de coeur.

- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, avoua enfin le brun, se trouvant une soudaine attirance pour le livre de botanique posé à côté de lui, le fixant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Mais c'est génial! Draco bondit sur le sofa, excité comme un gamin de 4 ans en voyant ses cadeaux de noël au pied du sapin. C'est qui? J'le connais?

- Nan, enfin je sais pas, peut-être...Mais y'a rien entre nous, on a juste parlé.

- Il faut un début à tout. Dis-moi son nom

- Mais si tu le connais et que tu le trouves pas bien...murmura le brun gêné, ne finissant pas sa phrase.

Le blond posa sa main blanche, glacée sur le bras foncé et brûlant de son meilleur ami. Ce geste rassurant fit soupirer Blaise.

- Si il te plait à toi alors il me plaira à moi aussi. Tant qu'il ne te fait pas de mal tout ira bien.

- Jeff Lewis, il est à Serdaigle

- Un châtain aux yeux marrons non?

Blaise acquiesça.

- Je le connais vite fait. Il est dans la même chambre que Stephen. Mais je sais pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, il est bien gentil ce gars.

Heureux, le métisse sauta dans les bras de son meilleur ami en souriant avant de se reculer et de désigner un bout de tissu entourant le cou du blond.

- Depuis quand t'aimes porter des écharpes toi?

- C'est pas une écharpe

- Ah bon. Et c'est quoi si s'en est pas une? Demanda le brun amusé

- Je sais pas mais j'aime bien, rétorqua Draco.

- Drake, t'essaierai pas de cacher un méga suçon avec ça par hasard?

- Voilà, t'as deviné! Mentit-il en se levant

Cependant, il fut retenu dans sa tentative de fuite par un Zabini au regard suspicieux.

- Fais voir

- Plus tard, je vais aller faire un tour.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte mais un bras puissant vint lui ceinturer la taille, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus.

- Tu sais pas mentir, chuchota Blaise pendant que son deuxième bras s'affairait à enlever le tissu vert. C'EST QUOI CE TRUC? Hurla t-il en se reculant, les yeux exorbités. Il pointa du doigt une certaine morsure faite quelques jours plus tôt.

- C'est rien

- Tu plaisantes j'espère! C'est Stephen qui t'as fait ça? Le brun se rapprocha et examina la blessure.

- Il a pas fait exprès...Il me faisait un suçon et quelque chose lui a fait peur. Donc il m'a mordu...

Blaise soupira, il savait que Draco lui mentait, il le lisait dans ses yeux. Mais pour ne pas déclencher une nouvelle guerre, il préféra ne rien dire pour l'instant et changer de sujet.

- Ton coeur tape vite...s'inquiéta Zabini en sentant le pouls irrégulier et beaucoup trop rapide de son ami contre sa main. Tu devrais aller prendre tes médicaments

- C'est déjà fait

- Va voir Rogue ou envoie un mot à ton père pour retourner chez le médicomage. Si t'as déjà pris tes potions et que ça continue c'est que ça s'aggrave...

- Blaise...soupira le blond. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi mais je vais bien...Je vais aller me promener un moment et ça va passer. Pendant ce temps là tu devrais réfléchir à une tac tic d'approche pour Jeff...

Après un clin d'œil suggestif, Malfoy sortit de la salle commune, près à parcourir les couloirs de Poudlard.

OoOoO

_Zut, zut et zut! Comment je vais faire...Pourquoi j'ai pas pensé à ça avant? Comment faire pour qu'il s'aperçoive que je suis gentil avec lui?_

BOUM

Harry se retrouva projeté au sol en même temps qu'une autre personne.

- Potter?! Tu pourrais pas regarder où tu marches?!

- _C'est toi salle fouine qui vois pas où tu mets les pieds._ Excuse-moi, répondit le brun en essayant de faire paraître la plus grande sincérité du monde dans ses yeux. L'occasion était trop belle pour la laisser passer.

Il se releva et tendit la main à sa proie, dont le regard alla plusieurs fois de cette mains tendue devant lui aux yeux verts de son propriétaire pour déceler de la moquerie ou de la méchanceté. Rien.

- Merci, prononça Draco à contre coeur en acceptant l'aide pour se relever.

- De rien. Bonne nuit Malfoy. _Fais d'horribles cauchemars..._

Sans attendre de réponse, Harry continua sa route un grand sourire trônant sur ses lèvres, laissant sur son chemin un blondinet déboussolé par la soudaine gentillesse de son « ennemi »

* Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à Potter? Il est tombé sur la tête ou quoi? En tout cas il m'a fait mal *

Draco se massa l'épaule puis s'appuya contre le mur du couloir avant de se laisser doucement glisser le long de celui-ci pour s'asseoir à même le sol. Là, il porta une main à son coeur. Elle vogua ensuite vers ses poumons où elle agrippa fortement la peau, laissant sans aucun doute une énorme marque rouge.

OoOoO

C'est tout heureux que Harry passa le portrait de la grosse dame, trouvant Ron assis sur le canapé entrain de caresser les cheveux de sa petite amie, endormie sur ses genoux.

- Tu m'as l'air bien joyeux. T'as trouvé un truc pour que la fouine remarque ta gentillesse?

- Plus besoin, c'est déjà fait, sourit Harry devant un Ron abasourdi

- Comment ça?

- Je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs en me promenant. Il avait l'air bien étonné que je ne l'insulte pas et que je lui souhaite une bonne nuit.

Ron éclata de rire ce qui manqua de réveiller Hermione.

- Et tu vas la continuer combien de temps cette phase?

- En fait je pense passer à l'étape suivante dès demain. Je voulais juste qu'il s'aperçoive que j'étais devenu gentil avec lui. Aller, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

**Carnet de Harry**

Mercredi 4 décembre, 23h17: fin de l'étape 2

Après une journée à réfléchir au problème de cette étape, la proie est finalement tombée dans le piège suite à un malheureux accident dans le couloir. Parfait. Je me laisse 3 jours pour valider la phase 3 dont le principal problème sera de le faire coller sans qu'il s'aperçoive que c'est de ma faute...La nuit porte conseil... **///**

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour que je sache si ça vaut la peine que je continue cette histoire ou pas :D

A bientôt


	4. Chapitre 3

Les pensées de Harry sont en _italique_

Les pensées de Draco sont entre des * (*...*)

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait plaisir et ça motive à écrire et à poster plus rapidement :D

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Etape 3: Me retrouver en colle avec lui**

_Pfff...Je sais pas quel est l'idiot qui a inventé la citation « la nuit porte conseil » mais il devrait aller se pendre parce que la garce ne m'a rien apporté du tout. Sachant que le bal est le 20 décembre il faut que je m'active...Parce que 15 jours pour qu'il me supporte, qu'on devienne ami, le charmer et tout, ça risque vraiment d'être chaud en fin de compte. Mais j'y arriverai où je ne m'appelle plus Harry Potter!_

**Carnet de Harry**

Jeudi 5 décembre, 8h34: début de la phase 3

En fait mes trois jours pour valider la phase 3 viennent de se transformer en 2. Bin oui, j'ai oublié qu'on avait pas cours le samedi et si j'attends jusqu'à lundi je vais perdre 48 précieuses heures. Le temps est désormais compté. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé l'idée ingénieuse qui me permettra d'être collé au même moment que lui...mais ça ne serait tarder, j'y réfléchis activement. Enfin, aussi activement que ce cours me le permet...C'est vrai quoi, c'est tellement soporifique que j'ai l'impression que je vais m'endormir d'une minute à l'autre. **///**

- Monsieur Potter!

Harry frissonna en sentant le fantôme de son professeur passer au travers de son corps.

- Je vois que la révolte des gobelins ne vous interesse pas étant donné que vous ne vous donnez même pas la peine de prendre des notes sur ce que je dis. Ce que je ne comprends vraiment pas d'ailleurs. Ces créatures sont passionnantes et leur histoire est absolument fantastique [...] _Ça se voit que vous ne vous entendez pas parler, vous pourriez endormir n'importe quelle créature rien qu'avec le son de votre voix..._ Enfin bref, je ne peux laisser passer un tel comportement dans mon cours. Je vous attend donc demain soir de 20h à 23h ici-même.

Avant de retourner à sa lecture monotone, Binns se tourna vers la gauche de la salle.

**- **Monsieur Zabini, je vous serais gré de réveiller votre camarade et de le prévenir de sa retenue de demain soir en même temps que Monsieur Potter.

- Où en étais-je...Ah oui...On voyait alors que les gobelins étaient extrêmement fâchés de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Mais avaient-ils totalement raison ? Depuis toujours, les gobelins n'ont pas voulu dévoiler leur secret et donc [...]

**Carnet de Harry**

Jeudi 5 décembre, 8h43

En fait je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. C'est de loin le meilleur cours de ma vie. J'adore l'histoire de la magie :D Il faudra que je pense à dire merci à Malfoy pour m'avoir simplifié la tâche en s'endormant comme ça. Même pas besoin de me fatiguer, il a trouvé la solution au problème. J'ai plus qu'à attendre jusqu'à demain et je pourrai lui refaire le coup du gentil Harry. On va bien rigoler quand tout ça sera fini. MOUHAHAH **///**

OoOoO

* Pff, franchement géniale cette journée...Quand je pense que je suis collé demain. C'est pas de ma faute si les potions que je prends me donne envie de dormir. Si Binns pouvait être un peu plus actif aussi ce serait pas plus mal. Mais bon, enfin fini pour aujourd'hui.*

En rentrant dans sa salle commune, Draco eu la mauvaise surprise de trouver un bout de parchemin griffonné sur son bureau.

« Rendez-vous salle de bains des préfets, 19h . Steph »

Le blond soupira à la lecture du mot. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de manger et d'aller se coucher tôt. Mais impossible de dire non à son petit-ami. Il avait la salle manie de se montrer violent quand il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait. C'est donc la mort dans l'âme qu'il s'allongea sur son lit pour se reposer avant de se préparer pour son rendez-vous.

OoOoO

19h 00min 15 secondes

**- **T'es en retard!

Stephen arborait un air contrarié.

**- **Nan il est pile 19h

- T'as 15 secondes de retard

- Oui bin c'est pas dramatique * qu'est-ce qu'il est énervant quand il s'y met lui...*

Le brun soupira d'énervement et vint se placer derrière son copain. Un immense sourire vint naître sur son visage en voyant la belle marque rouge sur son cou. Il passa son doigt dessus ce qui déclencha une grimace de douleur chez le blond.

**- **C'est beau, murmura le serdaigle.

Draco ignora une fois de plus les tendances vampiriques et sadiques plus que douteuses de son homme pour se concentrer sur la langue brûlante qui était entrain de parcourir son cou. Deux mains chaudes passèrent sous sa chemise pour lui caresser doucement le ventre avant de venir défaire les boutons de l'encombrant vêtement.

Cependant, Stephen avait la désagréable habitude de changer soudainement d'attitude. Les ongles vinrent donc remplacer les caresses tendit que les dents remplacèrent les lèvres.

**- **Une salle de bains c'est pas justement pour prendre un bain normalement? Dit Draco en essayant tant bien que mal de retarder au maximum les attaques douloureuses de son petit-ami.

- Ah si, j'avais oublié. En plus j'ai déjà fait couler l'eau.

Stephen se déshabilla rapidement puis s'engouffra dans le liquide translucide avec un soupir de bien-être.

- Alors, tu viens bébé?

Draco hésita quelques secondes mais enleva finalement ses vêtements pour se glisser à son tour dans la baignoire. Stephen entrepris de lui embrasser la nuque quand il aperçut une tâche rouge dans le bas du dos de son amoureux.

- C'est quoi ça? Le visage fermé, il pointa du doigt la tâche

- Steph, aux dernières nouvelles j'ai pas les yeux derrière la tête donc si tu pouvais me dire de quoi tu parles ça m'aiderait un peu...

- Du suçon que t'as en bas du dos?

L'accusé soupira.

- Si j'ai un suçon c'est que c'est toi qui me l'a fait

- Nan c'est pas moi!!!

- Et qui veux-tu que ce soit si c'est pas toi?! S'énerva le blond, pas très heureux à l'idée que son petit-ami l'accuse de l'avoir trompé.

- J'en sais rien moi, c'est à toi de me le dire.

Stephen se rapprocha dangereusement de Draco, les poings serrés, la mâchoire crispée.

- Si c'est pas toi qui m'a encore mordu ou aspiré la peau comme un malade c'est que je me suis cogné, essaya de se défendre Malfoy en reculant jusqu'à heurter le bord du bassin.

- J'te crois pas!

- Ecoute, le matin je me lève, tu m'attends devant ma salle commune. On va déjeuner ensemble. Tu m'accompagnes en cours. A midi on mange ensemble. Tu me raccompagnes à nouveau en cours. On mange ensemble le soir. On passe la soirée ensemble et après tu me raccompagnes à ma salle commune. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais le temps et l'envie d'aller voir ailleurs???

- Et bin je sais pas comment t'as fait mais c'est évident que tu m'as trompé! Le brun s'avança encore.

- Euh...arrête tes conneries, tu m'fais peur là...

- Si tu voulais pas avoir peur de moi il fallait pas coucher avec un autre homme.

- De toute façon quoi que je te dise ça va finir pareil alors vas-y, fais toi plaisir.

Très vite, l'eau pure et claire se teinta de rouge carmin...

OoOoO

- Harry?

- Quoi?!

- Pourquoi t'es énervés comme ça? Demanda le rouquin le vendredi midi lors du repas.

- Je ne suis pas énervé, répondit le brun

- Alors pourquoi t'es de mauvaise humeur comme ça? Insista Ron qui connaissait trop bien son meilleur ami pour savoir quand quelque chose le tracassait.

- Parce que j'ai pas encore vu Malfoy

- Hein?! Oula Harry, ça va plus là...tu te rends compte que tu deviens accroc à lui?

- Mais nan, t'as pas compris, soupira le sauveur face à la remarque stupide de son ami. Si il n'est pas là c'est peut-être qu'il est malade. Et si il est malade alors il ne viendra pas à la retenue ce soir et mon plan va foirer.

- Ahhh...tu sais que tu m'as vraiment fait peur? J'ai cru que t'étais tombé amoureux de lui...rassuré, Ron dévora sa cuisse de poulet.

- Moi amoureux de Malfoy?! Ron, sérieux tu devrais réfléchir avant de sortir des conneries pareilles

- Mais ché pas ma faute si tu chais pas t'exchprimer correctement! (Cette phrase lui valut une belle claque derrière la tête de la part de sa petite amie et une leçon de morale sur le fait de ne pas parler la bouche pleine...)

OoOoO

_19h45. Plus qu'un tout petit quart d'heure et l'étape 3 pourra enfin commencer. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est d'être poli, sourire et de l'ignorer si jamais il m'envoie des piques. J'espère qu'il n'est pas malade...Oh mon dieu, c'est la première fois que j'espère qu'il ne lui arrive rien...Enfin, c'est pour les besoins du plan. C'était l'occasion rêvée._

Heureusement pour Harry, Malfoy arriva 10 minutes plus tard et s'appuya sur le mur en face du brun, sans dire un mot et sans le regarder. Cependant, ce dernier se figea en voyant le visage tuméfié de son ennemi. _Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? En fait je m'en fou, il est là et c'est le principal._

Le survivant n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion car le professeur Binns apparut au travers de la porte de sa salle de classe.

- Entrez et asseyez-vous , ordonna t-il. Vous avez 3h pour me faire 60 cm de parchemins sur la révolte des gobelins puisque vous n'écoutiez rien hier. Vous pouvez utiliser votre livre et ceux qui sont à votre disposition dans le placard à côté de mon bureau.

Le fantôme allait sortir quand il se retourna soudainement.

- Et interdiction de vous battre sinon vous serez collés tous les deux tous les vendredi soirs pour le reste de l'année. Je reviendrai à 23h.

Sur ces mots, il disparut. _Aller, c'est le moment d'être gentil et de lui parler correctement._

- Malfoy?Appela doucement le brun.

- Potter

- _sa voix n'est pas méprisante, ça commence bien. _Tu connais quelque chose sur la guerre des gobelins?

- Pas plus que ce qu'il y a dans notre bouquin.

- Malfoy?

- Potter

- Comment tu t'ai fait ces trucs au visage?

- ça ne te regarde pas

- _ça valait le coup d'essayer..._Malfoy?

- Potter on a du boulot alors arrête de parler s'il te plait!

_- Mais c'est qu'elle est nerveuse notre petite fouine. _OK

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche dans son livre d'histoire de la magie, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le placard indiqué par le professeur.

- T'as besoin de quelque chose pendant que je suis debout?

Surpris par cette attitude, Draco releva la tête de son parchemin pour fixer le brun.

- Alors, tu veux quelque chose? S'impatienta intérieurement Harry en faisant attention de ne pas extériorisé son début d'énervement.

- Non c'est bon, merci

_Calme Harry, Calme...Comment veux-tu devenir ami avec lui dans les prochaines étapes si tu t'énerves aussi facilement? Il va le sentir et il va savoir que tu mijotes quelque chose._

**Carnet de Harry**

Vendredi 6 décembre, 21h46: étape 3 en cours

La retenue a plutôt bien commencé. La proie est entrain de travailler sans s'occuper de moi. Elle se laisse apprivoiser assez facilement apparemment, même si pour l'instant elle ne doit pas trop comprendre pourquoi je suis gentil avec elle. En même temps, je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi elle ne m'insulte pas non plus. Peut-être en a t-elle marre de nos guerres et souhaite faire la paix? Ce serait génial pour la suite de la mission. **///**

_J'en ai marre de ce devoir. Ça fait deux heures que je suis dessus et j'arrive pas à me concentrer. Le petit blond à côté de moi m'énerve. J'arrête pas de me demander quelle manière je vais utiliser pour faire qu'il supporte ma présence. Surtout que c'est indispensable si je veux lui proposer mon amitié après...Oh mince, il s'est endormi. D'un côté ce serait marrant de le laisser comme ça, le prof le collerait encore. Mais mon plan me pousse à faire le contraire de ce que je veux...pfff_

Harry se leva et s'approcha du blond. Il posé sa main sur son épaule et commença à le secouer doucement.

- Mafoy

- ...

- Malfoy!

- Hum

- Réveille-toi!

Draco releva sa tête de la table et regarda Harry bizarrement.

- Potter?

- Oui c'est moi et si tu veux éviter que Binns te colles encore tu devrais te dépêcher de finir ton parchemin.

Le brun retourna à sa place et se mit au boulot. D'accord il avait eu envie d'être collé aujourd'hui, mais si il pouvait éviter de l'être les autres jours...

OoOoO

**Carnet de Harry**

Vendredi 6 décembre, 23h20

Conclusion de l'étape 3:

La retenue s'est parfaitement déroulée. Malfoy m'a même remercié de l'avoir réveillé afin qu'il termine son devoir. Binns a semblé content de nos parchemins.

L'étape 4 sera beaucoup plus simple que je le pensais et je sais déjà comment je vais procéder :D

* * *

Je ne sais pas si vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Personnellement il ne me plait pas trop (mais les suivants seront plus intéressant).

Une petite review?

A bientôt


	5. Chapitre 4

Les pensées de Harry sont en _italique_

Les pensées de Draco sont entre des * (*...*)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et merci également à tout ceux qui lisent ma fic même sans laisser de traces ;-)

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Etape 4 : Faire qu'il supporte ma présence**

**Carnet de Harry**

Samedi 7 décembre, 9h18

Aujourd'hui est un tournant dans mon plan. Si je ne réussi pas cette étape, je ne pourrais jamais faire les autres. Mais j'ai confiance en moi et en mon talent de comédien. Par contre je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour me débarrasser de son copain. Qu'est-ce qu'il est collant...Ils sont tout le temps ensemble et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il semble être assez jaloux. Chaque fois qu'un gars (ou une fille d'ailleurs) regarde Malfoy, son visage change complètement et on dirait qu'il veut le (ou la) tuer. Ça va être difficile de devenir « ami » avec la blondinette dans ces conditions. **///**

- Harry?

- Oui Ron

- Tu viens avec nous à Pré-au-lard cet aprèm? On va aller boire un coup et achetez plein de bonbons...en disant cela, les yeux du rouquin étincelèrent de joie.

- Ron, tu sais bien qu'en ce moment Harry a des choses beaucoup plus importante à faire que d'être avec nous...T'as oublié son plan...

En entendant cette phrase de sa meilleure amie, le brun se sentit mal à l'aise et décida que son étape pourrait attendre un tout petit peu. Après tout, il savait déjà quoi faire pour que Malfoy morde à l'hameçon. Et puis, il avait tout le weekend pour ça.

- Bin sûr que je viens. Je crois que je vais m'acheter au moins une demi douzaine de chocogrenouilles.

- Mmm...quand tu l'attrapes après son bond et que tu l'a mets dans ta bouche...Tu sens le chocolat fondre doucement et ce délicieux goût envahi tes papilles...

Le rouquin fut sorti de son rêve chocolaté par le regard furieux de sa copine.

- Ron! Quand tu auras fini de fantasmer sur tes grenouilles tu pourras peut-être t'occuper de moi!

- Excuse-moi, murmura le roux en embrassant sa petite-amie

_Ils sont trop mignons. Un jour il faudra que je pense à me trouver un copain. Ça doit être sympa d'être en couple de temps en temps._

- A quoi tu penses 'Ry?

- A rien...mentit le brun. Bon, il est tard. On va peut-être aller se préparer pour partir vous croyez pas?

Les trois amis quittèrent la grande salle pour rejoindre leur salle commune.

OoOoO

- Aller bébé pardonne-moi pour avant hier...je te jure que je recommencerai pas.

Cela faisait maintenant presque deux jours que Draco évitait soigneusement Stephen, ce que ce dernier n'appréciait guère.

- S'il te plait amour, je suis vraiment désolé.

Draco se retourna, faisant face au brun. Le couloir était désert.

- Désolé de quoi? De m'avoir accusé de t'avoir trompé et de m'avoir frappé ou de m'avoir fait boire du veritasserum après pour enfin te rendre compte que je ne te mentais pas?

- Euh...des deux???

Le blond se remit à marcher, son petit-ami lui courant toujours après.

- Aller bébé, c'étaient seulement deux ou trois petits coups...Tu vas pas en faire une montagne.

- Deux ou trois petits coups? Tu te fous de moi?! Tu m'as cogné pendant une demi-heure sans t'arrêter!

- Mon coeur je t'ai déjà demandé pardon...Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus?

- Que tu me laisse réfléchir. Je suis pas prêt à te pardonner aussi facilement. Que tu me frappes de temps en temps j'accepte encore. Mais aussi violemment que tu l'as fait jeudi ça a du mal à passer.

- Je comprends. Bon bin je vais te laisser tranquille et quand tu m'auras pardonné tu me feras signe alors...

- Oui on fait ça comme ça.

Doucement, Stephen s'approcha de son « ex » petit-ami et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de partir dans le sens opposé à celui du blond.

OoOoO

- C'était génial! T'as vu, j'ai réussi à toutes les manger. Ton homme c'est le plus fort Mione chérie. Je les ai tous plumé ces gros nigauds.

Hermione afficha un air dégoûté devant la fierté et la modestie de son copain.

- Personnellement je retiens surtout le moment où tu as faillit vomir après la dixième...rigola Harry.

- Non mais franchement, tu es fière d'avoir dépensé tout ton argent de poche pour un concours idiot?! Demanda la brunette excédée.

- Ma puce, c'était bien plus qu'un concours idiot! C'était la palme d'or du plus gros mangeur de chocogrenouilles. Tu devrais être fière d'être la petite-amie du vainqueur.

- Moi ce que je retiens moi surtout c'est que j'ai passé 2h à te voir t'empiffrer comme un porc devant la moitié de la population sorcière d'Angleterre!

Sur ce, la jeune femme partit s'enfermer dans son dortoir.

- Harry, t'y comprends quelque chose à la psychologie féminine? Demanda un Ron complètement dépité.

- Désolé vieux. Si j'y comprenais quelque chose aux femmes, je serais peut-être pas homo...En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, elle aurait peut-être aimé que tu lui achètes un petit truc avec ton argent au lieu d'acheter tout le stock de chocogrenouilles du magasin...

- Tu crois? Je vais aller emprunter de l'argent à ma sœur et y retourner demain alors...Comme ça, ça lui fera une belle surprise

- Ouais, fais ça. Bon,je te laisse essayer de calmer la lionne. Commence par t'excuser, ça pourrait être pas mal...

- Tu vas où?

- D'abord je vais chercher ma carte et ensuite je pars à la chasse à la fouine.

- Ok, bonne chance, lança Ron avant de monter les escaliers à toute allure pour rejoindre sa dulcinée.

OoOoO

_Malfoy, à nous deux. .._

_Je sors ma carte et mets plusieurs secondes à trouver son nom dessus. Il est vers le lac, au même endroit où je l'ai observé samedi dernier. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui il n'y a pas d'autre nom à côté du sien. Oh, ma pauvre petite fouine est toute seule? Quelle aubaine...Ne t'inquiète pas mon joli, je viens te tenir compagnie et tu vas apprécier ça..._

Il faisait froid en ce début décembre et la neige commençait à tomber sur Poudlard. Harry resserra sa cape autour de lui et marcha d'un pas lent mais décidé vers le lac. De loin, il aperçut la silhouette de son ennemi recroquevillé sous le majestueux chêne. En effet, quand il s'approcha, il vit que le jeune homme regardait dans le vide, les genoux repliés contre son torse, les bras et la tête posés dessus. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu arrivé, le vent couvrant sans doute le bruit de ses pas. C'est au moment où le brun s'assied que Draco sembla sortit de sa léthargie. Il le regarda fixement avant de prendre la parole.

- Fou moi la paix Potter

- J'ai autant le droit que toi de m'appuyer contre cet arbre

- Y'en a plein dans le parc, tu peux pas t'en trouver un autre?

- Nan j'aime bien celui-là.

- Tu pouvais pas rester dans le château comme tout le monde?

- Ma présence te dérange tant que ça?

Draco soupira et reprit sa contemplation du lac. Harry prit ça pour un non et s'appuya donc plus confortablement contre le tronc du vieux chêne.

- Pourquoi t'es tout seul?

- Parce que j'ai envie

- Pourquoi?

- Potter ferme là! Ma vie ne te regarde pas, je te l'ai déjà dit hier

- Tu veux toujours pas me dire comment tu t'es blessés?

- Non

- S'il te plait

- Non

- S'il te plait

- T'es énervant! Si je te le dis après tu t'en vas?

- Nan mais par contre je peux me taire

Draco ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête sur l'arbre.

- Je te préviens qu'après je veux plus t'entendre. Compris? Pas une seule question, ni remarque, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Le survivant porta une main à son cœur.

- Promis, dit le brun le plus solennellement possible.

- Mon copain, murmura le blond.

- Hein! c'est lui qui t'as

Harry fut coupé dans sa phrase par un regard tellement glacial qu'un ours aurait rebroussé chemin s'il avait vu ces yeux là. Les deux garçons restèrent donc assis côte à côte, silencieusement, pendant une longue demi-heure avant que le brun ne se relève pour repartir vers le château.

- Tu devrais rentrer aussi, tu vas attraper froid

- Merci Potter mais je n'ai besoin de personne pour me dire ce que j'ai à faire ou non

- OK, bon bin gèles bien dehors alors. A plus

OoOoO

**Carnet de Harry**

Samedi 7 décembre, 21h56

J'ai commencé l'étape 4 tout à l'heure. J'avoue que d'être assis silencieusement à côté de LUI n'était pas si désagréable. Quand je disais que son copain était bizarre...il l'a frappé et ça a dû être assez violent si j'en crois les coupures et les hématomes qu'il a au visage. Je me demande pourquoi il reste avec. Il faudra que je pense à lui demander quand on sera « ami ». Demain je vais réessayer la technique d'approche que j'ai employé aujourd'hui. Comme je l'avais présagé, ça fonctionne plutôt bien. **///**

OoOoO

- Malfoy

- Encore toi! Mais tu me suis ou quoi?! Même plus possible de rester seul 5 minutes dans cette école...

- C'est pas de ma faute si tu t'assois contre mon arbre préféré au moment où je veux venir ici.

- Et bin désolé mais j'ai pas envie de partir pour faire te faire plaisir.

- Je t'ai pas demandé de partir

- ...

Comme la veille, Harry prit place aux côtés de son ennemi. Il avait attendu toute la journée que ce dernier s'isole dans le parc pour continuer sa phase d'approche. Il s'abstint de parler plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à briser le silence.

- Je peux te poser une question?

- Non

- S'il te plait

- Non

- S'il te plait

- Potter tu me gonfles! T'as rien d'autre à faire franchement?

- Non

- Pfff...Une seule question et après tu fermes ta grande gueule!

En s'énervant, Draco sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il sortit une fiole de sa poche et la but sans faire attention au jeune homme à côté de lui.

En voyant ça, Harry hésita quelques secondes sur la question à poser. Continuer sur la voix d'hier ou le questionner sur la potion qu'il venait de boire (qui n'était pas de la même couleur que celle qu'il prenait durant ses observations...intrigant...).

- Bon Potter tu t'actives. J'ai pas toute la journée moi...

- Pourquoi il t'a frappé comme ça?

- T'es chiant avec tes questions personnelles. J'y gagne quoi à te répondre?

- Tu ne gagneras rien. Par contre tu perdras l'entente du son de ma magnifique voix...sourit Harry

Une fois de plus, Draco soupira.

- Parce qu'il a crut que je l'avais trompé. Ça te va? Ta curiosité de Gryffi est satisfaite?

- Oui.

Comme promis, Harry se tut._ En fait, c'est plutôt agréable d'être avec Malfoy. Ça me posera moins de problème quand je vais devoir passer plus de temps avec lui pour notre futur amitié. Mine de rien, c'est la prochaine étape. Et la plus dure je le crains. Parce que entre supporter ma présence et me raconter tous ses secrets, il y a un gouffre. Quoique, il se livre assez facilement. Mais si je veux qu'il me raconte tout il va falloir qu'il ait confiance en moi._

_- _Tu parles pas beaucoup Malfoy. Je t'ai connu plus loquasse...

- Si je me suis isolé c'est que j'ai pas envie de parler. Et même si j'avais envie de parler j'irais voir mon meilleur ami et pas mon ennemi personnel.

- C'est pas très gentil ça...rigola le brun

- Potter, tait-toi ou dégage!

- Okay...de toute façon il fait trop froid ici. Salut

OoOoO

**Carnet de Harry**

Dimanche 8 décembre, 19h49: Conclusion de l'étape 4

Le 8 décembre s'achève dans quelques heures et je suis aux anges. La phase 4 a été un franc succès et j'ai hâte de commencer la suivante. Je craignais d'avoir choisi la proie la plus difficile de Poudlard mais en fin de compte tout se passe comme je le souhaite. Un jeu d'enfant.

Malfoy, tu vas souffrir... :D :D :D** ///**

* * *

Voilou...J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^

Une petite review pour me le dire? Et si vous trouvez que ça va trop vite, trop doucement ou autre chose, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ;-)

A bientôt


	6. Chapitre 5

Les pensées de Harry sont en _italique_

Les pensées de Draco sont entre des * (*...*)

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour ce « léger » retard...c'est la faute de mes examens (bin oui, faut bien trouver un coupable; du moment que c'est pas moi...^^) et je voulais vous remerciez pour vos reviews.

Je suis aussi à la recherche de « gentilles » petites choses à faire subir à Stephen plus tard (pour se venger de tout ce qu'il fait à Draco) alors exprimez-vous si vous avez des idées (bon, me le tuez pas quand même...c'est vrai quoi, c'est un peu de ma faute si il est pas net ce type, pas totalement de la sienne... :D). J'attends vos suggestions.

Bon, stop au blabla et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Etape 5: Devenir son ami**

**Carnet de Harry**

Lundi 9 décembre, 7h10: début de l'étape la plus difficile

J'avoue avoir été très confiant depuis le début, mais cette étape là me laisse assez dubitatif...Après une nuit de réflexions intenses, je me demande comment je vais faire pour devenir ami avec lui... J'ai peut-être négligé le fait qu'on est ennemi depuis le premier jour à Poudlard...Enfin, il sera toujours mon ennemi même si je deviens ami avec lui (bin oui puisque je fais semblant...). Je crois qu'il faut que je continue à l'approcher comme dans l'étape précédente, mais en essayant de ne pas l'exaspérer avec mes questions...C'est qu'elle est coriace quand elle est de mauvais poil la fouine **///**

.

.

** OoOoO**

.

.

- Blaise?

- Mm?

- Tu devrais arrêter de le regarder comme ça...dit le blond en souriant

- Hein?! Mais je regarde personne! Se défendit le brun soudainement très intéressé par son bol de café.

- Tiens, il est mignon le gars qui discute avec Jeff...

Blaise releva immédiatement la tête, les mâchoires crispées par la jalousie.

- Mais il est tout seul! Pourquoi tu m'as dit qu'il était avec quelqu'un? Ses yeux noirs fixèrent son meilleur ami d'un air mécontent.

- Pour voir ta tête. Et je suis pas déçu...je t'avais jamais vu jaloux comme ça, rigola le blond.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux...juste un peu possessif...

- Juste un peu? Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas de sortir avec toi? Reprit sérieusement Draco.

- T'es fou! Je le connais depuis seulement 10 jours...

- Et alors? Il te plait et tu lui plais. Il est où le problème?

- Justement, je sais pas si je lui plais, murmura le brun d'une voix triste.

- Bin oui, c'est ça...si tu l'intéresses pas, explique-moi pourquoi il a les yeux rivés sur toi tout le temps et pourquoi il vient te parler à la moindre occasion?

- Il ne vient pas me

Le métisse ne put terminer sa phrase car un magnifique châtain vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Salut Blaise!

- Salut Jeff...

Draco se leva et sortit de la grande salle en rigolant, sous le regard assassin de son ami.

.

.

** OoOoO**

.

.

_Potions...je hais les potions...je me demande pourquoi on est obligé de suivre cette matière débile...C'est vrai quoi, ça sert à rien..._

- 'Ry?

- Quoi?!

- Oula, calme-toi...

- Désolée Mione...tu voulais quoi?

- Te dire d'arrêter de ruminer comme ça parce que tu fais peur aux premières années avec cette tête.

- C'est pas de ma faute, c'est le cours de potions qui me débecte! Toucher des trucs gluants et puants pour les mélanger à d'autres encore pire et

- Vois le bon côté des choses, le coupa Ron en prenant sa petite amie par la taille, tu pourras essayer de te mettre avec Malfoy,

Les yeux du brun s'éclairèrent de lucidité.

- Pas con...mais je sais pas comment je vais faire pour le convaincre de se mettre avec moi...Il est toujours avec Zabini ou Nott ou Parkinson ou avec quelqu'un de Serpentard, qui que ce soit...

- T'as l'air dépité vieux...tu penses que tu ne vas pas réussir notre plan? Demanda le rouquin inquiet.

- Je sais pas...tu te sentirais confiant si tu devais essayer de devenir ami avec Malfoy toi?

Ron éclata de rire sous l'œil amusé d'Hermione.

- Bande de lâcheurs...grogna Harry en se dirigeant seul vers son enfer personnel, ignorant totalement la voix de sa meilleure amie qui l'appelait.

.

.

** OoOoO**

.

.

Harry ruminait encore et toujours en arrivant dans les cachots mais il retrouva sa bonne humeur quand il vit que Draco attendait seul devant la salle. _C'est le moment d'agir._

- Bonjour Malfoy!

- Potter

- Encore tout seul?

- Tu peux parler...soupira le blond

- C'est vrai...Vu qu'on est tous les deux abandonnés par nos amis ça te dit pas de te mettre avec moi en potions? Demanda Harry de but en blanc.

- Potter...De un mes amis ne m'ont pas abandonné et de deux on se déteste. Alors pourquoi on se mettrait ensemble pendant un cours?

- Malfoy...De un Zabini est dans un autre monde en ce moment et quand il est avec Lewis tu n'existes plus. De deux, il n'y a rien qui nous pousse à nous détester. Et de trois, euh...il faut vraiment que j'améliore mes notes en potions alors j'aimerais que tu m'aides.

- ...

- Alors, t'en penses quoi?

- Que tes notes vont peut-être s'améliorer mais t'es tellement idiot que mes notes à moi vont baisser.

- Et si je te promets de faire tout ce que tu me dis et de pas répondre aux piques de Snape? Continua Harry avec ses yeux malheureux.

- Tu dois vraiment être désespéré par ta moyenne pour me supplier comme ça...Mais OK

- C'est vrai t'es d'accord? Le brun fut soudainement suspicieux

- Oui Potter alors arrête ça avant que je ne change d'avis.

* Pourquoi il agit comme ça en ce moment? *

Hermione et Ron arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

- Alors la fouine, où sont ta coure et tes chers gardes du corps?

- Au même endroit que ton intelligence. C'est à dire loin d'ici, répliqua le blond qui commençait à s'énerver. Ceci eut d'ailleurs pour effet de lui faire prendre une quinte de toux à s'en décoller les poumons.

Harry regarda Hermione avec inquiétude pendant que Ron rigolait.

- Bin alors blondinette, on n'arrive plus à tenir le coup le temps d'une dispute? Tu deviens faible...dit le roux entre deux fous rire.

- Arrête Ron! Ça va Draco? Demanda Hermione en s'approchant du jeune homme.

Ce-dernier prit une fiole dans son sac et but le liquide qu'elle contenait d'une seule traite. Sa toux se calma immédiatement.

- Wahou! C'est quoi ce truc? Il faudra que tu me files la recette. Ça doit être super efficace contre la bronchite...s'exclama Ron complètement impressionné.

- Laisses tomber Weasley. Si c'est toi qui fais la potion il n'y a aucune chance pour que ça marche.

La querelle fut interrompue par l'arrivée des autres élèves, suivit de peu par celle du professeur.

.

.

** OoOoO**

.

.

- Alors Harry, c'était comment ce cours en compagnie de sa seigneurie?

- Pas mal, répondit le brun en jetant son sac dans un coin de la salle commune tout en s'affalant sur le canapé.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère?

- Non Ron, il est plutôt sympa quand il veut

- Harry pitié, dis moi que si tu me sors une énormité pareille c'est juste à cause de notre super plan...

- Bien sûr..._Enfin, pas si sûr que ça..._

_- _Ouf, tu sais que tu m'as encore fait peur là? J'ai cru que t'avais vraiment envie de devenir ami avec lui.

- Olala, arrêtes tes conneries et viens m'aider à élaborer notre plan de jeu pour le match de Quidditch de samedi.

- C'est vrai! On va enfin se battre contre les Serpentards...Je suis sûr qu'on va les plumer, comme d'habitude! Dit le rouquin avec un grand sourire.

.

.

** OoOoO**

.

.

**Carnet de Harry**

Mercredi 11 décembre, 10h52

Je n'ai pas revu Malfoy depuis notre cours de potions. Mais je vais le voir tout à l'heure, on a divination ensemble...Espérons que Trelawney ne nous annonce pas une nouvelle guerre ou une épidémie. Quoique, le cours finirait plus tôt comme ça... **///**

.

.

** OoOoO**

.

.

- Mes chers enfants, aujourd'hui nous allons regarder votre avenir grâce aux os. Chacun d'entre vous va venir chercher un petit os sur mon bureau puis vous vous mettrez par binôme. Je vous expliquerai ensuite comment procéder.

Harry regarda en direction de Draco, avachit sur sa table.

- Où est passée ta superbe posture aristocratique? Lui demanda le brun en se plantant devant sa table.

Pour toute réponse, le blond soupira.

- Tu veux bien te remettre avec moi? Notre cohabitation en potion était pas si mal que ça.

- Si tu veux mais arrête de parler...

- Je vais chercher mon os, je t'en ramène un.

_C'est plus facile de l'amadouer quand il a l'air fatigué comme ça. Il est plus grognon mais plus calme en même temps._

- Bien, reprit Trelawney. Maintenant vous allez lancer chacun votre tour le petit os dans le feu devant vous. Laissez le 36 secondes dedans puis utilisez un Wigardium Leviosa pour le reposer sur votre bureau. Attendez 2 minutes qu'il refroidisse et se stabilise puis observez les fissures. Vous analyserez l'os de votre binôme, ça va de soi. Allez-y!

- Tu veux commencer à analyser? Demanda Harry

- Ouais. Lance le-dedans

...

- Alors, ça donne quoi? S'impatienta le brun

- Attends, laisse moi le temps de regarder dans le livre...Alors cette fissure...je crois que tu vas blesser quelqu'un...

- Très bien Monsieur Malfoy. En effet Monsieur Potter, vous allez faire énormément de mal à une personne. Elle va vraiment souffrir à cause de vous. Cette autre fissure nous montre que vous vous cachez quelque chose. Vous nous voulez pas admettre une certaine vérité. Cela a un rapport avec l'amour je crois. A votre tour Draco, lancez votre petit os.

Quand le blond jeta l'objet dans le feu, les flammes devinrent vertes.

- Oh mon dieu...La prof récupéra l'ossement et se mit à pâlir. Il vous reste très, très peu de temps à vivre mon garçon. Prévoyez-vous de vous suicider?

- Non, répondit simplement le jeune homme. Si Harry était assez choqué par l'annonce, cela ne semblait faire ni chaud ni froid à son binôme.

- Je vous laisse profiter des quelques semaines qu'il vous reste, dit-elle en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son élève avant de partir voir un autre groupe.

La fin du cours se passa bien. Harry gribouillait pendant que le blond lisait son livre de divination.

.

.

** OoOoO**

.

.

- Malfoy va mourir? Elle n'a pas dit quand? Parce qu'on aurait pu préparer une petite fête en l'honneur de son tragique décès...

- Ron, c'est pas drôle, le gronda Hermione. Mais bon, en même temps, Trelawney a déjà annoncé ta mort pendant la guerre Harry et tu es toujours avec nous.

- C'est vrai. Mais ce qui me gène c'est que ça ne l'a pas choqué d'apprendre sa mort.

- Peut-être parce que Malfoy ne croit pas à la divination.

- ça doit être ça...murmura Harry en partant. Je vais faire un tour au parc!

.

.

** OoOoO**

.

.

- Malfoy?

- Potter. Tu peux plus te passer de moi? Demanda Draco en continuant sa contemplation du lac.

- Je te cherchais, dit le brun en ignorant la remarque de l'autre garçon.

- C'est une blague?

- Nan, en fait j'ai un truc à te proposer

Harry tendit sa main au blond qui la regarda bizarrement.

- C'est peut-être pas trop tard pour devenir ami, tu crois pas?

- ...

- Alors t'en penses quoi? On peut toujours essayer non? En plus tu vas mourir dans pas longtemps alors on peut tenter le coup, rigola nerveusement le brun

* Si tu savais la vérité...*

Après de longues secondes d'hésitation, Draco finit quand même par serrer la main devant lui. Harry sentit un frisson le parcourir au contact de la main fine et froide. Cependant, il mit cela sur le compte de la jubilation.

- Pourquoi pas...Moi aussi j'en ai marre de nos guerres

- Génial. Et au fait, ça fait quoi d'apprendre que ta mort est programmée pour bientôt?

* depuis le temps qu'elle me guette, c'est pas étonnant *

Mais Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules et de sourire tristement. Désespoir qui passa inaperçu auprès de Harry.

.

.

** OoOoO**

.

.

**Carnet de Harry**

Jeudi 12 décembre, 22h47: fin de l'étape 5

J'ai réussi. Il a accepté mon « amitié ». C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de jouer de moins en moins avec lui. C'est pas bon ça...je dois faire attention et ne pas perdre mon objectif de vue. Malfoy a été monstrueux et il doit le payer. C'est inévitable. On a discuté un petit peu, mais je suis loin de connaître son plus grand secret. De toute façon , pas besoin d'être trop ami avec lui non plus vu que je vais devoir le draguer...Aller, demain on passe à l'étape 6... **///**

* * *

Une petite review pour me motiver pour la suite?

A bientôt


	7. Chapitre 6

Les pensées de Harry sont en _italique_

Les pensées de Draco sont entre des * (*...*)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ^^ ça me fait super plaisir. Désolée si j'ai oublié de répondre à quelqu'un... Les 'anonymes' si vous voulez laissez moi une adresse mail où vous joindre :D

Ce chapitre est surtout basé sur la maladie de Draco. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Etape 6: Découvrir son plus grand secret**

**Carnet de Harry**

Vendredi 13 décembre, 4h57: début de l'étape 6

Plus que 7 jours...Je n'ai dormi que deux heures...Je suis crevé mais perturbé...Il me reste tellement de choses à faire en si peu de temps...La fin du plan approche. Ça me laissera le champ libre pour me trouver un copain une fois que Malfoy sera puni. Le charmer, ça devrait aller...Enfin, il ne faut pas qu'il croit que je veux seulement coucher avec lui. Il faut qu'il pense que je suis amoureux...Comment doit se comporter quelqu'un d'amoureux? Je ne l'ai jamais été. Ça y'est, mon mal de crâne recommence...Mione avait raison, c'est moi qui me fatigue le plus dans cette histoire. Et en plus demain il y a le match...**///**

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

**Carnet de Harry**

Samedi 14 décembre, 12h10

Je n'ai pas vu Malfoy hier. Ni en cours, ni aux repas. Il m'a fait perdre un jour cet enf**** (restons poli si Hermione décide de lire mon carnet...). Il faut absolument que je rattrape ce retard aujourd'hui. Si jamais à cause de ce jour en moins mon plan échoue, je vais lui pourrir la vie...En plus il n'a même pas assisté au match de ce matin.**///**

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

- Malfoy!

Harry courut vers le blond et s'arrêta, complètement essoufflé, quand il fut à côté de lui.

- Pourquoi t'es pas venu voir le match?

- * parce que le froid me brûle les poumons* pour ne pas voir ma maison se faire ridiculiser

- Oh t'exagères...il y avait seulement 250 points d'écart entre nos deux équipes

- T'es venu me voir juste pour me dire que les Serpentards sont nuls en Quidditch?

- Vous êtes pas si nuls que ça, c'est surtout que nous sommes les plus forts. C'est différent, rigola le brun.

Vexé, le blond continua sa route sans jeter le moindre regard derrière lui.

- Draco attends! En fait je voulais te demander de venir faire un tour à Pré-au-lard avec moi. Il est seulement 15h donc on a le temps. Enfin, si tu veux bien...

Malfoy soupira. D'un côté il avait très envie de sortir, mais de l'autre il savait qu'il ne supportait pas le froid. Mais peut-être qu'en s'habillant bien...

- Aller! En plus je suis sûr que t'as rien d'autre à faire

- On peut savoir d'où tu tiens que je n'ai rien à faire de plus intéressant qu'une promenade avec toi?

- En fait j'en sais rien. Mais vu qu'on a décidé de devenir amis, ce serait peut-être pas mal de passer plus de temps ensemble pour apprendre à se connaître...

_Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour inventer une connerie pareille aussi vite mais je suis fier de moi._

- Bon c'est d'accord. Laisse-moi juste le temps d'aller me changer.

_C'était obligé que ça marche...je te pensais plus coriace Malfoy. Mais en fin de compte tu es aussi facile à berner qu'une Poufsouffle. Voire même plus. Quelle naïveté..._

- OK. Je t'attends dans le hall alors. A tout de suite.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

- Draco? Tu vas où? Demanda Blaise en s'asseyant sur le lit de son ami pendant que celui-ci se changeait.

- A Pré-au-lard, répondit le blond en enfilant un deuxième pull par dessus le premier.

- Avec le froid qu'il fait? S'inquiéta le brun. Et tu y vas avec qui?

- Potter

- Potter?!

- Oui, Harry Potter. Il m'a proposé d'y aller avec lui.

- Depuis quand tu lui parles?

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre?

- De quoi?

- Que Potter ait soudainement envie de passer du temps avec toi

- Je m'en fou. J'ai pas envie de rester tout seul.

- Merci c'est gentil...Et moi je ne compte pas? S'indigna le métisse.

- Blaise, tu passes tout ton temps avec Jeff. Ce que je ne te reproche pas du tout, bien au contraire. Et je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais Stephen est moi c'est fini.

- Bien sûr que ça se voit quand vous êtes plus ensemble, t'as moins de bleus...je ne sais pas combien de temps vous allez rester loin l'un de l'autre mais le plus possible sera le mieux. Dis, c'est vrai que Trelawney a dit que tu allais bientôt mourir? J'ai entendu ça dans un couloir tout à l'heure. Et pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé?

- Oui c'est vrai. Elle aime bien jouer à l'ange de la mort celle-là...C'est rare les cours sans qu'elle nous annonce qu'une catastrophe va se produire, sourit le blond pour rassurer son meilleur ami. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit.

- Oui mais toi c'est différent. Et puis d'habitude elle ne précise pas que le décès de la personne sera dans un avenir proche. Il n'y a qu'à toi qu'elle a dit ça.

Draco vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami et posa une main sur la cuisse.

- Ecoutes, tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'ai déjà eu de la chance de vivre jusqu'à maintenant. Je n'aurais jamais dû dépasser l'âge 3 mois normalement. Ça fait longtemps que je sais que je peux mourir n'importe quand. Il faut se faire une raison, c'est tout.

- Je sais ça...Mais moi je m'y ferai jamais. Tu ne peux pas me demander d'accepter ça, tu n'as pas le droit.

- On meurt tous un jour Zab. Moi ce sera juste plus tôt que la moyenne.

- Et si je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça? On fait comment? Demanda Blaise les yeux brillant de larmes qu'il essayait de retenir.

- Tu peux toujours essayer d'agresser Severus pour qu'il trouve une potion miracle. Ou alors passer plein de temps avec ton futur chéri pour qu'il te change les idées, sourit le blond avant de poser ses lèvres blanches sur la joue bronzée de son meilleur ami.

Il se leva ensuite pour finir de se préparer.

- T'aurais pas vu mon écharpe? Demanda Draco en fouillant dans ses affaires. Elle a encore disparu...

- Prends la mienne

- Je veux bien mais elle est où?

Zabini se leva et quelques minutes plus tard, il mettait le tissu vert autour du cou du blond.

- Tu ne devrais pas sortir. Il fait super froid aujourd'hui et il y a un vent glacial.

- Arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour moi. Et puis t'as vu comme je suis habillé? Le froid ne sera pas un problème.

- Alors pourquoi t'as pris autant de potions tout à l'heure? Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu quand je suis rentré? T'es pas rapide pour cacher des choses.

- C'était pas pour le froid, c'était juste pour pouvoir marcher sans être trop essoufflé, mentit l'aristocrate.

- Je vais faire semblant de te croire cette fois encore. Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose Draco; et je te promets que je vais découvrir ce que c'est. Mais pour l'instant je te laisse tranquille parce que Potter doit t'attendre depuis au moins 20 minutes. On en discutera plus tard.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

- Et bin dis donc...J'ai cru que tu avais changé d'avis et que tu allais me laisser poireauter tout l'après-midi ici.

- Poireauter? C'est quoi ça?

- Attendre

- OK. Et bin non, comme tu vois je suis là donc on peut partir.

- Ouais...Tu crois que tu es assez habillés? On dira qu'on va au Pôle Nord, rigola Harry

- J'aime pas avoir froid.

- Avec ce que tu as sur le dos, tu pourrais te baigner dans une eau à deux degrés et je suis certain que tu aurais encore chaud.

* On parie? *

- Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule.

Le brun se mit à sourire comme un idiot de leurs chamailleries. Alors que les deux garçons commençaient à se diriger vers le village, de loin, Harry vit le regard assassin de Stephen se poser sur lui.

- Euh...Draco?

- Hum?

- J'ai l'impression que ton copain a des envies de meurtre envers moi...

Le blond releva la tête et regarda dans la direction indiquée par le survivant. En effet, le serdaigle arborait son air furieux. Celui qui faisait frémir Draco quand ils étaient ensemble car ces yeux là étaient un indicateur de mauvais présage.

- C'est plus mon copain. Enfin, il attend pour savoir si je veux qu'on se remette ensemble. Et apparemment il n'apprécie pas de voir un autre gars avec moi, expliqua Malfoy.

_Plus ensemble hein? J'ai vraiment de la chance...tu ne résisteras pas à mes techniques de drague alors. _

- Pourquoi vous avez rompu?

- Il a fait un truc qui ne m'a pas plut.

En voyant la tristesse dans les yeux gris de son 'ami', le brun décida de ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

_Que je suis magnanime...Sérieusement je m'impressionne aujourd'hui._

- Dis, je rêve où tu claques des dents malgré tes 10 épaisseurs de vêtements?

Pour toute réponse, le blond se mit à tousser comme la dernière fois devant la salle de potions.

- ça va? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils face à cette situation qui lui échappait complètement. Qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Malade, répondit Draco qui opta pour une demie vérité avant de recommencer à s'arracher les poumons et à trembler.

- Viens, on rentre au château.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

Arrivés à Poudlard, le blond se précipita dans la première salle vide qu'il trouva et s'assied par terre, appuyé contre le mur.

- Tu veux que je t'amène à l'infirmerie? (réponse négative)

Harry s'agenouilla à côté de lui et posa une main sur le front blanc.

- Tu es brûlant. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu trembles comme ça...

Peu à peu, sa toux se calma, remplacée par le bruit de sa respiration chaotique. Le brun eut soudain une illumination. Comment avoir loupé ça? Toux, fatigue, mauvaise respiration, absence en cours, arrêt du Quidditch, os divinatoire...

- Draco, quand tu m'as dit que tu étais malade tout à l'heure, tu parlais plutôt d'une maladie genre grippe ou plutôt du genre de maladie qui débouche sur la vision de Trelawney?

La tête appuyée sur le mur et essayant de calmer son début de crise d'asthme, le blond montra deux doigts, confirmant ainsi les pensées du survivant.

_Je crois que je viens de mettre la main sur le scoop du siècle. J'ai découvert son plus grand secret. Je me demande comment il réagira quand toute l'école sera au courant...Enfin, maintenant il faut qu'il me dise exactement de quoi il souffre. Si il ne crève pas avant..._

- Tu veux que j'aille chercher quelqu'un? Zabini par exemple

Hochement de tête positif. Le brun se releva et partit en courant en direction des cachots.

_Non je ne m'inquiète pas. C'est juste que je ne veux pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience. _

Devant le tableau, Harry eut la chance de trouver deux Serpentardes de deuxième année qui discutaient tranquillement.

- Salut! Une de vous deux pourrait aller voir si Zabini est ici?

- Pourquoi on te rendrait ce service Potter? Demanda hargneusement une blondinette haute comme trois pommes.

- Parce que sinon la fin de votre année sera un enfer!

La fillette prononça le mot de passe et disparue avec sa copine à l'intérieur du nid de serpent.

30 secondes plus tard, le tableau s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser sortir Blaise. Avant que Harry n'ait le temps de prononcer quoi que ce soit, le visage du métisse se ferma d'inquiétude et il prit la parole.

- Où est Draco?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais il ne va pas très bien.

- Où est Draco? Répéta le brun d'un air menaçant.

- Suis moi

Avant de rentrer dans la salle, Zabini serra violemment le bras du Gryffondor pour qu'il s'arrête.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues avec mon meilleur ami mais je te jure que si tu lui fais du mal, héros de la nation ou pas, t'es un homme mort!

Sur ces mots, le métisse se précipita vers son ami pendant que Harry le regardait faire, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte.

- Je t'avais dit de pas sortir! T'as vu dans l'état où tu es maintenant?! Ton cœur fait vraiment des trucs bizarres, continua Blaise en posant sa main sur le cou de son pote pour sentir son pouls. Ça doit être à cause de la fièvre.

Il leva son ami et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à marcher. Avant de partir, il se pencha vers l'oreille de Harry et murmura de façon à ce que Draco ne puisse rien entendre: « Je te déconseille d'en parler à qui que ce soit et retiens bien ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. »

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

- Théo! Viens m'aider!

L'interpellé leva les yeux de son livre puis le posa sur son lit.

- Enlève lui son pull, je le retiens pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

Le châtain s'exécuta sans poser de questions et retourna à sa lecture pendant que le brun allait avec son ami dans la salle de bain. Il alluma l'eau glacée de la douche et entraina le blond à moitié conscient avec lui sous le jet. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Théo vint les voir et posa sa main sur la joue de Draco.

- ça devrait être bon là...Vu la température de l'eau je me demande comment il a fait pour s'endormir. Et vous allez avoir le rhume tous les deux. Il repartit ensuite, comme si de rien n'était.

Blaise secoua la tête de dépit. Théodore était un garçon vraiment étrange. Mais avoir un rhume était le dernier des soucis de Blaise du moment que son ange se sentait mieux. Il s'extirpa des bras du blond endormi et se releva pour arrêter l'eau. Cinq minutes plus tard, le malade était séché et couché. Zabini le regarda dormir en lui caressant les cheveux. Rester à l'école réduisait vraiment sa longévité...mais pas question de parler d'hospitalisation à la belle au bois dormant. Il avait toujours dit qu'il ne voulait pas mourir à l'hôpital. Or, si jamais il retournait à Sainte Mangouste, il était évident qu'ils ne le laisseraient plus en sortir...

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

**Carnet de Harry**

Samedi 14 décembre, 21h59

En fait le grand secret de Draco Malfoy n'est pas marrant. Tant pis, l'école sera quand même au courant. Je vais aller voir ma proie demain pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Je veux savoir exactement ce qu'il a. Je crois que dévoiler ça à tout Poudlard l'embêtera plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. On sera enfin vengé...ça additionné à la fin de ce qu'il croit être une amitié entre nous et au plus beau râteau de sa vie quand je vais le repousser quand il m'embrassera...ça va être magique :D **///**

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

- Draco!

Comme la veille, Harry le rejoignit en courant.

- ça va mieux? Demanda le brun

- Oui, répondit simplement le blond

- Je crois que tu me dois quelques explications...

- Je ne te dois rien du tout

- Et si un jour on est tous les deux et que ça se reproduit? J'aimerais bien être au courant de ce que tu as...

Une fois de plus, Draco soupira. Il fit cependant un signe de la main au survivant pour ce ce-dernier le suive. Il l'entraina dans une salle vide puis s'assied sur un bureau.

- Je te préviens que je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant. Même Blaise ne sait pas tout...

- Je serai muet comme une tombe

- Les moldus ont vraiment des expressions douteuses...grimaça le blond.

- Change pas de sujet et parle moi de ce que tu as.

- Problème au cœur

- Quel genre de problème?

- Le genre qui ne se soigne pas et qui empire au fil du temps

- ...

- J'ai pas le droit de faire du sport, je dois bouger le moins possible. Faire le minimum d'effort quoi. Sinon je m'essouffle et je tousse. Ça me déclenche des crises d'asthme. Je ne dois pas perdre ni prendre de poids, ne pas trop stresser. Je suis tout le temps fatigué. C'est Blaise qui dois me réveiller le matin. Tu veux que je continue où t'en as assez entendu?

- ...

- Insuffisance cardiaque de stade 3 depuis que je suis bébé...mais ça commence à évoluer en stade 4. Ça Blaise ne le sait pas. Enfin, personne ne le sait. Sauf toi et moi maintenant. Normalement je devrais être cloué dans un lit à Sainte Mangouste. Mais Severus m'a inventé de nouvelles potions. Avec ça je peux vivre presque comme tout le monde. Pour l'instant...voilà, tu sais à peu près tout. Des questions?

Trop sonné pour répondre, le brun secoua la tête.

- Parfait. Maintenant que ta curiosité est satisfaite, je vais peut-être pouvoir aller me coucher. Personne ne dois savoir, t'as compris? Pas Granger, pas Weasley, pas Dumbledore, personne.

- Compris.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

**Carnet de Harry**

Dimanche 15 décembre, 22h41: Conclusion de l'étape 6

ça y'est, je sais tout sur sa maladie. Je devrais peut-être le plaindre...Non, il ne le mérite pas. Il mérite que toute l'école soit au courant de son secret.

Plus que 5 jours avant le bal. C'est exactement le temps qu'il me faut pour le draguer. Ça va être facile. Je sais que Malfoy va rester là pendant les vacances. Comme la plupart des dernières années. Tout le monde pourra avoir les détails croustillants de sa vie dès le lendemain du bal. Parfait :D **///**

.

.

* * *

Des envies de meurtre envers Harry?

Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre ^^

A bientôt!


	8. Chapitre 7

Les pensées de Harry sont en _italique_

Les pensées de Draco sont entre des * (*...*)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et bonne lecture!

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Etape 7: ****Le charmer pour lui faire croire que je suis amoureux de lui**

.

.

**Carnet de Harry**

Lundi 16 décembre, 6h33: Début de l'étape 7

Je me laisse jusqu'à mercredi au maximum pour valider cette phase. Je dois avoir l'air amoureux et je ne sais pas du tout comment faire...Zabini me fait les gros yeux chaque fois que je le croise depuis samedi. Je pense qu'il se doute que je ne suis pas totalement honnête avec son pote. J'espère qu'il ne lui dira rien...**///**

- Hermione?

- Oui Harry

- Comment on se sent quand on est amoureux? Enfin, comment on doit réagir face à l'autre personne?

- C'est pas vrai! Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un? Demanda la brunette toute contente

- Mais non, c'est pour faire croire à Malfoy que je suis raide dingue de lui...

- Oh...J'en conclut que tu as réussi à connaître son 'grand secret'...dit Hermione en reprenant le livre qu'elle avait lâché.

- Oui

- Et alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il cache?

- Rien de bien intéressant...mentit le brun

_Si jamais je lui dis qu'il est malade et qu'il va mourir, elle ne me laissera pas finir mes étapes. Donc elle le saura en même temps que tous les autres. Elle m'en voudra 2 ou 3 jours et puis sa crise sera finie. _

_- _Bon, tu réponds à mes questions?

- Je ne sais pas...Je pense que cette histoire va un peu trop loin....

- Bien sûr que non. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il le mérite. Alors? Tu m'aides ou pas?

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire là-dessus Harry. Observes ses réactions et tu sauras comment agir. C'est assez instinctif. Il n'y a pas de méthodes.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

Alors que le brun marchait dans les couloirs afin de retrouver sa proie, un garçon surgit de nulle part et se planta devant lui, ancrant son regard énervé dans le sien. Stephen.

- A quoi tu joues avec Draco?

Le serdaigle s'approcha de Harry. Ses yeux bleus l'auraient tué sur place si cela avait été possible.

- En quoi ça te regarde? Vous n'êtes plus ensemble, répondit le survivant

- Il va revenir. Il lui faut juste du temps et toi tu vas tout faire foirer! Continua l'autre

- Qui te dit qu'il va revenir vers toi?

- Parce qu'il ne peut pas se passer de moi!

- Moi je trouve qu'il y arrive plutôt bien...

- Fais ce que tu veux, mais tu ne le garderas pas! Draco est à moi!

- Où est ton acte de propriété? Sourit narquoisement le brun

- Dans le bas de son dos.

Heureux de son petit effet, Stephen commença à repartir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

Il s'arrêta et tourna légèrement la tête vers Harry avant de lui refaire face.

- Je viens de te le dire, Draco est à moi. Ne t'interpose pas entre nous!

- Tu ne l'aimes même pas! Ça se voit! Gueula le Gryffondor.

- Mais toi non plus Potter...Par contre moi je ne fais pas semblant d'être content quand je suis avec lui, contrairement à toi.

- T'es vraiment taré...

- Peut-être. En fait, fais vraiment ce que tu veux. De toute façon quand tu auras fini de jouer avec lui il reviendra immédiatement vers moi. Il déteste être seul.

- ...

- Je suis au courant pour ton petit plan. Ne me demande pas comment. Je le sais et c'est tout. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui dirai rien. Il m'a quitté et si il peut souffrir un peu avant de se remettre avec moi ce sera ma vengeance. Si tu veux un conseil pour le faire craquer, soit attentionné et tendre avec lui, il aime bien. C'est comme ça que j'ai réussi à l'avoir au début...Une fois qu'il est accroché à toi tu peux en faire ce que tu veux. Il ne dit non à rien. La solitude l'effraie alors il fait absolument tout ce que tu lui demandes. Enfin, si tu lui fais comprendre qu'il risque de se retrouver tout seul s'il n'y fait pas. Mais c'est vrai que tu n'as pas besoin de savoir toutes ces choses. Ton but c'est seulement qu'il t'embrasse c'est ça? Et après tu compte lui dire quoi? « surprise! Tu es tombés dans le piège! En fait je te déteste toujours et les jours que j'ai passé avec toi ont été les plus horribles de ma vie », rigola le serdaigle.

- T'es un enfoiré!

- Autant que toi mon cher Potter. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi.

- Bien sûr que si, je ne suis pas comme toi!

- Tu as raison, tu es presque pire. Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'aime passer du temps avec Draco et il sait à quoi s'attendre avec moi. Alors que toi tu fais semblant pour tout. Tu joues et vendredi soir tu vas le jeter. En tout cas félicitation, tu ne pourrais pas plus le faire souffrir qu'en lui faisant un truc pareil...Dans 4 jours tu auras réussit ton plan et moi je retrouverai mon petit-ami. On est tous les deux gagnants...Enfin, je te remercie à l'avance parce que c'est grâce à toi que je vais pouvoir le récupérer. Amuse-toi bien...

Cette fois, Stephen partit pour de bon.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

- J'ai croisé ton ex, dit Harry en s'appuyant contre la fenêtre sur laquelle Draco était accoudé.

- Et alors?

- Il m'a dit de ne pas t'approcher et que tu étais à lui

- Je ne suis pas un chien. Je n'appartiens à personne.

- Alors pourquoi il m'a dit qu'il avait un acte de propriété sur toi?

- J'en sais rien moi. Steph n'est pas toujours un être très compréhensible

- Tu as quoi dans le dos? Demanda le brun

Le blond se figea et fixa Harry de ses yeux orageux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté?

- Rien de plus que ce que je t'ai dit

_A part bien entendu qu'il est courant de mon plan et qu'il te prend pour un idiot autant que je le fais...Je ne te pensais pas aussi soumis d'ailleurs..._

- Fais voir ton dos

- Non

- En fait ce n'était pas une question. Montre moi

- Et moi je viens de te dire non!

- Tu sais bien que c'est la seule façon pour que je te laisse tranquille...A moins que tu ne préfères que je te cours après tout le temps jusqu'à ce que tu craques.

Draco se décolla de la fenêtre et leva l'arrière de sa chemise. En effet, en bas de son dos, on pouvait voir que le prénom de Stephen avait été gravé.

- Avec quoi il t'a fait ce truc?

- Avec rien du tout

- Draco

- Mais tu m'énerves à la fin! Un scalpel! Ça te va comme ça?

- Un scalpel?

- Et en plus d'être curieux tu es sourd!

La manière dont Malfoy réagissait quand on lui parlait de son ex copain était...perturbante.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas être indiscret...mentit le brun en posant sa main sur l'inscription. Ça te fait mal?

- Non

- En tout cas tu as la peau toute douce

Le blond se calma d'un seul coup et tourna la tête de gène. Harry eut quand même le temps d'apercevoir la rougeur de ses joues. _Les compliments fonctionnent aussi alors. Ça va être trop facile..._

Le survivant décolla doucement sa main de la peau laiteuse et réajusta la chemise du blond. Surpris, ce-dernier se retourna et croisa le sourire 'tendre' de son nouvel ami. Ceci augmenta la couleur rouge de son visage.

- Tu viens? C'est l'heure d'aller manger

Quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, ils se séparèrent et chacun alla s'asseoir à sa table. Harry croisa encore une fois les yeux océan de Stephen, mais contrairement à la dernière fois, ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire. Le Gryffondor sentit un long frisson le parcourir. Ce mec était vraiment flippant.

- Harry, je suis impressionné...sourit Ron. Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que tu fais à Malfoy, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire comme ça. Ça va être marrant vendredi soir.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

- Draco, on peut parler 5 minutes?

Le blond se leva du fauteuil où il était confortablement installé et suivit son meilleur ami jusqu'au dortoir, s'asseyant en face de lui.

- Tu veux parler de quoi?

- De Potter, répondit le brun

- Pourquoi tu veux parler de lui?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous deux? Demanda fermement Zabini

- Rien du tout

- Tu es sûr?

- Blaise! Pourquoi je te mentirais?

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de le faire avec ta maladie alors je ne vois pas ce qui t'en empêcherait!

Voyant qu'il avait blessé son ami, le brun reprit plus calmement.

- Draco, je ne le sens pas ce gars

- Tu m'as dit exactement la même chose pour Steph

- Et j'avais raison! Ce type est une pourriture! Combien de fois tu l'as défendu en me disant que tu étais tombés quand tu avais des bleus et des coupures de partout?! Je sais très bien que c'est lui qui te frappait!

- Harry n'est pas Stephen

- Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas que lui aussi te fasse du mal

- Je suis bien avec lui, murmura le blond en baissant la tête.

Blaise se leva et alla rejoindre son ami, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- D'accord, je lui laisse une chance. Mais fais attention quand même.

- Et toi avec Jeff, du nouveau? Demanda Draco pour changer de sujet

- Ouais, il m'a invité au bal.

- C'est génial! Ça avance bien alors

- Oui. Je suis content

- Tu le seras encore plus vendredi. Vous devez attendre ce jour pour vous mettre ensemble

En voyant la gène dans les yeux du métisse, Malfoy se mit à rire. S'en suivit les chamailleries habituelles entre les deux amis.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

**Carnet de Harry**

Mardi 17 décembre, 9h32

J-3. Je suis surexcité aujourd'hui. La fin de mon plan arrive dans très peu de temps. Aujourd'hui je vais appliquer les conseils du Serdaigle. Si la fouine aime qu'on soit attentionné et tendre avec lui, il va être servi :D **///**

.

.

- Je déteste les cours de botanique, se plaignit le brun en essayant d'échapper à la plante carnivore qui souhaitait plus que tout lui croquer la main.

Le blond rigola et poussa la bête verte un peu plus loin.

- En fin de compte, c'est cool qu'on ait autant de cours en commun cette année, rajouta Harry en essayant de dessiner la bestiole qui se tortillait pour l'attaquer de nouveau.

- C'est vrai. Dis, tu sais que tu es vraiment nul en dessin? Se moqua Draco en regardant par dessus l'épaule de son binôme.

- Sa majesté ferait peut-être mieux que moi?

Harry lui tendit la plume et le parchemin en souriant. Dix minutes plus tard, une magnifique représentation de la plante était apparue.

- OK j'avoue, je suis bluffé.

- Moi aussi...D'habitude quand j'essaie de dessiner un truc ça ressemble à tout sauf au truc en question, avoua le blond.

- Je dois être ta muse alors, rigola le brun en effleurant la main fine qui tenait le bout de papier.

- Encore une expression moldue?

- Oui, une muse c'est une sorte de source d'inspiration. Si mes souvenirs sont bons...

Pendant que le deux discutaient, la monstrueuse bête verte en profita pour réaliser son rêve.

- Aïe! Elle m'a mordu!

Le brun regarda la plante. Celle-ci semblait satisfaite et se remit correctement à l'intérieur de son pot. On aurait presque pu penser qu'elle était fière d'elle. « Effrayant » pensa Harry avant de se tourner vers son 'ami'.

- Fais voir ta main

Draco la lui tendit.

- Mais c'est qu'elle est vorace en plus...elle ne t'a pas loupé. Viens, on va voir la prof et je t'amène à l'infirmerie.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

- Ralentit! Tu marches trop vite, supplia le Serpentard qui commençait à s'essouffler.

- Désolé...

Harry s'arrêta et posa sa main droite aux creux des reins du blond.

- ça va?

- Arrête de me demander toujours la même chose...C'est pas une petite morsure qui va me tuer...

Le brun s'abstint de tout commentaire et recommença à marcher plus doucement. Il fit glisser sa main sur le côté et doucement, son bras finit par entourer la taille fine de Draco. _Il ne bronche pas, c'est plutôt bon signe._

De son côté, le blond avait totalement oublié les recommandations de Blaise, trop heureux que le beau brun s'intéresse un temps soit peu à lui.

Rassuré de l'absence de réaction de Malfoy, le survivant se permit de l'attirer un peu plus contre lui. C'est dans un silence paisible qu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie quelques minutes plus tard. Pomfrey fit asseoir le malade sur un des lits et partit ensuite farfouiller dans toutes ses potions pour trouver de quoi soigner son patient.

Harry profita de cette absence pour continuer son approche.

- Bouge pas

- Pourquoi? Demanda le Serpentard surprit

- T'as un cil qui va te rentrer dans l'œil.

Délicatement, le brun balaya la joue blanche de ses doigts dans une caresse aérienne. Ceci fit frémir sa victime.

- Voilà, tu es sauvés, sourit le survivant

- Merci, répondit Draco les joues brûlantes

- T'es beau quand tu rougis

Cette fois, le jeune homme devint écarlate, ce qui fit rire le brun. _C'est dans la poche. _L'infirmière choisit ce moment pour revenir et commença à nettoyer la plaie.

- Voilà Monsieur Malfoy

- Merci.

Ils sortirent de la pièce blanche et s'arrêtèrent dans le couloir, devant se séparer pour aller en cours.

- Tu as quoi maintenant?

- Arithmancie, répondit le blond. Et toi?

- Soins aux créatures magiques

- OK. Bin on se voit plus tard alors.

Avant que Draco ne puisse faire un pas de plus, Harry passa une main derrière sa nuque et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue. Il s'éloigna ensuite et avec un dernier sourire, partit en courant en direction de la forêt.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

**Carnet de Harry**

Mercredi18 décembre, 18h48: fin de l'étape 7

Je n'ai pas eu de cours communs avec Malfoy aujourd'hui et je ne l'ai pas beaucoup croisé. C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir son odeur imprégnée sur les lèvres depuis que je les ai posé sur sa joue hier...C'est pas désagréable. Enfin, ça me prouve surtout qu'il est vraiment temps que je me trouve un petit-ami. Je partirai à la chance vendredi soir, une fois que j'aurai repoussé Draco. J'aurai le temps d'aller draguer au bal avant de tout balancer sur lui le lendemain...:D **///**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Une petite review? On arrive bientôt au moment fatidique (mais la fic ne s'arrêtera pas à l'étape 10...). Alors, à votre avis, Harry repoussera ou ne repoussera pas Draco?

A bientôt!


	9. Chapitre 8

Les pensées de Harry sont en _italique_

Les pensées de Draco sont entre des * (*...*)

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements et vos gentilles reviews ^^ Pardon aux anonymes de ne pas vous répondre mais je ne peux pas le faire ici...ça risquerait de dévoiler la suite de l'histoire...

Bonne lecture!

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Etape 8 : Lui faire des avances discrètement à l'aide d'une lettre pour lui donner un rendez-vous **

.

.

**Carnet de Harry**

Jeudi 19 décembre, 5h59: Début de l'étape 8

Pour une fois je ne suis pas inquiet. Il s'agit seulement de lui donner un rendez-vous pour demain soir et je sais qu'il viendra. J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'irait pas au bal donc il aura plein de temps à me consacrer. En plus, j'ai lu dans ses yeux que je lui plaisais. Moi aussi il m'intéresse, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. J'ai tellement hâte d'être demain...Je me demande quelle sera sa réaction: colère? tristesse? Non, un Malfoy triste ce n'est pas possible. Ce gars a un cœur de pierre et il doit être masochiste pour avoir un copain pareil. C'est vrai quoi, il faut pas être net pour accepter de se faire tailler au scalpel... -_-' C'est juste son égo surdimensionné qui va en prendre un sacré coup. Se faire avoir par un Gryffondor ce n'est pas très glorieux pour un pauvre Serpentard :D **///**

- Alors 'Ry, tu es prêt pour demain soir? Demanda Ron avec un grand sourire au moment du petit déjeuner

- Plus que jamais. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être pour voir sa tête!

- Moi je m'en fou de la tête qu'il fera dans un peu plus de 24h. Par contre je veux la voir quand toute l'école sera au courant que tu l'as repoussé et aussi au courant de son secret; que tu n'as d'ailleurs toujours pas voulu me dire...reprocha le rouquin à son ami brun

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu le sauras très bientôt

- Mais je suis ton meilleur ami! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire avant les autres?!

- Ron...j'aimerais te le dire. Mais le problème c'est que tu ne sais pas tenir ta langue! Tu raconterais tout à Mione dans le quart d'heure qui suivrait. Et c'est pas une très bonne idée, rajouta t-il de sa voix la plus basse.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Ron avec autant de discrétion et de tact qu'un phacochère

Harry prit sa tête entre ses mains et poussa un long soupire de désespoir.

- Laisse tomber...tu le sauras samedi

Le rouquin se renfrogna et croqua dans son croissant, déçu du manque de confiance de son meilleur ami.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

- Draco, je ne le sens vraiment pas ton Gryffon...dit Zabini en fixant Harry

- Je sais Blaise, tu n'arrêtes pas de me le répéter, soupira le blond

- Oui mais je te jure que j'ai un mauvais présentement. Il mijote quelque chose. Ça se voit...

- Moi ce que je vois surtout c'est que tu deviens paranoïaque...

- Tu m'énerves quand tu te fous de moi comme ça!

- Je ne me moque pas de toi. C'est juste que je suis assez grand pour me défendre si il me fait quelque chose

- J'ai entendu un bout de conversation entre Weasley et Potter. Apparemment ils parlaient d'un plan.

- En quoi ça me concerne? Ils parlaient peut-être du plan à faire pour le devoir de potions

- Draco parfois tu es vraiment ridicule! Surtout que je te rappelle que Potter est avec toi en potions et que vous travaillez ensemble. Donc il te laisse faire le boulot puisque tu es plus fort que lui.

- Et bin j'en sais rien. Ils parlent d'un truc et tout de suite ça devrait avoir un rapport avec moi. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis ridicule!

En colère, Draco se leva, ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la grande salle. C'était la première fois qu'il se disputait avec son ami. Et il devait avouer que ce n'était pas du meilleur effet pour son pauvre cœur qui supportait difficilement ce genre de situation.

De son côté, Blaise essayait de calmer ses nerfs. Quelle idée d'appeler Draco son ange. Ce gars était un démon. Peut-être dans un corps d'ange, mais un démon quand même. Impossible de lui faire entendre raison quand il avait une idée dans la tête. Et d'après ce que le métisse avait pu comprendre, le blond commençait à être vraiment accroc au survivant...C'est ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Parce que si ses doutes se confirmaient, il allait devoir ramasser son ami à la petite cuillère dans très peu de temps...

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

_J'aperçois Malfoy au loin. Il discute avec un Serpentard que je ne connais pas. Surement un sixième année. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec MA proie?! Je me demande ce qu'il lui veut. J'espère sincèrement pour lui qu'il ne compte pas me le piquer sous le nez. Il n'imagine pas tout ce que j'ai dû supporter depuis le début du plan. J'ai bien trop attendu...Il va tout gâcher!_

- Salut Draco! Dit le brun en prenant place à côté de lui contre le mur

- Salut!

- Potter barre-toi! C'est une discussion privée! Lui cracha le vert et argent inconnu au répertoire du survivant.

- Il n'y a rien de privé dans ce que tu me disais, répondit le blond en s'adressant au garçon de sa maison.

- Mais Draco! C'est Potter!

- Et alors?

- Bon, tu ne veux toujours pas venir avec moi? Soupira le Serpentard démoralisé en ignorant le Gryffondor qui l'observait.

- Pas plus qu'il y a une semaine

- Mais tu ne sors plus avec Stephen!

- Gaby, si j'avais envie d'aller au bal je te promet que ça ne dérangerais pas d'y aller avec toi. Mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de perdre mon temps là-bas. Va voir Théo, je crois qu'il n'a pas encore de cavalier, ou de cavalière.

- Mais il me déprime...il est trop bizarre ce type...

Le blond rigola.

- Je suis désolé. Si jamais je change d'avis je te préviendrais. Et Théo n'est pas si étrange. Il faut juste partir dans les mêmes délires que lui.

- C'est bien ça le problème, soupira encore le sixième année. A tout à l'heure, lança t-il d'une voix désespérée en s'engageant dans le couloir d'à côté.

- Et bin, on dirait que tout le monde te cours après, sourit le brun une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

- Si pour toi tout le monde se résume à deux personnes alors oui...

- Deux?

- Gabriel et Stephen

- Non, trois

- De quoi trois? Demanda le blond qui ne comprenait pas.

- Tu as oublié quelqu'un dans ta comptabilité. Je te laisse deviner de qui il s'agit...

Avant de partir, Harry déposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur la joue de Draco.

- Ne te creuses pas trop la tête, la réponse est facile à trouver, lui murmura le brun tout près de son oreille.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

- Harry! Tu étais où? Tu as faillit être en retard!

- Faillit Ron, faillit...Je suis même en avance de 10 minutes. Hermione déteint sur toi, répondit le brun tout sourire.

- Alors ça y'est? Tu lui as donné ton rendez-vous?

- Quel rendez-vous et à qui? Demanda le survivant avec son air surpris

- A Malfoy, pour demain. Pitié ne me dis pas que tu as oublié

- Mais non idiot! Je ferai ça tout à l'heure, je rigolais. Comment veux-tu que j'oublie un truc aussi important?

- Alors pourquoi tu souris comme un imbécile si tu n'as pas encore réussi cette étape?

- Ron, tu es inculte! Avant de donner un rendez-vous à quelqu'un il faut lui donner envie de venir. Et là, je suis sûr à 200% qu'il ne me posera pas un lapin.

- C'est vrai qu'il serait idiot d'amener un lapin à votre rendez-vous

- Poser un lapin Ronald! Et non amener un lapin, corrigea sa petite-amie qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- C'est pareil. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Malfoy poserait un lapin devant Harry...

A ce moment là, les yeux verts du brun rencontrèrent les yeux marrons de la jeune femme. On pouvait voir dans cet échange non verbal un gouffre de désespoir.

- Tu vends du rêve Ron, rigola Seamus en s'incrustant dans le groupe. J'ai bien entendu que tu as un rendez-vous avec la fouine Harry?! S'exclama le garçon au bord de la crise de fou rire.

- Tais-toi! Les autres pourraient t'entendre!

- Ah...tu mijotes quelque chose alors...

- C'est exactement ça. Mais s'il te plait ne dis rien, supplia le brun.

- T'inquiètes. Dis, en parlant de Malfoy tu savais qu'il était malade? Ma mère est super amie avec son médicomage et il le lui a dit. Il parait que ce serait assez grave.

- Oui je sais qu'il est malade. Mais c'est rien du tout. Il se plaint tout le temps pour rien, mentit le brun pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de sa meilleure amie qui l'observait avec son regard inquisiteur. Tu dois te tromper de personne Seam.

- Ah bon? T'es sûr? Pourtant ma mère

Seamus grimaça quand Harry enfonça ses ongles dans la peau tendre de son bras. Il comprit le message et laissa donc sa phrase en suspend. Le blond repartit discuter avec Dean.

- Pourquoi il m'a dit que je vendais du rêve? Je ne vends rien du tout...réfléchis le rouquin à voix haute.

Ce dernier n'avait absolument rien écouté de la conversation entre les deux hommes. Hermione quant à elle s'apprêtait à poser des questions à son meilleur ami mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par l'arrivée du professeur.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

- Seamus, tu disais quoi sur Draco avant le cours? Demanda la brunette en se dirigeant avec le jeune homme vers leur option d'Etude des Runes.

- Rien, j'ai dû me tromper de personne! S'empressa de répondre le garçon qui repensa à la façon dont son ami lui avait fait comprendre qu'il devait absolument se taire sur ce sujet.

- Arrête de mentir et dis-moi tout de suite ce que tu sais

- Je sais juste qu'il est malade, c'est tout.

- Tu serais prêt à le jurer? Ou tu préfèrerais peut-être passer le reste de la journée à cracher des limaces...

- Hermione, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. Je ne devrais même pas le savoir.

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi tu est venu nous le dire. Personne ne t'y a obligé.

- Oui, mais j'ai fait une belle connerie. Oublies tout ça.

Sans lui laisser le temps de continuer à négocier, Seamus accéléra et s'éloigna à grands pas de la jeune femme.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

- Prêt pour un nouveau cours de divination? Demanda le brun au blond affalé sur sa table.

- Oui. Peut-être que cette fois elle saura le nombre de jours qu'il me reste...

Harry s'assied et posa sa main sur la cuisse de son voisin en signe de réconfort. Ce dernier esquissa un mince sourire tout en observant la prof qui gambadait dans la salle à la recherche d'un bocal contenant quelque chose de vraiment spécial selon ses dires.

Quand enfin elle le trouva, les élèves poussèrent des cris de surprise en voyant des petites fées voler à l'intérieur du pot en verre.

- Mes chers enfants, aujourd'hui chaque binôme travaillera avec une petite fée. Comme vous le verrez dans votre livre page 395, ces majestueuses créatures peuvent prendre différentes couleurs selon votre état d'esprit ou encore selon votre état de santé. Par exemple, rouge pour un amour très puissant, rose pour un amour naissant, vert pour du mensonge, jaune pour la joie etc. Elles ne prendront qu'une seule couleur par personne, celle qui vous représente le plus en ce moment. Et dernière petite chose: elles comprennent ce que vous dites alors soyez très gentil!

Trelawney ouvrit le bocal et chacune des fées vola pour rejoindre un groupe.

- Chacun à votre tour, ouvrez votre main et la demoiselle viendra s'y poser afin de vous évaluer. Au travail!

- Vas-y, commence, dit le blond.

- OK, viens ma jolie.

La fée, jusqu'alors blanche, prit une magnifique teinte rose.

_Trop facile à berner ces bestioles. Elle n'a rien vu de mon petit plan. Tu n'as pas trouvé mon mensonge chérie?_

Le brun fit un clin d'œil suggestif à con collègue qui ouvrit la main à son tour. Cependant, quand les pieds de la petite touchèrent la peau blanche, elle devint noire et se mit à pleurer.

- Euh...Madame? Appela Draco en regardant le petit être roulé en boule au creux de sa paume, pleurant toutes les larmes de son faible corps.

- Oui Monsieur Malfoy? Trelawney ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

- La couleur noire n'est pas répertoriée dans le livre, continua le Serpentard.

- Je ne savais même pas que les fées pouvaient prendre cette hideuse couleur...avoua le professeur. Je ne savais pas non plus qu'elles pouvaient pleurer. Vous défiez toutes les logiques Draco...embêtée, Trelawney partit fouiller dans son livre pour trouver des informations sur ce sujet.

- Eh, arrête de pleurer comme ça, dit doucement le blond en caressant le dos de la petite créature avec son index. Ça doit être joyeux une fée, pas triste...Aller, ne pleure pas à cause de moi...

La petite fée le regarda dans les yeux puis ses petites ailes se mirent à battre. Elle voleta jusqu'aux lèvres de Malfoy, appuyant ses deux minuscules mains dessus. La petite femme y déposa ensuite sa bouche rouge avant de se décoller du jeune homme. Elle redevint blanche mais ses joues se mirent à rougir.

- Je suis très flatté mademoiselle, dit Draco avec un sourire charmeur qui fit rire la fée. Vous êtes vraiment très jolie, continua le blond pour faire oublier à la belle petite sa grosse crise de larmes ayant eu lieu quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle battit des cils et avec un petit rire joyeux, vint se blottir au creux du cou blanc pour s'y endormir paisiblement.

- ça fait 4 maintenant...Mais là c'est de la concurrence déloyale, dit Harry en regardant Malfoy câliner le petit être.

- Pourquoi? Tu es jaloux d'une fée? Rigola doucement Draco

- Comment lutter contre elle? Dit le brun en souriant

- Personnellement je préfère les hommes. Particulièrement les bruns. Or, la 'personne' qui dort sur moi est une fille et elle est blonde. De plus, je crois qu'on aurait un très léger problème de taille. Elle doit faire au minimum 1m60 de moins que moi...

_Il est rentré dans mon jeu, parfait._

- Donc on peut éliminer la fée et Gabriel vu qu'ils sont blonds. Plus que un concurrent si je comprends bien

Draco éclata de rire ce qui réveilla la petite femme endormie. Elle s'en alla, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard amoureux à son Serpentard.

- Ce n'est pas parce que les blonds me plaisent moins qu'ils n'ont aucune chance...

Vexé, Harry profita du fait que personne ne les regardait pour approcher sa bouche du cou de son binôme. Il posa ses lèvres entrouvertes sur la peau diaphane du blond et la lécha délicatement.

- Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu va m'avoir? Plaisanta Draco en réagissant comme si ce baiser ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid alors qu'en réalité, il était totalement électrisé.

Le brun renouvela l'expérience et posa sa main sur le genoux de sa victime, la remontant lentement le long de sa cuisse. Au moment où il allait arriver au niveau de son entrejambe, le blond se recula essoufflé et le visage rouge.

- Arrête ça! On est en cours!

- Il me reste combien de concurrent maintenant?

Devant l'absence de réponse, Harry effleura la joue de Draco avec son nez puis s'éloigna pour faire semblant de travailler.

_La technique de Stephen marche vraiment très bien. Il faudra que je pense à le remercier pour ses conseils..._

La cloche sonna 5 minutes plus tard et la couleur rouge du blond n'avait pas diminuée.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

Quand le survivant croisa son 'ami' dans un couloir en début d'après-midi, il lui glissa un mot dans la main « Demain soir, 22h, tout d'astronomie. Harry ». Pas besoin d'attendre de réponse, il savait qu'il viendrait. Il avait lu plus que de l'envie dans les yeux gris tout à l'heure. Il était quasiment certain que le blond avait des sentiments pour lui. Et pas qu'un peu...S'il en croyait la lueur dans ses iris argentées, il se pourrait même qu'il soit déjà amoureux de lui.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

**Carnet de Harry**

Jeudi 19 décembre, 22h46: Fin de l'étape 8

Etape 8 validée. Cette histoire est sur le point de se terminer et je sens que je vais m'ennuyer après avoir passé tout le mois de Décembre à concocter des attaques pour traquer la fouine. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'acheter les cadeaux de noël pour Ron, Hermione et les autres. J'irai Samedi avec mon nouveau copain. Et oui, j'ai la ferme intention de m'en trouver un pendant le bal :D

Demain est un jour important...ça va être génial ^^ **///**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Voilà. Chapitre un peu moins intéressant selon moi. Le suivant est presque fini et arrivera d'ici peu.

Review? :D

A bientôt


	10. Chapitre 9

Les pensées de Harry sont en _italique_

Les pensées de Draco sont entre des * (*...*)

Voilà, on arrive vers la fin du plan de Harry...J'espère que ce chapitre et les suivants ne vous décevront pas trop...Non, je ne stresse pas du tout à l'idée que ça ne vous plaise pas (je suis juste morte de trouille... lol)

Merci encore pour vos reviews ^^ Aller, j'arrête de blablater et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :-)

.

.

* * *

.

.

Etape 9 : Le pousser à m'embrasser pour le rejeter violemment ensuite

.

.

**Carnet de Harry**

Vendredi 20 décembre, 8h31: Début de l'étape 9

ça y'est, c'est le grand jour. Enfin, pas vraiment parce que le mieux ce sera demain quand tout le monde saura tout. Aujourd'hui c'est tout simplement le jour où je vais pouvoir me débarrasser de sa présence. Je n'aurai plus jamais besoin de me mettre à côté de lui en cours ni de lui parler...ça me rendrait presque triste si je n'étais pas aussi content. Paradoxal hein? Nan mais c'est vrai, je reconnais que ce que je vais lui faire n'est pas très sympa. Je dirais même que si quelqu'un me faisait un coup pareil il ne resterait pas en vie longtemps. Mais là c'est de Malfoy dont il s'agit. Donc je suis heureux. Heureux de pouvoir me venger un peu de tout ce qu'il m'a fait depuis notre première année. Heureux de lui apporter un peu de malheur dans sa vie toute rose d'enfant pourri-gâté. **///**

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

**Carnet de Harry**

Vendredi 20 décembre, 18h57

Je n'ai pas vu Draco aujourd'hui. Remarque, je ne l'ai pas cherché non plus. On n'avait pas cours alors j'ai dû accompagner Hermione à Pré-au-lard pour l'aider à choisir un cadeau de noël à Ron. L'étape 9 commencera dans environ 3h... **///**

.

.

« Monsieur Malfoy,

j'ai enfin trouvé des informations sur la couleur immonde de votre fée en cours de divination. En fait...comment vous annoncer ça...votre mort est vraiment très proche. Quelques jours ou une semaine tout au plus. Êtes-vous sûr de ne pas vouloir vous suicider? Quant aux pleures de la petite, ils signifient que vous aurez à faire à une grosse trahison qui vous brisera le cœur. Je ne peux cependant vous en dire plus, cela étant tout ce que j'ai pu trouver. Passez une bonne soirée et j'espère vous revoir avant votre...décès afin de vous faire mes adieux.

S. Trelawney »

Draco froissa le papier et le jeta rageusement dans la cheminée. Le parchemin s'enflamma immédiatement. * Une trahison hein? Déjà, ce n'est pas Blaise, impossible. Harry? Non, sa fée était rose et il est trop gentil pour ça. En plus les Gryffondors sont trop honnêtes. Oh et puis zut, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me prends la tête pour une prof qui est nulle en divination.*

- Tu vas où Draco?

Le blond se retourna pour regarder son meilleur ami, appuyé contre la porte de la salle de bains.

- Je croyais que tu voulais rester ici ce soir.

- J'ai changé d'avis

- Où tu vas? Répéta le métisse

- Où j'ai envie d'aller. Ça ne te regarde pas!

Le blond passa à côté de son ami et sortit du dortoir. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré leur dispute de la veille.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

POV Harry

La porte de la tour grince et la lumière de la pleine lune dessine une ombre sur le sol. Il ne neige plus, le ciel est dégagé mais il fait un froid mordant. Je lève la tête et détaille le nouvel arrivant pour la dernière fois.

Il a l'air stressé. J'ai un peu peur de ce que je vais faire à cause de son cœur. Mais bon, c'était prévu depuis le départ. Je ne peux plus reculer.

Il s'approche doucement et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il s'appuie contre le mur et penche la tête en arrière pour regarder les étoiles. Le silence s'installe avant d'être brisé cinq minutes plus tard.

- J'aime bien cet endroit, murmure t-il, comme s'il me disait un secret

Je ne réponds rien. Je crois qu'il sent que je stresse aussi. A-t-il découvert le plan ? Non, il ne serait pas venu au rendez-vous.

- Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ce soir ? demande t-il inquiet

- J'aime bien le silence

Il se renfrogne un peu. Je crois que je l'ai vexé. Il sort une fiole de sa poche et la boit d'un trait.

- C'est pour quoi ça ? demandais-je

- Pour rien

Il détourne son regard du mien et recommence à regarder les étoiles.

- J'aime bien être avec toi, m'avoue t-il

Une fois de plus, je ne réponds rien. Il doit se demander pourquoi je suis aussi distant avec lui ce soir alors que je l'ai chauffé toute la semaine.

Je sens sa main glacée se poser sur la mienne brûlante et je crois que cette fois, j'ai vraiment trop joué avec le feu. Dans cette histoire, je crois qu'on va se brûler les ailes tous les deux. Parce que oui, je viens de comprendre que je suis allé trop loin. Il entrelace ses doigts aux miens. Je le laisse faire. Ça lui donne de l'espoir pour rien, je le sais bien…Mais il a la peau tellement douce que je n'ose pas faire le moindre geste.

Je sens qu'il a froid. Il m'a dit que ça le rendait malade. Peut-être que d'un côté j'ai fait exprès de lui donner rendez-vous ici. Pour lui faire encore plus de mal. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi maintenant j'ai une subite envie de le réchauffer.

Après de longues minutes, il approche enfin son visage du mien et je sais que le moment fatidique va arriver. Avec appréhension, il pose ses lèvres tremblantes sur ma bouche. Sa main droite se pose avec délicatesse sur ma joue. Je ne bouge toujours pas et le pauvre doit être entrain de vivre le plus gros moment de solitude de sa vie. Je vois qu'il a peur, il a raison…C'est le moment. Je sers le poing pour me donner du courage, pose mes mains sur ses épaules et le repousse tellement violemment qu'il s'écrase sur le mur d'en face dans un cri de douleur.

Cependant, il n'a pas vraiment l'air étonné de mon geste. Ou s'il l'est il ne le montre pas.

- Alors c'était vrai… murmure t-il, plus en affirmation qu'en question. Blaise avait raison, t'es un enfoiré.

Qu'est-ce qui est vrai? Il savait? Comment? Il porte sa main droite sur son torse et grimace.

Je croyais qu'il allait se mettre en colère mais non. Son visage a repris l'attitude figée qu'il avait avant le début du plan. Seuls ses yeux sont expressifs. De toute ma vie et de toutes les horreurs que j'ai vu, je crois que je n'ai jamais rencontré un regard avec une telle douleur… Je voulais le faire souffrir et le voir triste, c'est gagné. Pourtant c'est bizarre, je ne suis pas heureux comme j'étais censé l'être. Je suis même plutôt mal à l'aise. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma gorge est nouée ni pourquoi j'ai soudainement envie de vomir.

Je n'ose rien dire alors j'acquiesce simplement. Je ne suis pas très courageux aujourd'hui. Il se relève et s'en va, sans dire un mot, sans me regarder. Moi je reste assis, sans bouger. J'ai mal et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne veux pas comprendre. Pourtant mon plan n'est pas fini. Il me reste l'étape la plus importante à faire. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais...Un grand bruit me sors de mes pensées. Oh non!

.

.

Je me précipite dans l'escalier et retrouve Draco en bas des marches. Son front saigne et le liquide rouge se répand sur sa joue. Je m'agenouille à ses côtés et m'apprête à le retourner pour le mettre sur le dos quand il ouvre les yeux. Il se redresse sur ses avants bras et regarde autour de lui d'un air perdu avant de se lever comme si de rien n'était.

- ça va ? je demande avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? me lance t-il en fuyant mes yeux Sa voix n'est pas méprisante, elle est vide de toute émotion. Je le sens et ça me sert le cœur.

Il part sans se retourner. Je crois que je viens de faire la connerie de ma vie. Pourtant j'ai réussi l'étape 9. C'est ça le plus important. Non ?

Fin POV Harry 

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

- Draco ? Tu es là?

En entendant quelqu'un pleurer dans le dortoir, Blaise lança un lumos et se précipita vers le lit de son ami quand il vit que celui-ci était allongé, son corps secoué par des spasmes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu as mal quelque part? Demanda le métisse affolé devant la crise de larmes impressionnante de son meilleur ami.

Cependant, Draco secoua sa tête, toujours enfouit dans son oreiller.

- J'aurais dû t'écouter, tu avais raison, réussi à articuler le blond entre deux sanglots.

- A propos de quoi?

- Potter

Le brun s'approcha et s'allongea à côté de son meilleur ami en lui caressant les cheveux. Une subite envie de tuer un certain Gryffondor l'envahit. Pourtant, il s'était préparé à ça.

- Chut mon ange, calme toi…je suis là…

.

.

POV Draco

Blaise me retourne et me prend dans ses bras. Je m'en veux pour notre dispute d'hier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la tête ? Me demande t-il en voyant la moitié de mon visage en sang. C'est lui qui t'a frappé?!

- Non, je suis tombé dans les escaliers… je murmure

- Et comment je fais pour te croire moi? Tu m'as fait le coup tellement de fois...

- Cette fois je ne mens pas

Mes larmes n'arrêtent pas de couler. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi triste de toute ma vie.

Mon meilleur ami se lève et part dans la salle de bains.

- Blaise ? j'appelle affolé. Il ne va quand même pas me laisser lui aussi, hein ?

Non c'est bon, il revient. Mes poumons me brûlent et mon cœur cogne bizarrement dans ma poitrine. Pourtant j'ai pris mes potions ce soir…C'est pas normal. Je sais que ça s'aggrave. J'ai presque envie de rire quand je repense aux prévisions de Trelawney.

Blaise éponge le sang sur mon visage puis applique un baume sur mes plaies.

Il me reprend ensuite dans ses bras et me berce comme un enfant en m'embrassant les cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Dray? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?

- Rien, c'est pas le moment d'en parler.

Je vois qu'il n'arrête pas de regarder l'heure. C'est vrai qu'il doit passer la soirée avec Lewis…Je n'ai pas le droit de lui gâcher ça. Avec un effort surhumain, j'arrive à calmer mes larmes.

- Vas-y Blaise

- Où ça ?

- A ton rendez-vous avec Jeff

- Et te laisser tout seul ? ça va pas non, me gronde t-il

- Vas profiter du bal, de toute façon au départ j'avais prévu de ne pas y aller et de me reposer, je dis avec mon air le plus convainquant

Blaise me sert plus fort contre lui.

- Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser tout seul dans cet état là ? Tu me prends pour qui?

J'ai rarement vu autant de détermination dans ses yeux.

- Je vais bien, dis-je en le repoussant doucement

- Bin oui, ça se voit. T'as une coupure qui te prend la moitié du front, les yeux rouges et on dirait que tu vas t'effondrer. A part ça tu te portes comme un charme.

- Je vais bien, je répète d'un tons plus convaincu.

- Et si tu venais au bal avec moi ? comme ça je vois Jeff un moment et tu prouves à Potter que t'es bien plus fort que ce qu'il semble penser…Et quand on rentrera tu me diras ce que cet imbécile a osé te faire que j'aille lui faire la peau demain.

- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

- De quoi? De sortir ou que je tue le survivant?

Un petit rire m'échappe.

- De sortir...

Là, je ne mens pas. J'ai vraiment pas envie d'affronter le regard des autres et en particulier les yeux moqueurs de Potter et de sa clique. En plus je ne me sens pas bien… Mais d'un autre côté, le rendez-vous de mon meilleur ami dépend entièrement de ma décision…Il s'occupe tellement souvent de moi que je lui dois bien ça. Et puis, peut-être que je verrai Stephen. Ça par contre, je me garde de le dire à Zab.

- D'accord, je murmure

Je me redresse, passe ma main dans mes cheveux ébouriffés et ne prend même pas la peine de réajuster ma cravate à moitié défaite, ni de reboutonner un peu ma chemise. Blaise dit toujours que ça me va bien comme ça. J'ai honte d'avoir douté de lui une fois. Je ne suis pas prêt de refaire une bêtise pareille.

- Tu viens p'tit ange ? me demande t'il en me tendant la main

Je me lève et il pose ses lèvres sur mon front. Parfois avec lui, j'ai l'impression d'être la personne la plus fragile au monde.

- Blaise, je suis désolé pour hier...

- Moi aussi Drake, me sourit mon meilleur ami avant de me prendre par la main pour sortir des cachots.

Fin POV Draco

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

POV Harry 

- Alors ça y'est ? tu l'as fait ? me demande Ron avec un grand sourire

Je n'ose pas lui dire que oui. Je me rends compte maintenant que j'ai fait beaucoup de mal à Draco, et à moi aussi en même temps. En fait, il n'est pas du tout comme il essaie de paraître devant les autres. Il est gentil, doux et sensible. Et moi je crois que je viens de lui briser le cœur. Mais j'ai quand même réussi mon plan. Sauf la dernière étape que je commencerai demain…peut-être...

- Oui mais n'en parle pas à tout le monde tout de suite.

- Pourquoi ? De toute façon tu ne m'as rien dévoilé encore...

- On en discutera ce soir

Je ne suis pas d'humeur…Ce retour à la vie 'normale' est difficile.

Fin POV Harry

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

POV Draco

J'aperçois Stephen au loin et pousse un grand soupir avant de lui fait un signe discret. Il l'a vu et arrive à grands pas. Une fois devant moi, il colle sa bouche à la mienne comme si de rien n'était. Je ne le repousse pas, je n'ai pas envie de rester tout seul. C'était le signe qu'il attendait depuis qu'on avait rompu. Il a gagné, j'ai craqué.

- Tu m'as manqué, il me murmure à l'oreille. Viens avec moi.

Sans attendre de réponse, il prend ma main et m'entraine avec lui dans les couloirs. Il marche trop vite, j'ai du mal à respirer. Il doit croire que mon essoufflement est dû à mon excitation car il s'arrête brusquement et me plaque contre le mur, enfournant sa langue dans ma bouche. Cette intrusion me donne envie de vomir. Je veux rentrer me coucher et être loin de lui. Même son odeur me dégoûte. Pourtant je participe au baiser et fais comme d'habitude, semblant d'apprécier. Même si ce soir je dois faire beaucoup plus d'efforts.

Il est pressé…On reprend notre route et à la première salle qu'on croise, il me pousse à l'intérieur. Il me recolle contre un mur et arrache pratiquement ma chemise dans son empressement.

- T'as grossi bébé, me dit-il en touchant mon ventre

- Désolé, je murmure gêné * normal, tu n'étais pas là pour me priver de nourriture *

- Pas grave, on va arranger ça, me répond t-il entre deux baisers.

Il me mord le cou, je déteste ça…c'est douloureux et je sens un liquide chaud couler le long de ma nuque. J'en conclut qu'il m'a encore une fois mordu jusqu'à me faire saigner. Ça ne m'avait pas manqué. Je le regarde fouiller dans la poche de sa veste et se retourner vers moi en me tendant quelque chose.

- Tiens bois ça

Je reconnais LA potion. Un truc pour faire maigrir plus vite. Avec ça on peut perdre jusqu'à 5 kilos par semaine en prenant une seule fiole par jour. C'est dangereux et strictement interdit, mais il les fabrique lui-même pour moi. Je me trouvais déjà assez maigre avec ma maladie, mais je ne veux pas le laisser partir alors je bois. Les moldus disent qu'il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné. Moi je pense l'inverse. J'aime pas la solitude.

Il m'embrasse de nouveau, mes poumons me font encore plus mal que tout à l'heure et mon cœur cogne si vite dans ma poitrine que j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir. Stephen est tellement occupé à m'embrasser le torse qu'il ne se rend pas compte que je ne vais pas bien. Enfin, je sais à quoi m'attendre avec lui. Il a toujours été comme ça.

2 minutes plus tard, il me retourne et il est à l'intérieur de moi. Il me fait mal mais je ne lui dis rien. Comme d'habitude. Je mérite de souffrir. Il accélère encore et mes yeux s'humidifient. Je retiens des traitres de filer sur mon visage. Comme d'habitude. J'essaie de penser à autre chose. J'imagine par exemple trouver un copain qui essaierait de prendre soin de moi. Comme d'habitude.. Et là, au moment où je laisse mon esprit voguer, c'est le visage de Potter qui me vient à l'esprit. Une goute d'eau dévale ma joue droite avant de venir s'écraser sur mon bras. Pas comme d'habitude. Normalement j'attends d'être tout seul pour me laisser aller. Vite, se ressaisir avec que mon Serdaigle ne s'en aperçoive.

.

.

Tient, Steph ne bouge plus et souffle comme un hippogriffe qui vient de faire un marathon…je suppose qu'il a fini…

En effet, il dépose un baiser dans le creux de mes omoplates avant de se retirer. Un mélange de mon sang et de sa semence coule sur mes cuisses et ravive ma nausée.

- C'était génial, me dit-il le sourire aux lèvres

Je réponds à son sourire, même si mon avis sur la question et diamétralement opposé au sien...

Il me donne une nouvelle fiole que je bois d'un trait, sans discuter.

- Tu perdras plus vite en en prenant plusieurs par jour. D'ici une semaine tu devrais être mieux.

J'acquiesce et il m'embrasse. Il est bizarre ce type mais il a un bon fond, enfin je crois…. Si on enlève sa passion pour me voir anorexique, son manque d'attention, ses mots pas toujours gentils, son manque de tendresse, sa brutalité quand il me baise, son vampirisme etc.

On se rhabille puis il reprend ma main et on sort de la salle. Mon estomac commence à grogner. Il n'a pas mangé depuis midi et commence à avoir sérieusement faim. Les yeux de mon petit-ami se braquent sur moi et ils me regardent méchamment, me défiant d'avaler quoi que ce soit d'autre que ces infâmes potions amaigrissantes.

- Désolé, ça va passer

- Reprends-en une! me répond-il en me tendant encore cette satané potion

- Ça fait pas un peu trop 3 en moins d'1h ? je demande inquiet

- Vu comme t'as grossi ça ne te fera pas de mal!

Il est blessant quand il parle comme ça. Mais j'ai passé une très mauvaise soirée alors autant de pas attirer ses foudres maintenant.

- T'as mis quoi dans celle-là ? elle a un goût bizarre

- Une dose un peu plus forte

Steph me raccompagne, à ma salle commune, m'embrasse rapidement et s'en va. Je rentre dans mon dortoir, personne. Tant mieux, je suis tellement fatigué. Je reprends rapidement mes médicaments, mon cœur n'allant toujours pas mieux puis je me couche. Enfin…

Fin POV Draco

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

- Bravo Potter, grâce à toi j'ai enfin récupéré mon copain

Le Gryffondor releva la tête et tomba sur les yeux bleus foncés d'un Serdaigle qu'il ne souhaitait pas revoir de sitôt.

- Stephen, quelle mauvaise surprise de te voir...

- Bon, ça va de soi. Maintenant que tu as bien joué avec mon petit-ami tu ne t'approches plus de lui! J'ai vu qu'il était accroc à toi et je lis dans tes yeux que tu regrettes quelque chose. Je sais que ça un rapport avec lui. Ton jeu s'est transformé hein? Pauvre chou! Tu t'en ai rendu compte trop tard?! Quel dommage, vraiment...Ne l'approches plus de lui!!!

- Je fais ce que je veux

- Tu fais ce que tu veux hein? Mais chéri, si tu essaies de faire quoi que ce soit je me vengerai sur lui. Tu peux lui parler si ça te chante. Mais sachant ce que tu lui as fait ça m'étonnerai qu'il veuille t'écouter. Et quoi que tu fasses il est à moi. Je te le répète encore, Draco est à moi!

- Ce n'est pas un chien

- Ah bon? Pourtant tu l'as considéré comme tel non? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien m'occuper de lui et il va vite t'oublier. Je l'aiderai s'il le faut. Ce ne sera pas la première fois que je lui efface quelques souvenirs compromettant...

Avant que Harry n'ait le temps de réagir, le Serdaigle disparut dans le couloir sombre, laissant derrière lui un survivant complètement perdu...

.

.

* * *

.

.

Alors? Une petite review?

La suite en fin de semaine prochaine. A bientôt!


	11. Chapitre 10

Les pensées de Harry sont en _italique_

Les pensées de Draco sont entre des * (*...*)

Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard de publication dû à une semaine mouvementée...Merci encore une fois pour vos reviews ^^ sans toutes vos gentilles attentions je crois que j'aurais abandonné cette fic...

On approche de la fin...

Bonne lecture!

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Etape 10 : Lui avouer la supercherie et faire circuler dans tout Poudlard les infos compromettantes à son sujet = dans le but de lui apporter le maximum de souffrance ...**

.

.

- Draco !

- …

- DRACO !

- Hum ?

- Lève-toi, c'est l'heure d'aller manger

- Peux pas, fatigué

- Allez dépêche, je dois voir Jeff…l'impatiente de Blaise s'entendait dans sa voix

- Vas-y, je te rejoins * dans une heure ou deux *

.

.

POV Draco

J'entends à peine la porte se refermer que je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Quelle idée de réveiller les gens à une heure pareille. Il est trop tôt pour se lever, il est à peine 12h15. Hein QUOI ? Cette fois, mes yeux sont grand ouverts. Je devais vraiment être crevé pour dormir autant...Je me mets sur le dos et observe le plafond avant de pousser mon deuxième soupir de la journée; de désespoir cette fois. Retour à la case départ. C'est repartit pour ma petite vie bien réglée avec Steph. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand je pense à Potter j'ai envie de pleurer. Enfin si, je sais pourquoi. Ça ne sert à rien que je me voile la face.

Je prends mes potions puis avale le liquide orangé de la fiole que m'a donné mon « merveilleux » petit ami. C'est vraiment infecte ce truc. Mon ventre ne gargouille pas, on dirait plutôt qu'il imite tous les instruments d'un concert de rock. Mais interdiction de manger « sinon tu vas grossir et tu vas te retrouver tout seul » dixit mon Serdaigle. Pff, il est temps de se bouger un peu. Je dois aller acheter les cadeaux de noël de Steph et de Blaise aujourd'hui. Et puis peut-être un petit truc pour Théo aussi. Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici à me morfondre pendant que le survivant se paie ma tête. Je vais faire semblant d'aller bien, comme toujours.

Je sors de mon lit et chancèle encore. Mais cette fois, Zabini n'est pas là pour me retenir et je m'effondre sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. J'en ai marre, je vais demander à ce qu'il y ait de la moquette dans le dortoir...Je me relève et vais directement dans la salle de bain. Ma lèvre est fendue et du sang coule le long de mon menton. C'est pas très beau à voir. Surtout que la trace de dents dans mon cou est violette. Oh la couleur est jolie, mais ça jure un peu avec mon teint de cadavre. Je ressemble déjà à un mort alors que je suis en vie. Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand je le serai vraiment...J'ai hâte. Plus envie de me battre contre moi-même et les autres. D'ailleurs, je décrète officiellement que je ne prendrai plus mes médicaments. Si mon corps a envie de mourir, grand bien lui fasse.

Tiens, je devrais conseiller la potion de Steph à ceux qui veulent perdre du poids. Ça marche drôlement bien. Je dois déjà resserrer ma ceinture d'un cran. « Draco, tu dois bien faire attention. Si tu prends un tout petit peu de poids ce n'est pas dramatique. Même si tu dois éviter. Par contre tu ne dois surtout pas en perdre. Ton corps sera trop faible pour se battre si tu maigris, même si tu perds seulement 200 grammes. » Un petit rire m'échappe quand je repense à la recommandation de mon médicomage. S'il savait...Je compte bien maigrir, et pas que de 200 grammes. Bientôt plus personne ne se moquera de moi...Tout compte fait, je suis heureux aujourd'hui; parce que dans peu de temps je serai libre et tout le monde sera débarrassé de ma présence gênante: mes parents, Severus, Blaise...

Fin POV Draco

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

- Alors Harry tu nous racontes? Tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche depuis le petit déj! Le réprimanda le rouquin.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler

- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Hermione

- Rien de plus que ce que j'avais préparé

- Donc il faut que tu nous racontes pour qu'on puisse faire circuler les infos!

- Je sais pas Ron...

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu craques à l'étape 10! L'étape 10 Harry! La dernière! T'as pas le droit d'arrêter maintenant!

- C'est compliqué...murmura le brun

- Explique-nous

Harry soupira en regardant sa meilleure amie.

- Seamus avait peut-être un petit peu raison et je vous ai peut-être un petit peu mentit. Enfin, surtout à toi Hermione, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas laisser finir mon plan

- Continues

Sans broncher, le brun raconta tout, oubliant la présence des curieux assis à côté de lui et qui n'en perdaient pas une miette.

- Harry...Je ne vais pas te crier dessus, je crois que tu te sens déjà assez coupable. Mais arrêtes maintenant. Tu n'as pas le droit de parler de cette histoire aux autres.

- Euh, je crois que c'est trop tard, dit le rouquin

- Comment ça? Demanda le brun affolé

- Bin la prochaine fois, parle moins fort Harry...Les Serdaigles sont déjà entrain d'en parler aux Serpentards...Vois le bon côté des choses, cette fois t'as vraiment réussi ton plan. Etape 10 validée...dit Ron.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des yeux noirs brillants de haine se posèrent sur le survivant. Ce-dernier déglutit difficilement, sachant parfaitement que Blaise lui tomberait dessus très, très bientôt.

- Euh...Harry? Je ne veux pas te faire peur mais je crois que Zabini a envie de te tuer...dit Seamus en regardant le métisse qui fixait toujours la table des Gryffondors.

- En fait, si son petit-ami ne le retenait pas je crois qu'il l'aurait déjà fait, continua Dean.

- Ba, si tu l'évites un ou deux jours ça devrait lui passer, dit Ron confiant.

- Après ses nombreuses mise en garde sur son petit protégé j'en suis pas si sûr...soupira Harry

- N'empêches, dommage que Malfoy ne sois pas là. J'aurais bien aimé voir sa tête quand tout le monde se serait retourné pour le regarder...

Un bruit de claque se fit entendre et une brune en furie sortit de la grande salle.

- Bin qu'est-ce qui lui a pris encore? Demanda le rouquin en se massant la joue.

- Ron...Hermione déteste quand on se moque du malheur des autres...C'est déjà bizarre que sa main n'ait pas finit sur mon visage alors elle n'a pas dû réussir à se retenir quand tu as dit ça...conclut le brun qui sentait toujours un regard furieux sur lui.

- Eh mec, je suis peut-être un salaud mais moi je suis fier de ce que tu as fait. Tu nous a tous vengé, tant pis pour sa gueule. Il l'a entièrement mérité.

- Peut-être pas tant que ça...

- Harry...il a toujours insulté ma famille, il n'a pas arrêté de te charrier parce que tes parents sont morts, il appelait Hermione Sang-de-bourbe tout le temps...

- Il s'en prenait juste à nous parce qu'on est en bonne santé alors que lui peut mourir n'importe quand. Et puis il a arrêté.

- Si tu crois que je vais tourner la page aussi facilement. Il peut bien crever demain si ça lui fait plaisir, ce n'est pas moi qui vais aller à son enterrement.

- Il n'est pas si méchant que ça. On était jeune Ron

- Pourquoi tu le défends comme ça maintenant hein? Si tu l'aimes tant il fallait arrêter avant!

- Je ne l'aime pas

- T'es sûr de toi?

Sur ces mots, le rouquin attrapa une cuisse de poulet et sortit à son tour de la grande salle.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

POV Draco

Je me promène dans le couloir et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tous les élèves que je croise chuchotent sur mon passage. Ils m'épient, parlent dans mon dos ou se mettent à pleurer. Je dois être paranoïaque...Steph déteint sur moi, ça doit être ça...

J'aperçois Severus au loin, pas bon du tout. Je me fais discret et bifurque à une intersection quand je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Elle me stoppe et me retourne. Je tombe face à une paire d'yeux noirs qui scrute mon visage pour descendre ensuite le long de mon corps amaigri.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as pris pour maigrir autant en si peu de temps ? ce n'est pas le prof qui me parle là, c'est ses yeux inquiets de parrain qui m'observent. Lui, quand il a quelque chose à dire, il n'y va pas par quatre chemins…

- Rien du tout

- Draco, tu parles à la personne qui passe ses weekends entiers à essayer de trouver un remède pour que tu ailles mieux alors ne joue pas avec moi. Racontes des bêtises à qui tu veux sauf à moi!

Je baisse les yeux. Je me sens faible face à lui. Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, je me sens faible devant n'importe qui en ce moment.

- Alors que prends-tu pour maigrir ?

- Je sais pas ce que c'est, je murmure

- Draco, je te pensais plus intelligent que ça…prendre des ingrédients que tu ne connais pas…tu es fou ou quoi ?! Severus s'énerve et fait de grands gestes.

- C'est mon petit-ami qui fait la potion…

- Je la connais et elle est très dangereuse. Surtout toi avec ta maladie. Draco sois raisonnable, ne touche plus à ça. Tu sais très bien que tu ne dois pas maigrir. Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Je ne te reconnais plus en ce moment...

- Je vais bien

- Oui comme toujours. Ecoutes, ça va bientôt faire 15 ans que je passe mon temps libre à mélanger tout et n'importe quoi pour te sortir de cette...chose et toi pendant ce temps tu joues avec ta vie. Fais un effort et penses un peu à ceux qui veulent te sauver.

- Et bin arrêtez d'essayer de me garder en vie et quand je serai mort vous serez tous tranquille!

Fin POV Draco

Le blond se dégagea de la poigne de son parrain -encore choqué par ses paroles- et partit aussi rapidement que son cœur le lui permettait.

- Reviens ici! Hurla le maitre de Potions avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore dit? Maintenant Draco allait penser qu'il dérangeait tout le monde. C'était loin d'être le cas, bien au contraire. Severus se donnait corps et âme pour sauver le garçon. Enfin, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré.

.

**Flash Back**

- Je suis content que tu sois de retour ici...ça faisait longtemps, sourit Lucius en marchant dans l'allée en compagnie d'un homme brun.

- J'ai appris que tu avais eu un enfant, il dois être grand maintenant.

Le blond baissa la tête.

- Ecoutes, je te le dis à toi parce que tu es mon meilleur ami mais mon fils ne va pas très bien...

- Comment ça?

- Il a une très grosse insuffisance cardiaque et il souffre tellement qu'il ne peut rien faire. On a essayé de lui apprendre à marcher mais son cœur s'emballe alors il se met à hurler. Du coup on lui donne de fortes doses de médicaments alors il dort presque tout le temps.

Lucius posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Et je lui avais promis qu'on allait se promener cet après-midi alors si ça ne te dérange pas, tu viendras avec nous.

- Bien sûr.

Les deux hommes passèrent la porte d'entrée et se dirigèrent vers le salon. Une femme était assise sur le canapé et caressait les cheveux d'un petit garçon endormit, sa petite tête blonde posée sur la cuisse de sa maman.

- Bonjour, dit le blond en allant embrasser sa femme.

- Bonjour chéri. Severus! Ça fait plaisir de te voir

- Cissy, toujours aussi jolie

- Je te présente Draco, notre fils. Il a 3 ans et demi, dit Lucius à son ami.

- Il a pleuré tout l'après-midi parce que tu as oublié votre promenade, ajouta Narcissa.

- Je ne l'ai pas oublié, je suis juste en retard, dit le blond en s'agenouillant près du canapé.

- Draco, réveille-toi mon chéri. Je suis rentré, murmura le père en passant doucement la pulpe de ses doigts sur la joue rose de son fils.

Le petit ouvrit doucement les yeux et des larmes vinrent s'y former.

- On devait aller voir le pinpin...T'as oublié, murmura le garçon.

- Pardon mon ange, j'ai rencontré un ami. On va y aller maintenant d'accord?

Draco fit oui de la tête et Lucius le prit très doucement dans ses bras, comme s'il avait peur de le casser.

- Tu as mal mon cœur?

- 'Tit peu.

- 'Tit peu 'tit peu ou 'tit peu beaucoup? Demanda la maman en embrassant son enfant sur le front.

Le petit rigola et enfoui sa tête dans le cou de son papa qui lui caressa le dos.

- La première solution apparemment. Allez, en route bonhomme.

...

- 'Peux toucher le pinpin? Demanda le blondinet en voyant la boule de poils à quelques pas de son père.

Avec douceur, Lucius posa son fils sur le sol et partit chercher le lapin. Le petit voulut faire un pas mais il tomba aussitôt, de nouvelles larmes roulant sur ses joues. Severus s'approcha et essuya les perles d'eau avec son pouce en remettant l'enfant sur ses pieds. La façon dont le petit le regardait le bouleversait. Pourquoi un être aussi jeune n'avait pas le droit de vivre comme les autres?

En spectateur attentif, le brun regarda son meilleur ami jouer avec son enfant avant que ce-dernier ne se remette à pleurer.

- Papa... a mal...sanglota le petit assis dans l'herbe, le lapin dormant sur ses jambes.

- C'est l'heure de rentrer mon chéri. On reviendra voir Lapinou plus tard d'accord?

- Ouiii

Lucius reprit son fils dans ses bras et la frimousse blonde commença à se tordre de douleur, les petits doigts se crispant sur les épaules de son père.

- C'est toujours comme ça? Demanda Severus

- Oui. Mais ça va bientôt empirer

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, le petit corps fut la proie de violents spasmes et les hurlements qui en jaillirent donnèrent la nausée au professeur.

- Tu arrives à supporter ça?

- Non. C'est horrible de voir son enfant souffrir, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point. Rien ne le soulage. En fait on peut juste lui donner des somnifères...

- Donnes moi une semaine, je vais bien trouver quelque chose pour calmer ses crises

- Si seulement tu pouvais y arriver...

**Fin Flash-back**

.

Depuis ce moment-là, Severus ne perdait pas espoir de trouver un jour le remède miracle après avoir réussi à trouver un calmant et bien d'autres potions. Draco était devenu son cobaye mais en règle général, chaque nouvelle potion fonctionnait mieux que la précédente.

Remonté à bloc après ce flash-back, le professeur se hâta de retourner à son laboratoire.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

- 'Mione! Tu ne vas quand même pas m'en vouloir toute la journée à cause de la fouine!

- Ronald! Ce n'est pas un animal et la mort n'est pas un jeu!

- Mais Hermi, avec tout ce qu'il nous a fait...

- Ron, je vais te dire quelque chose et écoutes moi bien parce que je ne vais pas le répéter deux fois. Je sais très bien que Draco n'a jamais été un ange avec nous mais grandis un peu. Il n'est ni un animal, ni un monstre. Tu as dû te rendre compte que Harry l'aime plutôt bien même s'il dit le contraire.

- ça j'avais remarqué et ça ne me plait pas, déclara le roux

- Si Harry craque pour lui c'est qu'il y a des raisons tu ne crois pas? Continua la Gryffondor.

- Surement...

- Alors tu vas te calmer à partir de maintenant?

- Oui, murmura le rouquin en baissant les yeux

- C'est bien. Tu as le droit d'avoir un gros câlin alors, finit la brunette en ouvrant ses bras pour y accueillir son chéri.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

Stephen parcourait les couloirs depuis plusieurs heures à la recherche de son petit-ami. Non il n'était pas énervé, il était bien plus que ça. Sa colère grossissait au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient. Tout ce qu'il désirait était de mettre son poing dans la belle gueule d'ange de son homme. Quand enfin il le trouva, il l'entraina dans une salle vide et le poussa aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis le dernier à apprendre que tu es malade?

- Qui t'as raconté ça? Se défendit le blond

- Potter l'a dit à toute l'école. Il faut croire que tu fais plus confiance à un Gryffondor qu'à ton petit-ami...

- Steph, arrêtes de tout dramatiser

Le cœur de Draco se serra. Alors comme ça, le but de Harry était de tout balancer sur lui. Félicitation, il avait gagné.

- Je ne dramatise rien du tout. T'es amoureux de lui c'est ça?!

- Mais où tu vas chercher des trucs pareils?

- Je le vois dans tes yeux. Mais je ne te laisserai pas partir. Jamais tu entends?! Les poings du brun se serrèrent.

- Steph, je ne comptais aller nulle part. Je suis bien avec toi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je voudrai te quitter.

- Tu mens encore!

- Mais non! Pourquoi tu ne me fais jamais confiance? Il faut toujours que je justifie tous mes faits et gestes avec toi.

- Ne change pas de sujet!

- Stephen...si je t'avais dit que j'étais malade ça aurait changé quelque chose dans ton comportement? Non, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Tu m'as mentis, tu mérites une punition

Le blond arrêta de se justifier. De toute façon, le Serdaigle avait raison. Il était tombé sous le charme du Gryffondor. Quand il se retourna pour faire face à son petit-ami, il eut juste le temps de voir une lueur de folie dans ses yeux bleus avant de s'écraser contre le mur de la petite salle. Draco se releva immédiatement et pour la première fois de sa vie, il répondit aux coups de son copain. Il ne tint cependant pas longtemps et ne blessa que très légèrement le brun, beaucoup plus costaud que lui. La 'bagarre' dura longtemps.

- Depuis quand tu te rebelle Draco? Ne recommence jamais ça ou tu le regretteras! Déclara le Serdaigle essoufflé. Tu sais que ça m'énerve quand tu ne fais pas ce que je te demande bébé...

Stephen s'agenouilla aux côtés de son petit-ami qui se tortillait au sol à cause de la douleur et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Je vais devoir faire quelque chose de pas très bien chéri...Tu vas m'en vouloir et me quitter si je ne le fais pas. Tu comprends? Je suis obligé mon amour

- Vas t-en!

- Nan bébé. On est bien tous les deux. Ça ne fait pas mal, tu verras. Ferme les yeux mon cœur.

Stephen posa sa main sur le front de son amant et récita plusieurs fois une formule de magie noire.

- Draco! Amour réveille-toi!

Le Serpentard ouvrit les yeux et grimaça de douleur.

- On est où? Demanda doucement le blond en essayant de se redresser malgré la violente sensation de brûlure qui lui traversait le corps entier.

- Dans une salle. Tu es encore tombé dans les escaliers.

- Encore? Pourquoi tu saignes à la lèvre?

- Je me suis cogné en te portant jusqu'ici. Ça va aller chéri? Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie?

- Nan c'est bon.

- Tu te souviens de la conversation qu'on a eu tout à l'heure?

- Je ne me souviens même pas du moment où je t'ai croisé alors non, désolé

Stephen cacha son sourire dans le cou de son homme. Draco savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas tombé. Même s'il ne se souvenait absolument pas de ce qui s'était passé. En fait, il préférait ne rien savoir...

.

.

* * *

.

.

Je sais que le passage de Draco enfant n'était pas très utile mais c'est ce passage qui m'avait donné l'idée de la fic alors il fallait que je le place quelque part...J'espère qu'un Lucius gentil ne vous hérisse pas trop le poil...lol. Ce chapitre a été écrit vite fait alors il est pas top. Il ne se passe pas grand chose dedans, j'en suis désolée.

La suite arrivera assez vite étant donné que j'ai une semaine de vacances. Et promis, il se passera plus de choses dans le prochain chapitre sachant que ce sera l'un des derniers...

Une petite review quand même?

A bientôt!


	12. Chapitre 11

Les pensées de Harry sont en _italique_

Les pensées de Draco sont entre des * (*...*)

Coucou à tous! Oui je sais, je n'ai pas été très rapide pour publier...désolée...

Merci, merci, merci pour toutes vos reviews ^^ J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Bonne lecture!

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Embrouille générale **

.

.

**Carnet de Harry**

Samedi 21 Décembre, 16h48

Je me sens mal...Il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis hier soir...Enfin, pas tant que ça mais maintenant je suis perdu. J'ai réussi mon plan et tout ce que ça m'a apporté, c'est une grosse envie de pleurer...Je viens de regarder ma carte et j'ai vu que Draco était avec Stephen dans une salle au sixième étage. J'espère qu'il n'a pas recommencé à le frapper. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai rejeté hier? On pourrait être ensemble là. Ses lèvres toutes douces sur les miennes...Ses mains glacées sur ma peau brûlante pour essayer de les réchauffer un peu. 'Le temps malgré tout à trouvé une solution malgré toi', je suis d'accord. Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais exactement, mais au fil des jours, j'ai fini par comprendre...J'aimerais remonter le temps d'un jour...un seul. Au lieu de le repousser je l'aurais rapproché de moi pour sentir son corps contre le mien. Et puis on serait rentré parce que le froid n'est pas bon pour lui. Je l'aurais prit dans mes bras pour qu'il arrête de trembler et j'aurais revu la petite étincelle de joie et d'amusement dans ses beaux yeux. Il est tellement différent de ce que je pensais... **///**

.

.

- Harry? On bouge un peu?

- J'ai pas envie de sortir Ron

- Aller, on va juste faire un petit tour dans les couloirs. S'il te plait...J'en ai marre de rester enfermé...'Mione veut que je révise! Tu te rends compte?! C'est les vacances de noël et elle veut que je révise! Tu dois me sauver 'Ry...le rouquin se mit à genoux devant le lit du survivant et joignit ses mains en guise de prière.

- D'accord...Mais pas longtemps! Soupira le brun en refermant son carnet et en le cachant dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

- Blaise, si tu te calmais un peu...

- Je suis calme, répliqua le métisse en accélérant le pas.

- Bébé, s'il te plait. Ça fait plus de deux heures que tu le cherches alors qu'on pourrait être tranquillement assis devant la cheminée au lieu de se les geler à gambader dans tout le château...dit le Serdaigle en suppliant son petit-ami du regard.

- On aura tout le temps de faire ça après!

- Blaise! Jeff pris la main du brun, le forçant à s'arrêter.

- Encore cinq minutes okay? Juste cinq...

Le châtain soupira mais relâcha son copain. Malheureusement pour lui, le métisse aperçu l'objet de ses recherches au fin fond d'un couloir deux minutes plus tard...

- Toi je vais te tuer!

Blaise s'avança vers Harry et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise avant de le plaquer avec violence contre le mur.

- Tu essayais de m'éviter Potter?!

- Laisse le tranquille Zabini!

- Toi la ferme!

Ron sortit sa baguette mais Jeff fut plus rapide. Il pointa la sienne sur la tête du rouquin, le défiant de faire ne serait-ce qu'un faux mouvement.

- Alors Potter, tu t'es bien amusé? Reprit le brun

- J'voulais pas en parler, mais les autres ont entendu, marmonna le survivant qui avait quelques difficultés à respirer sous la poigne du garçon.

- Oui bien sûr, c'est pas dans tes habitudes de vouloir faire volontairement du mal aux gens. Jamais tu n'oserais faire un truc pareil. Enfin, sauf quand il s'agit de mon meilleur ami. Le Serpentard appuya un peu plus fort sur le cou du Gryffondor.

- Blaise, tu devrais le relâcher un peu, tu vas l'étouffer, dit le Serdaigle en voyant que le visage du célèbre Harry Potter avait prit une magnifique teinte rouge

- Et à ton avis mon but c'est quoi?! Le laisser repartir tout tranquillement pour qu'il puisse aller raconter à tout le monde les choses qu'il aurait malencontreusement oublié de balancer tout à l'heure?!

Jeff n'ajouta rien. Il ne voulait pas énerver un peu plus son petit-ami. Enfin, si c'était possible d'être plus en colère que ça...

- Zabini, je te jure que je ne voulais rien dire

- Parce que tu crois qu'il n'y a que pour ça que j'ai envie de t'éclater la tête? J'ai pas arrêté de dire à Draco que ton comportement n'était pas net. Il n'a pas voulu me croire... Et maintenant à cause de toi il est retourné avec Stephen!

- C'est pas de la faute de Harry si ton pote ne sait pas choisir ses copains! Répliqua Ron qui referma la bouge immédiatement quand il sentit la pointe de la baguette du Serdaigle toucher sa tempe.

- Stephen est un manipulateur! Il a réussi à faire croire à Draco que tout le monde était pire que lui. Il en a eu la confirmation avec toi. Pourquoi il irait chercher quelqu'un d'autre alors que maintenant il pense que tout le monde lui fera encore plus de mal que ce que lui fait l'autre con?!

Harry sentit son estomac se serrer.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'essaie de te parler alors que tu risques de raconter ça aussi!

- Je ne dirai rien, répondit le brun au bord de l'évanouissement dû au manque d'oxygène.

- Blaise, tu devrais vraiment le laisser respirer correctement, au moins deux secondes...essaya encore une fois Jeff

- C'est vrai ça! C'est pas parce que ton meilleur pote va crever que tu dois tuer le mien!

Le métisse lâcha subitement Harry et se retourna vers Ron, s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

- Crever? Tu dois vraiment avoir hâte que ça arrive pour employer un terme pareil...Vous me dégoûtez tous! Vous vous rendez un peu compte de ce que vous faites et de ce que vous dites? Pour vous la mort d'une personne c'est un jeu? Ça vous amuse?

- Apparemment oui...

Blaise se retourna et tomba sur une Gryffondor affichant un air vraiment mécontent.

- Ron tu me fais honte. Tu serais content que Zabini parle de Harry comme tu parles de Draco? Blaise, ce qu'a fait Harry est immonde mais il se sent déjà assez mal comme ça. Il s'est fait avoir à son propre jeu alors c'est peut-être pas la peine de le tuer...dit Hermione pour essayer d'apaiser l'ambiance générale qui régnait dans le couloir quasiment désert. Euh Jeffrey? Au passage tu pourrais éloigner ta baguette de la tête de mon petit-ami?

- C'est beau de donner des conseils comme ça Granger. Mais n'essaies pas de minimiser les choses alors que tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu étais dans le coup...

- Moi?! Je n'ai rien fait! Se défendit la rouge et or.

- C'est ça le truc. C'est que tu étais au courant et que tu l'as laissé faire!

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'étais au courant? Dit la brunette en mettant les mains sur les hanches.

- Même moi j'ai vu qu'il y avait un truc louche! Alors ne vas pas me dire que mademoiselle je-sais-tout ne s'est pas aperçu que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans le comportement de son meilleur ami! S'énerva de nouveau le métisse.

- Si j'avais su que Malfoy était malade je l'aurais empêché de continuer, murmura la jeune femme embêtée

- Mais vous avez pas bientôt fini! Je ne suis pas en sucre!

Tout le groupe se retourna pour tomber face à...un Draco sanglant de la tête aux pieds et un Stephen qui semblait bien s'amuser de la situation, une main posée nonchalamment sur la taille du blond.

- On ne vous a jamais appris que c'était mal de parler des gens dans leur dos? Vous auriez pu m'attendre, comme ça au lieu de faire des suppositions sur tout et n'importe quoi vous auriez eu ma version! Dit le blond qui semblait un tantinet énervé.

- Encore les escaliers Draco? Demanda Blaise d'un ton amer en pointant un doigt en direction du corps blessé.

- Il paraît. Je m'en souviens plus...

- Forcément. Je suppose que tu étais dans les parages quand il est « tombé » Stephen. C'est quand même bizarre...le nombre d'escaliers qu'il s'est mangé depuis qu'il est avec toi!...Ce qui est marrant c'est que c'est de plus en plus visible. Ça touchait jamais le visage avant. Ils sont vicieux ces escaliers..

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?!

Stephen s'avança vers le Serpentard, une haine cuisante imprimée dans les yeux. Les Gryffondors et le deuxième Serdaigle se sentir mal tout à coup.

- Sympathique le changement de comportement, commenta Blaise. Donc là je suppose que si je te laisse partir avec Draco alors que tu es dans un état d'énervement avancé il va malencontreusement avoir un léger « accident »?

- Tu insinues que je le frappe? Demanda Stephen en serrant les poings

- Moi? je n'insinues rien vu que je le sais. En fait j'aimerais juste que tu l'avoues.

- Et ça va t'avancer à quoi? Demanda le Serpentard blond en soupirant, lassé de la tournure de la conversation. Tu le sais, tout le monde le sait, chouette, youpi!

- Draco! T'aurais pas arrêté tes médicaments par hasard?! Le questionna Blaise en zappant la question du Serdaigle.

- Pourquoi? Rétorqua le blond en essayant de dissimuler la crise d'angoisse qui commençait à lui enserrer la cage thoracique.

- Parce que quand t'oublies de les prendre t'es encore plus insupportable que d'habitude!

- Je ne suis pas insupportable! C'est toi qui n'arrêtes pas de gueuler, pas moi!

- Draco la ferme! J'étais en pleine conversation avec Zabini alors laisse-moi finir! Intervint Stephen en poussant son petit-ami contre le mur.

Jeff prit le blond un peu sonné par le bras et l'éloigna un peu des deux furies. Les Gryffondors, eux, étaient comme hypnotisés par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux et aucun n'osait faire le moindre geste de peur que ça ne dégénère encore plus. Ron avait bien proposé de s'en aller mais Hermione et Harry avaient refusé, au cas où il faudrait intervenir plus tard pour séparer les deux hommes.

Les coups ne tardèrent pas à pleuvoir avec un net avantage pour le métisse, beaucoup plus costaud que son adversaire. En peu de temps, du sang se mit à couler abondamment de la bouche de Stephen alors que le vert et argent semblait maitriser totalement la situation.

Quand Jeff tenta de calmer son petit-ami, il fut retenu par Draco qui lui expliqua qu'il était très dangereux de s'immiscer dans une rixe quand Blaise Zabini en était l'un des acteurs principaux. Mais quand Stephen réussi à toucher son meilleur ami au visage, le blond se sentit soudainement mal. C'était à cause de lui que son copain et son frère de cœur se battaient. Que le Serdaigle s'en prenne à lui ne le dérangeait pas, mais qu'il fasse du mal à Blaise lui donna mal au ventre. La suite s'enchaina assez rapidement. Douleur. Une bouffée d'angoisse envahit le jeune homme, comprimant ses poumons, empêchant l'air d'alimenter son corps en oxygène. Son cœur se mit à cogner comme un fou dans sa poitrine, les nerfs envoyant des signaux douloureux au reste du corps. Peur. Embrouillement total du cerveau, les souvenirs se mélangeant au présent avec impossibilité de distinguer les premiers du deuxième. Noir. Vue entièrement brouillée, sans doute par des larmes. Chaleur. Deux bras brûlants entourent le corps frêle avant que celui-ci ne finisse sa course sur le carrelage glacé du couloir.

- BLAISE!

Le métisse se retourna et se précipita vers le corps de son ami, inerte. Tout le monde oublia la présence du fauteur de trouble, qui bien amoché, profita de ce moment de répit pour se faire la malle.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda le brun en s'agenouillant et en posant sa main dans le cou du blond pour prendre son pouls.

- Je sais pas. Il est devenu blanc d'un seul coup et j'ai juste eu le temps de le rattraper quand il est tombé, dit Jeff

Blaise eu beau chercher un pouls, aucune pulsation ne se fit sentir et aucun souffle ne sortit du corps inconscient et sans vie. Le métisse déchira la chemise de son ami pour ne pas le blesser avec les boutons en lui faisant un massage cardiaque, défit sa cravate et se plaça au-dessus de lui.

- Il est mort? Demanda Harry livide en fixant le visage détendu de Draco.

- Pour l'instant on peut dire que oui...répondit Hermione en posant une main qui se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule du brun. Mais ils vont tout faire pour le sauver.

- Vas-y plus doucement chéri, tu vas lui casser les cotes

- Tais-toi et souffle

Le Serdaigle obéit et le métisse reprit son comptage des compressions. Harry quant à lui s'était assis, incapable de tenir plus longtemps sur ses jambes.

- Quelqu'un pourrait aller chercher Snape et Pomfresh? Demanda Blaise sans cesser son massage.

- Ron tu t'occupes de l'infirmière. Je vais chercher Snape, déclara la Gryffondor en partant en courant.

- Allez Drake! Si tu pouvais nous aider ce serait pas mal! Grogna le Serpentard.

- C'est bon! Dit Jeff en posant une main sur celles de son petit-ami pour l'arrêter et l'autre sous le nez puis sur le cou du blond.

Blaise vérifia par lui-même puis soupira de soulagement en constatant que le cœur et les poumons s'étaient remis à fonctionner.

- ça fait combien de temps? J'ai oublié de compter...

- 2 minutes et 24 secondes, dit Harry d'une voix blanche. Ses yeux fixaient toujours le corps au sol.

- Tu crois qu'il aura des séquelles? Demanda le Serdaigle au Serpentard.

- Passé 1 minute 30 y'a un peu plus de risques...Mais il a déjà fait plus de cinq minutes sans avoir de problèmes après...On verra, répondit le brun en tapotant les joues du blond pour qu'il ouvre les yeux, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Ça va aller Dray, murmura t-il en se penchant vers le visage blanc pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

- Je peux lui parler? Demanda Harry en entrant dans l'infirmerie. Blaise était assis sur le lit de son ami, sa main dans la sienne.

Les yeux noirs le fixèrent de longues secondes avant que leur propriétaire ne se lève, récupérant au passage son petit-ami somnolant sur une chaise près du lit. Le Gryffondor avança cette chaise pour être plus près du malade, endormis par les médicaments. Ou peut-être par le coma, personne ne pouvait le savoir. Il fallait attendre.

- Draco? Tu m'entends? Harry caressa doucement les cheveux blonds, laissant filer les mèches fines entre ses doigts. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis désolé...

De grosses perles salées commencèrent à rouler sur les joues du survivant. Celui-ci essaya de se calmer avant de reprendre.

- Au début c'était juste un jeu pour moi. Mais ça a commencé à changer. Harry renifla bruyamment et passa ses doigts sur la joue pale en évitant les ecchymoses. Moi je voulais pas que ça change, j'ai eu peur. Tu comprends? Je voulais continuer comme avant...continuer de penser que tu étais un monstre sans cœur...C'est horrible hein? Surtout que tu en a un et qu'il va mal...Je ne voulais pas que les autres soient au courant de ce que tu as. C'est juste que je n'ai pas été discret quand j'en ai parlé à Hermione et Ron. Il faut que tu me pardonnes. S'il te plait...Je ferai absolument tout ce que tu veux pour ça. Tu sais...je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Enfin non, je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr. Mais après tout ce que je t'ai fait, c'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas de moi, je comprendrai. Mais tu ne dois pas retourner avec Stephen. Tu sais que je serais capable de le tuer pour ne pas qu'il te refasse de mal? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit mais il ne faut pas que tu le crois. C'est vraiment un monstre Draco! Ce n'est pas quelqu'un comme lui qu'il te faut...Tu mérites tellement mieux...Tu veux que je t'avoues mon plus grand secret à moi? Je t'aime, murmura Harry en posant ses lèvres sur celles closes du blond.

Blaise était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de l'infirmerie et regardait le Gryffon parler à son meilleur ami, sans entendre ce qu'il lui disait.

- Il ne lui fera plus jamais de mal, dit Jeff en posant sa main sur la hanche du brun.

- Je sais

- Tu lui fais confiance maintenant?

- Draco est amoureux de lui. Et apparemment lui aussi. Il a eu tellement peur qu'à mon avis il va devenir encore plus protecteur que moi...

- C'est possible ça? De toute façon tant mieux, comme ça tu t'inquièteras moins pour lui quand on sera ensemble...Parce que quand je t'embrasse et que tu te recules d'un coup en te demandant si Draco a pris ses médicaments, c'est pas génial...

- Désolé mais ne rêve pas trop. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a réussi à le sauver aujourd'hui que demain il ira mieux. Je te rappelle qu'il ne guérira pas.

- A moins de Snape ne -

- Arrête!

Jeff baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre.

- Je t'ai expliqué la situation dès le départ. N'essaies pas de me donner de l'espoir quand je sais qu'il n'y en a pas.

Blaise s'avança vers le lit de son meilleur ami et s'assied dessus.

- Partez s'il vous plait. J'veux rester seul avec lui, dit le métisse en se prenant la tête dans les mains, fatigué et toujours aussi inquiet.

Harry se leva et posa ses lèvres sur la joue de Draco avant de sortir de la pièce sans rechigner.

- Tu restes dormir avec lui ce soir? Demanda le châtain en s'approchant de son copain

- Oui

Le Serdaigle embrassa rapidement son petit-ami et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Jeffrey?

-Oui Blaise? Demanda le garçon en se retournant

- Je suis désolé

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je ferais pareil si c'était mon petit frère. Je sais que tu le considère comme ça...Bonne nuit bébé, bonne nuit Draco. Je viendrai vers 8h demain matin.

Une fois seuls, le métisse s'allongea à côté de son meilleur ami et reprit sa main dans la sienne avant de se mettre à pleurer pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, la pression de la journée retombant enfin...

.

.

* * *

.

.

Je sais, pas très joyeux comme chapitre...Au moins il y a eu la déclaration de Harry. Ça compense un peu non? Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite sera moins triste. Non, on ne tue pas l'auteur, sinon on ne pourra pas voir la happy-end...fin de la fic dans 2 chapitres normalement...

Une 'tite review?


	13. Chapitre 12

Bonjour à tous! Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce gros retard de publication...J'ai eu quelques petits soucis qui m'ont empêchés de continuer ma fic...Enfin, voilà quand même l'avant dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

Merci encore une fois à tout ceux qui me laissent des reviews (et aussi aux autres, bien-sûr)

Bonne lecture!

.

.

......................................................................................

.

.

**Tout fini toujours par s'arranger**

.

.

- Eh, coucou toi...soulagé, Blaise sourit et caressa doucement la joue pale

- Blaise? On est où? Demanda le blond d'une voix exténuée, les paupières à moitié ouvertes.

- A l'infirmerie

- Pourquoi?

- Tu as fait un malaise hier, expliqua le brun en remontant la couverture sur le corps glacé.

- Ah...se contenta de répondre le blond

- Ton cœur s'est arrêté encore. Mais ça a l'air d'aller puisque tu es réveillés. Tu as mal?

- Non. Ils m'ont shooté avec les potions hein?

- Un peu, rigola doucement le métisse en s'asseyant de nouveau sur le bord du lit. Tu sais que tu m'as vraiment fait peur?

- Désolé...mal à l'aise, le jeune homme baissa les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ta tête Draco? Snape m'a dit que Stephen t'avait donné des trucs pour maigrir...Pourquoi tu les a pris?

- Au début c'était juste pour pas qu'il s'énerve

- Et après?

- Pour mourir plus vite, avoua le blond en fermant les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard blessé de son meilleur ami.

Choqué, Blaise ne répondit rien et se contenta d'agripper fermement le rebord de la couverture pour rester calme. Ne voyant pas de réaction de la part du brun, Draco ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, réussissant à se mettre en position assise.

- Blaise...m'en veux pas...le blond attrapa la main de son ami et la serra fort dans la sienne. S'il te plait...des larmes se mirent à rouler sur le visage blanc. C'est juste que j'en avais marre de vous déranger tout le temps. Et puis -

- Nous déranger? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!

- Mes parents m'écrivent tous les jours pour savoir si je vais bien, si je prends bien mes médicaments, si j'ai pas de problèmes...Severus gâche tout son temps libre a essayer de trouver une potion miracle pour me guérir depuis 15 ans et toi...tu t'occupes tellement de moi que tu délaisses ton petit-ami.

- Draco...la seule personne que j'ai un peu délaissé ces derniers temps c'est toi. J'aurais dû me rendre compte que tout ne tournait pas bien rond dans ta petite tête. Blaise accompagna les gestes à la parole en ébouriffant encore plus les cheveux blonds. En tout cas, je t'interdis de te rapprocher de Stephen. Tu prends qui tu veux pour copain mais cette ordure je ne veux plus la voir dans ton périmètre! Compris?

- Oui. De toute façon il a osé te frapper alors je veux plus le voir...dis, tu trouves que je suis accroc à Potter? J'ai rêvé qu'il avait dit qu'il m'aimait...

- Si tu prends en compte le fait qu'il t'as embrassé hier soir alors ça ne devait pas être un rêve...

- Il a quoi? Demanda le blond, sa voix montant d'un octave

- Il a voulu te parler. Il est resté près de toi plus de cinq minutes et il a posé sa bouche sur la tienne. Après je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit, j'ai jugé que ça ne me regardait pas. En tout cas il avait l'air de vraiment s'inquiéter.

- J'ai pas rêvé tout ce qu'il m'a dit alors?

- Bin écoutes, le meilleur moyen de savoir c'est de lui demander...

Les deux amis furent coupé dans leur conversation par l'arrivée d'un Serdaigle châtain tout souriant.

- Salut les gars! Alors Draco, tu te fais une petite cure de relaxation à l'infirmerie? Tu ne te refuses rien...

Le blond sourit également devant l'air soulagé de Jeff qui alla embrasser son petit-ami.

- Eh oh! Je suis là moi! Si vous pouviez aller faire vos cochonneries ailleurs! Lança Draco en frappant les deux garçons avec son oreiller. Respectez un minimum les pauvres célibataires malades qui sont dans la même pièce que vous! C'est moi si vous avez pas compris! Le blond continua de les agresser jusqu'à ce que les amoureux séparent leurs bouches en riant comme des enfants.

- Pardon Dray, sourit le brun

- C'est bon, je vous excuse pour cette fois, répliqua Draco en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air boudeur.

- Tiens, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir...dit Jeff en regardant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Le blond tourna la tête vers la porte et croisa des yeux verts, mi-inquiet, mi-soulagé.

- Bon, du coup je t'embarque ton pote et je te le ramène dans environ...une petite heure

Le châtain s'empara de la main bronzée et entraina rapidement son homme en dehors de la pièce, sous les paroles faussement indignées de ce-dernier.

- Bonjour Draco

- Salut, répondit le blond alors que le Gryffondor s'approchait doucement du lit.

- Ça va mieux?

- Oui

- Ecoutes, commença le brun en s'asseyant au bord du lit, il faut vraiment qu'on parle tous les deux tu crois pas?

- Peut-être...le blond baissa les yeux et s'amusa avec ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'une main dorée se pose sur les siennes.

- Draco...je dois te dire quelque chose...

Harry passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux nerveusement, tout en laissa sa main gauche sur celles de l'homme près de lui. Mais au moment où il allait se lancer, il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de deux personnes discutant avec l'infirmière. Immédiatement, il s'éloigna du malade et sortit discrètement de l'infirmerie après avoir murmuré un « je reviens tout à l'heure » au blond.

.

.

- Mon bébé! Une tornade blonde courut vers le lit et embrassa frénétiquement son fils. On m'a prévenu seulement ce matin de ton état. Ça va mon cœur? Tu as mal? Tu as besoin de quelque chose? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Oh mon chéri j'ai eu tellement peur...

- Maman, tu m'étouffes...réussi à articuler le jeune homme qui essayait tant bien que mal de se dégager des bras de sa mère.

- Cissy, laisse le respirer ou c'est toi qui va le tuer...dit Lucius en attrapant sa femme par la taille pour la faire asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit.

Le père sourit et embrassa son enfant sur le front avant de se reculer en s'apercevant que son visage était couvert d'égratignures et de bleus.

- Qui t'as fait ça?

- Euh...les escaliers? Essaya le plus jeune en baissant les yeux devant ceux de son paternel.

- Je répète Draco. QUI t'a fait ça? Le ton employé ne laissait aucune échappatoire possible.

- …

- Le même que celui qui t'avait fait toutes ses marques la dernière fois que je t'ai accompagné chez le médicomage à Sainte Mangouste? Je n'ai rien dit la première fois mais je lui déconseille vivement de recommencer. Ou sinon c'est moi qui m'en charge! Compris?!

Le garçon acquiesça et la colère dans les yeux du père disparut instantanément pour laisser place à une infinie tendresse.

- Bon, je te laisse avec ta mère. Je vais voir Severus. Narcissa, ne l'étrangle pas en mon absence...

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

En début de soirée, Harry réapparut dans l'infirmerie et trouva le blond entrain de lire un magasine.

- Re salut! Dit doucement le brun en s'approchant une nouvelle fois du garçon.

Draco fit un faible sourire en guise de réponse et tapota sur le lit pour que le Gryffondor vienne s'asseoir près de lui.

- Tu voulais me dire quoi tout à l'heure? Enfin, avant que mes parents arrivent.

- Euh...

- Je sais que tu m'as dit des trucs hier mais j'ai un peu de mal à savoir si ce que j'ai 'entendu' a vraiment été prononcé ou si c'est sortit du fruit de mon imagination

Harry cherchait ses mots. Pourtant il avait eu le temps de répéter la tournure exacte de ses phrases pendant plusieurs heures -entre sa nuit d'insomnie et en attendant que les parents poules rentrent chez eux-. Mais aucun sons ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Plus les secondes passaient et plus l'espoir dans les yeux gris semblait s'éteindre.

- C'est pas grave, je comprends

Draco allait se rallonger mais une main passa derrière sa nuque et une bouche chaude se colla à la sienne. Harry se décrispa peu à peu et ses lèvres se mirent à caresser leur consœurs tout doucement. Ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser. C'était juste un contact léger et rassurant.

- Hum Hum...

Les deux hommes se séparèrent en rougissant et Blaise s'avança vers eux.

- J'étais venu voir si tu t'ennuyais pas trop mais apparemment non...le métisse rigola et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. J'ai vu l'infirmière, tu pourras sortir demain matin. Potter je te le confie pour cette nuit. T'as intérêt d'en prendre soin sinon t'es mort.

- Tu restes pas? Demanda Draco

Blaise sourit et passa sa main sur le visage diaphane.

- Nan. Je te laisse avec ton nouveau chéri. Potter tu le ramènes directement chez les Serpentards demain. Bonne nuit les gars. Le métisse serra la main du Gryffon et embrassa le front de son ami avant de partir.

Harry prit la main fine dans la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts.

- T'as l'air fatigué, murmura le brun

- Un peu...c'est les médicaments

Le survivant sourit et enleva son pull pour se retrouver en t-shirt. Il enleva ensuite ses chaussures et s'allongea sur le lit avant de lever son bras.

- Viens là

Draco s'allongea à son tour et se colla au corps chaud de son nouveau petit-ami.

- Draco? Appela Harry en caressant les cheveux blonds.

- Hum?

- Tu me pardonneras un jour pour-

- Si on pouvait éviter de parler de ça...s'il te plait

- T'as raison. Draco?

- Hum?

- Embrasse-moi

Le blond releva sa tête qui était enfouit dans le cou du brun et sourit avant de poser sa bouche sur celles de Harry. Cette fois, personne ne les interrompit...Après quelques baisers tout doux, ils s'endormirent serré l'un contre l'autre.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

Le lendemain matin, en sortant de l'infirmerie et après avoir parcouru plus de la moitié de la distance qui les séparait des cachots, quelque chose d'à la fois familier et énervant se produisit pour les deux amoureux.

- Draco!

Les garçons se retournèrent et croisèrent le regard brillant de colère de Stephen.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui?!

Harry prit la main du blond dans la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts.

- Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser voler mon petit-ami Potter?!!!

- Ex petit-ami, rectifia le brun. C'est le mien maintenant et tu peux toujours courir pour le récupérer.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser partir aussi facilement Dray!

- Pourtant la dernière fois ça ne t'a pas dérangé, répondit le blond

- Parce que je savais ce que Potter faisait et j'étais sûr que tu reviendrais avec moi!

Harry serra un peu plus fort la main fine dans la sienne, sachant pertinemment qu'il était trop tôt pour reparler de cette histoire.

- ça suffit maintenant Stephen! Cria le brun. Le Serdaigle en face de lui commençait à le mettre hors de lui.

- J'arrêterai quand j'aurais récupéré ce que je suis venu chercher

Le Gryffondor sourit et passa un bras possessif autour de la taille du blond avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue encore meurtrie.

- Dans tes rêves

Stephen sortit sa baguette mais Harry fut plus rapide et envoya le garçon à l'autre bout du couloir. Il s'approcha de lui et pointa sa baguette vers sa tête.

- Je te conseille de rester loin, très loin de Draco, sinon je te jure que l'enfer serait une partie de plaisir par rapport à ce que deviendra ta vie.

- T'es trop gentil pour me faire quoi que ce soit Potter, sourit Stephen.

- Ça c'est ce que tu crois. Et je suis sûr que Zabini serait ravi de venir m'aider à te réduire en bouilli...

Le Serdaigle se mit à sourire encore plus, se releva et s'approcha jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit collée à l'oreille du Gryffondor.

- Laisse le sans surveillance rien qu'une minute, et il va malencontreusement oublier que tu es son petit-ami. Une perte de mémoire est si vite arrivée...Pauvre petit Gryffon qui va se faire voler son cadeau de noël blond...Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer tout ce que je lui ai déjà fait. S'il s'en souvenait il n'oserait même plus se regarder dans un miroir.

- Harry, viens on s'en va, appela Draco qui était resté à l'autre bout du couloir et qui ne comprenait pas bien ce qui se passait.

- J'arrive

- Tu penses vraiment que la pire des choses que je lui ai faite était de le frapper Potter? Continua le brun.

Les poings su Survivant se serrèrent encore plus.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi encore? Cria Stephen en s'éloignant un peu de Harry pour s'adresser à un chat tranquillement assis près d'eux. Ça fait des mois que tu me suis de partout! Vas t-en!

- Bon, quand tu auras fini de traumatiser ce pauvre chat avec tes cris d'hystériques j'aurais peut-être enfin l'occasion de mettre mon poing dans ta figure!

- Non Monsieur Potter, vous n'en aurez pas l'occasion

Harry se retourna et se retrouva face à McGonagal, la boule de poile blanche ayant soudainement disparu.

- Mais – commença Harry qui ne pu continuer sa phrase

- En effet mon garçon, cela fait plusieurs mois que je vous suis. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un prévienne l'infirmerie quand vous laissiez votre ami à moitié mort dans une salle de classe. Veuillez me suivre, là où vous allez vous ne pourrez plus importuner ces jeunes gens.

- Madame? Questionna Harry qui ne comprenait vraiment rien

- Ce garçon va retourner à l'endroit dont il n'aurait jamais dû sortir...Je ne sais pas pourquoi le docteur Quisbel vous a permis de venir dans cette école mais une chose est sûre, c'est que vous ne remettrez jamais les pieds ici.

Pour la première fois, le Serdaigle baissa la tête et emboita le pas du professeur sans rechigner.

- Harry? Appela Draco en posant sa main sur l'épaule du brun

- Tu sais qui c'est Quisbel?

- Quisbel? C'est le plus grand psychomage de Sainte Mangouste. Il s'occupe des cas les plus dangereux. Enfin, c'est un peu comme un psychiatre chez les moldus. Pourquoi?

- Je vais t'expliquer en route

Il reprit la main du blond et ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

- Eh bin, vous en avez mis du temps! S'exclama Blaise en bondissant du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis pour se mettre sur ses pieds.

- Ça fait bien une heure que je l'empêche de parcourir tout le château à votre recherche, souffla Jeff en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Désolé, on a eu un petit contretemps, dit Draco

- Un contretemps?! Hurla le brun. J'étais mort d'inquiétude!

Harry se recula et se cacha derrière son copain. Jamais le métisse n'oserait toucher son meilleur ami. Hein? Le blond rigola et saisit le brun par la taille.

- Oui, on a croisé Stephen, expliqua Draco

- Encore? Mais c'est pas vrai...soupira Zabini

- Mais on a aussi croisé McGo qui l'a emmené en lui disant qu'il ne reviendrait jamais à Poudlard.

- Ah, c'est cool ça...Bon Potter, ça fait quoi d'être dans l'antre des serpents? Demanda Jeff pour changer de sujet afin que son propre copain se calme.

- C'est...vert

- Et encore, t'as pas vu le dortoir...Mais t'inquiète, on s'y fait vite, rigola le serdaigle. Bon, on y va nous?

- Oui, répondit Blaise en se dirigeant vers la porte. Tu devrais aller te coucher Drake. Et j'ai dit coucher pour dormir, pas pour autre chose. Même si au passage je vous informe qu'il n'y a personne ici parce que tout le monde est à Pré-au-lard vu que Noël est dans seulement deux jours. A tout à l'heure!

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

- T'as déjà acheté tous tes cadeaux de noël? Demanda Harry lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

- Non, répondit le blond en rougissant. Et toi?

- Moi non plus...

Un long silence s'apprêtait à commencer mais le brun le devança en prenant son petit-ami dans ses bras.

- Aller, au dodo. Tu as besoin de te reposer

- Oh non pitié, j'ai déjà un Blaise, pas besoin d'un deuxième...soupira Draco en souriant

- T'as encore rien vu...

En arrivant dans le dortoir, Harry s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Ah oui, en effet, c'est...vert...

- T'aime pas? C'est la couleur de tes yeux pourtant

- Tu rigoles, mes yeux sont beaucoup plus beaux que votre vert horrible, rigola le Gryffondor.

- C'est vrai, sourit Draco en prenant le visage en coupe dans ses mains avant de déposer un mini baiser sur le nez de Harry.

- C'est tout ce que tu as en stock pour me faire craquer?

Le serpentard haussa un sourcils étonné avant de comprendre la remarque taquine. Il passa alors doucement sa langue sur les lèvres rouges de son chéri avant de suçoter cette du bas, arrachant un grognement de plaisir au brun. Après de longues secondes, les langues commencèrent à se chercher et à s'apprivoiser, toujours aussi lentement.

- On devrait arrêter, murmura Harry à bout de souffle en s'éloignant légèrement du blond.

- Pourquoi?

Parce que tu dois te reposer

- Je ne vois pas le rapport...Draco posa sa bouche dans le cou du survivant et embrassa la peau chaude, passant délicatement sa langue humide dessus, créant un long frisson cher le brun.

- Eh, je vais me faire tuer par Zabini si tu ne dors pas!

- Mais quand j'ai pas envie de dormir j'y arrive pas. Par contre je connais un moyen qui me ferait dormir comme un bébé après...murmura le Serpentard près de son oreille.

- On t'a déjà dis que tu étais un diable dans un corps d'ange? Demanda Harry en agrippant les cheveux blond et en renversant la tête en arrière pour donner un meilleur accès à la langue coquine.

- Je crois oui...ce côté de ma personnalité de dérange?

- Oh mon dieu non! Au contraire...répondit le brun en ronronnant de plaisir et en frissonnant quand deux mains froides passèrent sous son t-shirt.

- Tant mieux alors, on va s'amuser...

A suivre...

.

.

................................................................................

.

.

Voilou, plus qu'un chapitre et cette histoire sera terminée. J'espère que ça vous a plus et je vous demande pardon encore une fois pour le retard...

Une petite review?


	14. Chapitre 13

Coucou à tous! Voilà enfin la fin de cette fic qui a pris un retard monumental (oui oui, je suis au courant)...

Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir et un grand merci à toi ma petite Mitsy'line pour m'avoir motivé à écrire ce chapitre (chantage...) et pour me l'avoir corrigé (et aussi pour ton aide avec le lemon)...

Bonne lecture!

.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

.

.

_(Fin du chapitre précédent)_

_- Je vais me faire tuer par Zabini si tu ne dors pas!_

_- Mais quand j'ai pas envie de dormir j'y arrive pas. Par contre je connais un moyen qui me ferait dormir comme un bébé après...murmura le Serpentard près de son oreille._

_- On t'a déjà dit que tu étais un diable dans un corps d'ange ? Demanda Harry en agrippant les cheveux blonds et en renversant la tête en arrière pour donner un meilleur accès à la langue coquine._

_- Je crois oui...ce côté de ma personnalité te dérange ?_

_- Oh mon dieu non ! Au contraire...répondit le brun en ronronnant de plaisir et en frissonnant quand deux mains froides passèrent sous son t-shirt._

_- Tant mieux alors, on va s'amuser..._

Toc toc toc

- Toi aussi t'as entendu frapper ou j'ai rêvé ? Interrogea Harry en s'éloignant légèrement de son petit-ami.

- T'as dû rêver, répondit Draco en retournant grignoter le cou du brun.

Toc toc toc

- Tu me prendrais pas pour un idiot par hasard ? Demanda le Gryffondor en souriant

- Au cas où tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte, on est un peu occupé là...

- Et si c'était urgent ?

Le blond soupira et alla ouvrir la porte. Il tomba nez à nez avec son parrain, dont le visage essayait de rester de marbre malgré qu'on ait osé le laisser attendre aussi longtemps.

- Draco, tu peux venir avec moi un moment ? Demanda le professeur

- Ça peut pas attendre demain ?

- Rappelle-moi déjà de combien de jours est ton espérance de vie ? Pas beaucoup hein ? Alors non, ça ne peut pas attendre ! En plus tes parents sont dans mon bureau alors en route.

- Harry peut venir aussi ? Demanda le blond

- Non, c'est privé

- Mais on sort ensemble !

- Draco s'il te plait...il ne va pas s'envoler en ton absence et vous sortez ensemble depuis moins de 24h. Je crois que vous pouvez rester loin l'un de l'autre une vingtaine de minutes non ?

- Aller file, dit doucement Harry. Plus vite tu partiras, plus vite tu reviendras

Après un dernier baiser qui fit grimacer le professeur, les deux Serpentard disparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le Gryffondor soupira et alla s'allonger sur le lit de son chéri.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

- Ah Draco, mon poussin, tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Maman, tu m'as vu hier, dit le blond en essayant une fois de plus de se dégager des tentacules de sa mère.

- On a une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer, sourit Lucius.

Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur, s'attendant à tout sauf à ce qui allait suivre.

- Tu vas pouvoir disposer d'une greffe, dit Narcissa, un immense sourire scotché sur le visage.

- Une quoi ?

- Une greffe Draco

- Merci j'avais compris, je ne suis pas sourd ! Je croyais que c'était pas possible dans mon cas, dit-il plus que sceptique.

- Grâce à Severus ça l'est. Les médicomages ont trouvé un moyen pour conserver le cœur pendant deux jours alors il faut que tu réfléchisses vite, dit Lucius en regardant son fils droit dans les yeux.

- Je vais encore servir de cobaye c'est ça ? J'en ai marre d'essayer toujours des nouveaux trucs qui ne fonctionnent pas. Arrêtez d'espérer pour rien et mettez vous tous dans la tête que je vais mourir ! S'énerva le plus jeune en se levant.

- D'accord. On te laisse le soin d'expliquer à ton copain et à ton meilleur ami pourquoi tu préfères mourir plutôt que de vivre.

- Draco...ce cœur est parfaitement compatible avec toi et nous ne sommes pas chez les moldus. Dans notre monde tu peux garder le greffon toute ta vie et il n'y a aucun risque de rejet si tu prends correctement la potion que Severus a fabriqué.

- C'est glauque d'avoir le cœur de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Peut-être, mais tu sais combien de personnes meurent chaque jour parce qu'elles n'ont pas ta chance ? Demanda Narcissa en se levant à son tour pour aller embrasser les cheveux de son fils.

- Et si l'opération ne se passe pas bien ou que ça ne change rien ?

- Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal chéri. Et tu sais très bien que c'est ton cœur qui dérègle tout...

Draco soupira.

- Ils peuvent me prendre quand ?

- Quand tu veux. Mais plus ce sera fait tôt, mieux ce sera.

- Alors dites leur pour ce soir. Je veux passer le reste de ma journée avec Harry.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

- Draco ? Ça va pas ? Demanda le brun en voyant son petit-ami entrer dans la chambre, l'air absent.

- Si pourquoi ?

- Tu fais une tête bizarre, dit le Gryffondor en se levant du lit. Il posa ses mains bronzées sur les hanches fines et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de son amoureux.

- C'est rien. Je dois juste retourner à l'hôpital cette nuit pour refaire des examens, mentit le blond.

Durant le trajet, Draco avait réfléchi et avait décidé de cacher son opération à Blaise et Harry. Ça ne servait à rien de les inquiéter alors que tout le monde était joyeux et préparait Noël.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Proposa le survivant.

- Nan, je dois y aller tout seul.

- Arrête d'angoisser comme ça, ça va bien se passer. Et demain quand tu rentreras on passera toute la journée ensemble, d'accord ? Demanda Harry en soulevant le menton de son petit-ami pour voir ses beaux yeux.

- D'accord, sourit le blond avant de se jeter sur les lèvres du brun avec fougue.

Ils basculèrent sur le lit et Harry attrapa les épaules de son homme pour l'éloigner un peu.

- Oh, doucement. T'es sûr que tu vas bien ?

- Tu peux pas arrêter de parler des fois, soupira le Serpentard en s'asseyant à côté de son copain.

- Excuse-moi, mais je trouve que tu agis bizarrement depuis que tu es rentré.

- J'ai envie de toi ! Faut te le faire comprendre comment ? S'énerva Draco avant de se lever et de partir bouder à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Harry le rejoignit et passa ses bras autour de sa taille en collant fermement son ventre à son dos.

- Je t'aime, murmura le brun à son oreille. Ne te braque pas comme ça, je ne suis pas Stephen. Je préfère la douceur et l'amour plutôt que la violence alors je te promets que je ne te ferai pas de mal.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça

- Alors explique-moi Draco, tu peux tout me dire, murmura Harry en déposant de petits baisers dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule.

- C'est juste que je veux le faire avant ce soir, chuchota le blond, tellement doucement que son petit-ami dû tendre l'oreille pour entendre.

Harry serra un peu plus fort le corps contre le sien et lui embrassa la tempe, sans poser de question.

- D'accord, mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu ailles te coucher après, j'ai pas envie que ton meilleur ami me tombe dessus et me fasse la peau.

- Ça marche, dit le blond en se contorsionnant pour faire face à son bien-aimé tout en restant dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent longtemps serrés l'un contre l'autre, appréciant simplement le contact de leurs corps entrelacés. Cette pause câlins fut entrecoupée par un nombre incalculable de baisers qui devenaient de plus en plus impatients et gourmands au fil des minutes.

Ce fut Harry qui lança les hostilités en allant mordiller le lobe de l'oreille du blond, qui laissa échapper un gémissement de contentement en sentant la langue chaude remonter le long de son oreille, pour s'infiltrer légèrement à l'intérieur.

Les mains blanches glissèrent rapidement sous le t-shirt du brun et le remontèrent lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient stoppées par Harry. Draco grogna, de mécontentement cette fois.

- Nan nan nan, c'est moi qui prends les choses en main aujourd'hui, murmura le survivant d'un ton joueur.

- Je te laisserai prendre tout ce que tu veux dans tes mains, mais enlèves ce truc avant.

- Moi qui voulais te faire un mini strip-tease...Bon bin tant pis, enlève-moi mon t-shirt comme ça si c'est ce que tu veux...dit sournoisement le brun.

Draco bondit sur le lit et s'allongea à plat ventre en posant sa tête sur ses mains.

- Bon, tu te décides ? On n'a pas toute la journée, dit le blond en souriant, les yeux brillants d'anticipation.

- Ça aurait été plus simple avec de la musique

- Fallait y penser avant ! Et puis moi je m'en fous, tant que tu finis à poils ça me convient...

Harry rigola et commença à bouger les hanches sur une chanson qui lui trottait dans la tête. Il passa les mains sous son t-shirt et se caressa le ventre avant de remonter le long de ses abdos et d'aller pincer ses tétons déjà durcis.

- Eh oh, c'est pas juste ! Je vois rien ! Se plaignit le blond

Le brun capitula et enleva le vêtement pour contenter son petit-ami. Il recommença à faire courir ses mains sur son torse, le regard brulant posé sur lui l'encourageant à continuer son petit numéro. Les doigts fins descendirent ensuite taquiner la lisière de son jean, jouant avec la boucle de la ceinture pour faire languir son partenaire. Ce petit manège semblait plutôt bien fonctionner d'après la façon dont le serpent agrippait la couverture pour ne pas sauter sur le lion. Cependant, quand une des mains de Harry glissa dans son pantalon pendant que l'autre retourna caresser ses mamelons, Draco bondit du lit et attrapa le brun pour le jeter sur le matelas avant de grimper sur lui.

- Mon petit spectacle ne te plaisait pas ? Demanda innocemment Harry en faisant la moue alors que son cou était en train de se faire dévorer par une bouche affamée. Il ne reçut qu'un grognement en guise de réponse et quelque chose de dur se frotta contre sa cuisse.

- On devrait peut-être faire ça ailleurs, les autres risquent de revenir dans pas longtemps... continua le Gryffondor en repoussant légèrement son blond.

- C'est confortable un lit

- Oui, mais beaucoup moins excitant que la salle de bains...

- J'écoute tes arguments. Si ça me convient on bougera, sinon on reste ici, dit Draco en retournant lécher la peau dorée.

- Mmm... je sais pas, c'est plus intime qu'un dortoir où tous les autres peuvent débarquer d'un moment à l'autre et...oh ouais continue comme ça, gémit le survivant en sentant une langue chaude tracer des sillons brulants autour d'un de ses tétons.

- J'attends la suite, murmura le blond en taquinant les bouts de chair avec ses dents.

- Y'a un grand miroir et pour que ce soit plus confortable on peut mettre une couette parterre.

- Ok p'tit lion, je suis pas contraignant. Tant que tu me fais grimper au rideau j'accepte d'aller où tu veux.

En à peine 30 secondes, une couverture et un oreiller étaient installés devant le miroir et les deux hommes étaient allongés dessus.

- Bon, maintenant est-ce qu'on pourrait terminer ce qu'on a commencé ? Ça devient frustrant d'être coupé sans cesse, se plaignit le blond en s'installant confortablement sur le dos.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me faire pardonner, chuchota le brun avant de partir à la découverte du corps sublime de son amant, après avoir rapidement retiré tous leurs vêtements.

Joli tatouage, commenta le gryffon en caressant les contours d'un dragon noir partant du nombril pour terminer sur le haut de la cuisse blanche.

Après son observation, Harry débuta une lente descente vers le bas ventre de Draco, si lente que le blond finit par pousser la tête du brun pour qu'il aille plus vite. Ce dernier rigola devant l'impatience de son petit-ami, mais le contenta en passant sa langue sur toute la longueur de sa verge dressée. Le Serpentard soupira de bien-être et s'appuya sur ses coudes pour admirer le spectacle s'offrant à lui. Le brun le regarda droit dans les yeux et lécha sensuellement ses lèvres avant de commencer à déguster sa friandise. Il passa le bout de sa langue sur le gland déjà humide et traça des cercles sur la chair rouge et luisante, tandis qu'une de ses mains était partie caresser les bourses du blond. Draco se laissa retomber lourdement sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux pour apprécier chaque mouvement qui lui envoyait d'incroyables frissons partout dans le corps. La chaleur dans son ventre augmenta d'une manière fulgurante quand le brun engloutit complètement son érection et débuta une longue série de va-et-vient, enroulant sa langue autour du membre gonflé en même temps qu'il accélérait les mouvements de sa tête.

Quand Harry sentit que la délivrance de son petit-copain était proche, il s'arrêta et remonta l'embrasser.

- T'es cruel ! Grogna le blond

- Moi aussi je t'aime, rigola le brun en attrapant une petite bouteille. Il l'ouvrit et versa un liquide vert et visqueux sur ses doigts.

- T'as pas intérêt à mettre cette chose gluante en moi, l'avertit Draco en fixant les yeux moqueurs.

- Dommage...c'est très pratique et ça rend la pénétration totalement indolore. Mais bon, si tu préfères souffrir, c'est ton choix...

- Ok, ok, ok ! Abdiqua le Serpentard en écartant les cuisses et en pliant les genoux.

Harry rigola et glissa deux doigts en lui, regardant le visage anxieux se détendre au fur et à mesure que le plaisir envahissait le corps fin du garçon.

- Tu veux bien te mettre à quatre pattes, face au miroir ? Demanda le brun avant d'embrasser le blond, ses doigts s'activant toujours à l'intérieur de l'anneau de chair.

- Mmm

Harry prit la réponse pour un oui et aida Draco à se mettre dans la bonne position, appréciant non seulement la vue sur les fesses rebondies, mais aussi la vue de son visage d'ange dans la glace.

- Quand t'auras fini de me reluquer, peut-être que tu pourras -

- Faire ça ? Demanda le Gryffon alors qu'il venait de pénétrer son amour, après avoir étalé le produit miraculeux sur sa verge.

- Ouais, dit le Serpentard en fixant son petit-ami dans le miroir.

Harry déposa un baiser dans le creux de ses omoplates et agrippa les hanches de Draco pour lui faire connaître les joies du sexe sans douleur. Après quelques petits va-et-vient, il s'autorisa à s'enfouir plus profondément et plus rapidement à l'intérieur du blond pour aller percuter plus fortement le point sensible qui faisait gémir son homme. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement où il en profita pour admirer les traits de plaisir dessinés sur le visage de Draco grâce au miroir, il glissa une main sur le ventre de son chéri afin d'empoigner son érection douloureuse. Il caressa d'abord lentement le membre dressé, puis plus vite au fur et à mesure que ses coups de reins s'accéléraient. Il contempla le visage angélique de son tendre qui se tordait de plaisir. Les yeux mi-clos, les joues rougies de plaisir et la lèvre délicieusement malmenée, il était plus beau que jamais.

Draco se cambra violemment, alors que les doigts fins de son amant vinrent s'attarder plus longuement sur son gland rougit et ses mains agrippèrent la couverture. Il sentit une bouche lui dévorer l'épaule et rejeta la tête en arrière. Il était totalement déconnecté de la réalité et chaque pénétration était un aller direct pour le septième ciel.

Le Gryffondor frappa une dernière fois la prostate avec force et un liquide chaud coula entre ses doigts pendant que des sons de pur plaisir s'échappèrent de la bouche du blond. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour venir à son tour en gémissant le nom de son amant.

Le souffle court, ils s'affalèrent sur la couette, entremêlant leurs bras et leurs jambes ensemble, une façon pour eux de continuer à ne faire plus qu'un. Un silence agréable s'installa, coupé quelques minutes plus tard par Draco.

- Harry ?

- Oui amour ? Questionna le brun en caressant les cheveux blonds.

- Quand je serai plus là tu penseras à moi des fois ? Demanda Draco en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du brun.

- Pas des fois mon cœur, tout le temps.

- Mais quand tu auras trouvé quelqu'un d'autre de beaucoup mieux que moi ?

- Draco, personne n'est mieux que toi. Tu es parfait.

- J'ai un sale caractère

- Et c'est ce qui fait tout ton charme mon ange, rit le brun en esquivant l'oreiller qui venait de s'abattre à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

- Je t'aime, murmura le blond

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Aller, prépare-toi, c'est bientôt l'heure que tu partes.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

- Mais pourquoi c'est si long? S'énerva le noir en se levant une fois de plus pour faire le tour de la pièce.

- Calme-toi bébé... et assieds-toi, tu me donnes le tournis à faire des tours comme ça, dit Jeff en posant son livre sur le canapé.

- Alors ferme les yeux comme ça tu me verras pas.

- C'est pareil, je vais t'entendre piétiner, reprit le garçon en attrapant la main de son petit-ami qui passait devant lui et en l'attirant sur ses genoux.

- Là, tu bouges plus! Ordonna le Serdaigle. Déstressez les garçons, si y'avait eu un problème Snape ou ses parents vous auraient prévenus.

- Et s'ils avaient oublié de nous le dire ? Dit Harry en sentant les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Il est 15h, il aurait dû être là à 13h. Il me l'a dit hier.

- Oui, donc ça fait deux petites heures de retard. C'est rien deux heures. Comment on dit chez les moldus déjà ? Pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelle ?

Jeff s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège quand deux paires d'yeux, noirs d'inquiétude et de rage, se posèrent sur lui.

- Eh, je disais ça pour détendre l'atmosphère moi...Sérieux faut vous calmer les gars.

.

.

Huit heures plus tard, des trous s'étaient formés sur le tapis de la salle commune des Serpentard et Harry avait les yeux rouges et bouffis.

- Dormez un peu, vous irez voir Snape demain matin pour savoir ce qui se passe, dit Jeff en passant un bras rassurant autour des épaules de son chéri qui le rejeta.

- Demain matin c'est dans sept heures...dit le Gryffondor avant d'éclater en sanglots une nouvelle fois.

Blaise se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas aller réveiller un prof à minuit ? S'indigna le Serdaigle

- Bin si, tu vois, c'est exactement ce que je m'apprête à faire.

- Attends-moi, dit Harry en essuyant ses yeux avec la manche de son pull.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

Toc toc toc

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement et Snape regarda les trois garçons d'un œil morne.

- Que me vaut cette visite à cette heure avancée, après le couvre-feu, le jour de Noël ?

- On voulait savoir comment allait Draco, se lança Harry.

- L'opération s'est bien passée, répondit le professeur en baillant.

- Quelle opération ? Demandèrent Blaise et Harry en chœur.

- Si je comprends bien, d'après vos airs de calamar frit, c'est que Draco ne vous a pas prévenu qu'il allait se faire greffer c'est ça ? Donc voilà, maintenant vous êtes au courant et vous pouvez retourner vous coucher. Il va bien et dans quelques semaines il gambadera comme un lapin. Pas de visite avant 8h du matin. Passez une bonne nuit messieurs, finit Snape en leur claquant la porte au nez.

- Tu iras le voir avant moi Potter, ça te laissera l'occasion de lui dire adieu ! Dit Blaise en serrant les poings et en se dirigeant à grands pas vers son dortoir.

- Viens Harry, tu pourras te reposer dans la salle commune pendant que j'essaierai de calmer le fauve qui me sert de petit-ami, dit Jeff en s'éloignant à son tour.

Le brun les regarda partir et son estomac se serra. Draco devait très bien savoir qu'il ne rentrerait pas tout de suite alors pourquoi lui avoir menti sur son heure de retour ? Et pourquoi lui avait-il caché quelque chose d'aussi important ? Harry se remit à pleurer et se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Il ne savait pas encore qui il allait réveiller, mais une chose était sûre, c'était qu'un de ses amis Gryffondor allait devoir passer la nuit à le rassurer et à le consoler...

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

Quand Draco se réveilla le jour de Noël, la première chose qu'il vit, furent deux billes vertes qui le regardaient intensément.

- Bonjour, marmonna le blond

- Draco...pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Murmura Harry les larmes aux yeux. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- C'était une surprise. Joyeux Noël ? Dit le Serpentard en se redressant un peu plus en position assise et en grimaçant de douleur.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu étais si stressé avant hier... Draco, personne ne m'a dit pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré hier...Tu imagines à quel point je me suis inquiété ?

- Ça devait pas être si long, c'était plus difficile que prévu, dit doucement le blond en attrapant la main de son petit-ami. Je pensais que Severus ou mes parents allaient vous le dire.

- J'ai cru que Jeff allait attacher Blaise pour qu'il arrête de faire les cent pas. Ça a faillit tourner à la crise conjugale.

- Tu me pardonnes alors ? Demanda timidement le garçon

- Bien sûr que oui, dit Harry en embrassant doucement les lèvres roses. Par contre ne compte pas sur moi pour rester près de toi quand Zabini va arriver. Je crois qu'il faut que tu profites au maximum de ton nouveau cœur avant qu'il débarque parce que tu n'en auras plus l'occasion après...

- Il osera pas, il m'aime trop pour ça

- Et sinon, comment tu vas ? Ça te fait mal ?

Draco se poussa sur le côté du lit et força son petit-ami à s'allonger à côté de lui.

- Nan j'ai pas trop mal. Mais c'est bizarre de penser que j'ai l'organe de quelqu'un d'autre en moi.

- Combien de temps tu peux garder la greffe ? C'est une dizaine d'années non ?

- Non, chez les sorciers c'est pour toujours. Ça veut dire que tu vas devoir me supporter trèssss longtemps, dit le blond en embrassant le front de son tendre.

- T'es complètement guéri alors ?

- Bin deux fois par jour il faut que je prenne une potion avec un goût atroce, mais sinon oui. Je pourrai même te courir après et faire des batailles de boules de neige avec toi.

- Quand est-ce que tu pourras rentrer à Poudlard ? Il faudra qu'on teste la résistance de ton nouveau cœur quand tu iras mieux...si tu vois ce que je veux dire

- Toi, t'aurais jamais dû être une saleté de Gryffon...t'as vraiment l'âme de quelqu'un de ma maison, dit Draco avec un petit sourire. Et pour répondre à ta question, je dois rester là une semaine. Une semaine à manger super mal et à ne pas pouvoir profiter de ton corps...

- Si tu veux, tu auras l'autorisation de faire ce que tu veux de mon corps pendant une semaine quand tu reviendras. Ça sera ton cadeau de Noël vu que j'ai pas eu le temps de t'en acheter un.

- Moi j'ai rien à t'offrir pour l'instant, je suis cloîtré ici, dit le blond en grimaçant.

- Tu m'as déjà offert la plus belle des choses, sourit Harry en embrassant délicatement son chéri.

- Hein ? Je t'ai rien acheté, dit le blond sans comprendre.

- Tu vas vivre non ? Ça veut dire que tu ne vas pas m'abandonner. Si ça c'est pas un cadeau, il faut me dire ce que c'est...

Les yeux de Draco brillèrent et un grand sourire lui éclaira le visage. Harry se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime mon amour.

- Je t'aime aussi. Mais je suis pas sûr que devoir me supporter très longtemps soit un si beau cadeau.

- Ça, c'est à moi d'en décider, pas à toi. Maintenant tu fermes tes beaux yeux et tu dors.

- Tu restes avec moi ?

- Où veux-tu que j'aille ? Je ne vais nulle part si tu n'es pas avec moi.

Draco sourit et serra son petit-ami contre lui. Après toutes ces années de souffrance, il allait enfin pouvoir vivre normalement et avec l'homme qu'il aime. Que demander de plus ?

.

.

THE END

.

.

Encore merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette fic :D

Une petite reviewnette pour ce dernier chapitre?

Gros bisous tout le monde, à bientôt!


End file.
